Neon Genesis Goddess: Doublet
by Slayer6
Summary: xover, AU, Taking place after NG:Goddess past experiance, the race. The Doublet System, the final safe guard to prevent open warfare between Heaven and Earth. Belldandy had a Demon Doublet.....and so does her Daughter
1. Prologue

Because LD always want more…..

And Kristine wouldn't let me do anything else…..

Neon Genesis: Goddess: Doublet

Prologue

1999

(taken from DH OMG Mystery Child)

Welsper: The Doublet System. Heard of it Peorth?

Peorth: Doublet System? You mean shared lives?

Keiichi: Shared Lives?

Welsper: Belldandy and I, we're Doublets.

Keiichi: Doublets?

Welsper: Think of it as a Hostage Exchange. You know about the Market Share battle between Gods and Demons? We're banned from fighting to death as part of it. But sometimes, in the heat of battle……we are tempted. So as a final safeguard, they set up this system

Keiichi: So doublets are……

Welsper: Exactly, entangled soul pairs. If one half of a doublet dies……the other half dies too!

Keiichi: Die? Belldandy can…….die? No….NO!!! It's a LIE. You Demons are all LIARS!!!

Peorth: Liar!! You wouldn't remember! The reason we can't risk killing each other is because we never know who the chosen ones are! Killing one of you would mean killing one of our own! But we never know WHO!!! It's that randomness that makes the system work! So they erase our memories, both of THEM, Goddess and Demon.

Welsper: True. But I didn't want to forget. And so….I laid a curse on myself.

Minutes later.

Keiichi, holding Welsper by the collar: If you'd just FORGOTTEN her like you were supposed to NONE of this would have happened!!!

Welsper: Keiichi, could you forget her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2007

Peorth stared into the living room where a six-year-old Sayoko Morisato played.

"You know it's time Skuld." She said.

Beside her, Skuld nodded.

"I know Peorth. Father told me after my First Class ceremony." Skuld then sighed, "I had hoped she was mortal enough to avoid it."

"There's no avoiding this Skuld." Peorth replied, "This is the only thing that keeps the peace between us and them."

"I know that!" Skuld shouted. Sayoko stopped playing and looked at her Aunt curiously.

"Auntie?"

"It's alright Yoko." Skuld said, forcing a smile. "Your Aunt Peorth and I are just talking. You just keep playing."

"Okay."

Skuld grabbed Peorth and then dragged her into a back room.

"I know what the Doublet System is Peorth," Skuld hissed, "You were here when I learned all about it." Skuld turned and looked at a picture on the wall. "It's also why I knew they were really gone."

Peorth glanced at the picture. It was of Belldandy and Keiichi.

"How did you know?" Peorth asked, "We searched for days in Yggdrasil……."

"That Demonic Cat." Skuld said, "He wasn't around the Temple after the plane………..he never did turn up again either. That's how I knew."

'Welsper.' Peorth thought before taking a deep breathe. "Look……..If we had a choice, I know we could do without the System. But the Demons are unpredictable……think of it this way: she's better protected being in the System then being outside of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

A few days later.

"Why are we here Auntie?" Sayoko asked, "Are we gonna see Grandpa?"

"Maybe on the way back." Skuld replied.

She led her niece through the several hallways. She then walked past two Valkyries and entered a massive room where the core of Yggdrasil rested and it's controllers worked. Three large spindles slowly rotated in the center of the room. Surrounding the spindles were hundreds of computer terminals, most with Gods or Goddesses behind them. Skuld headed towards the group of terminals that sat in front of a raised platform contained the SysOp Terminal.. She caught sight of platinum hair rising above the SysOp chair, and then completely ignored it, and the individual that sat there. Instead…she walked up to the red haired Operator.

"Chrono, Where's Peorth?"

"She's not on duty today. Lady U….."

"Never mind." Skuld said waving her hand. "Is everything ready?"

Chrono glanced up at the person in the SysOp Chair before facing Skuld.

"Yes Ma'am. Peorth did all the necessary communications. They're just waiting for her."

Skuld nodded, and without further comment took Sayoko from the room. Chrono watched then looked up at the SysOp.

"Ma'am?"

Urd was staring at the door her Sister and Niece had just walked though.

"Ma'am?" Chrono said again. Urd finally turned and looked at the Operator. "Are you alright Ma'am?"

"I'm fine." Urd replied softly, turning to look back at the door. "….just fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld and Sayoko stood before a set of gilded doors that stood atop a floating stair. All around them were sky and clouds.

"Sayoko." Skuld said softly. The young Goddess immediately gave her Aunt full attention at the use of her full name, and not the usual 'Yoko'. "You must go through these doors."

Sayoko looked at the doors. "What's in there?"

"Someone who's soul you'll be bound to." Skuld replied.

"You mean I'm gonna get married?" Sayoko's nose crinkled in disgust.

Skuld chuckled. "What gives you that idea?"

"Momma once told me that she and Poppa's souls were bound together forever because of their wedding."

"Oh." Skuld replied, "This is different then that. Behind this door is your doublet."

Sayoko blinked. "Oh."

Skuld kneeled before her Niece. "You remember everything I told you about?"

Sayoko nodded, "Yes Auntie."

Skuld hugged her Niece, "I never wanted you to go through this."

Sayoko returned the hug. "You went through these doors when you were my age?"

"Well……yes."

"And you're still here." Sayoko said with a smile. "So nothin bad will happen."

Skuld smiled. "So much like your mother." She said softly.

Sayoko's smiled faded just a bit, then she turned and walked through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019

Tokyo-2

Sayoko sat up in her bed, covered in sweat. She looked around her room before her eyes finally rested on her alarm clock.

4:00am

"Damn dreams." Sayoko muttered.

With a sigh, Sayoko got up and peered out into the hallway. Nothing could be seen, though she could hear her Aunt's soft snores coming from her room. Sayoko quietly stepped out into the hallway.

"Do you need anything Mistress Sayoko?" came a female voice.

Sayoko jumped in the air and whirled about. Standing at the end of the hallway were Banpei and Sigel. Sigel looked curiously at the Goddess while Banpei…….has no facial expressions so we'll just pass on that.

"No Sigel." Sayoko said, "Just using the bathroom."

"Alright then Mistress Sayoko." Sigel replied.

Sayoko glanced at the robots before entering the bathroom.

"And knock off the Mistress stuff. It's just Sayoko."

"Yes Mistress Sayoko."

With a sigh, Sayoko closed the door behind her. She walked up to the mirror and stared at herself.

"Why am I dreaming about the Doublet ceremony of all things?" she muttered to herself. She then shrugged. "Course last night it was me at my First Class Goddess Ceremony naked. The night before, the night Mom and Dad disappeared." Sayoko then rolled her eyes. "Great…..now I'm talking to myself." She opened the door to the bathroom and peered back into the hallway. Banpei still stood guard at the one end, his eyes softly glowing, watching her. She quickly hurried to her room and jumped into her bed, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Must get some sleep." Her muffled voice came from under the covers. "Senior Year is….tough…(yawn)…..enough…as….(yawn)…..it……..izzzzzzzzz." Sayoko was soon fast asleep, as if by magic. For a moment, nothing was heard but Sayoko's soft snores. Then small footsteps could be heard from the Goddess' shelf. On the shelf, amongst the assorted pictures, books, and trinkets, a shadow moved quickly towards the end of the shelf. The shadow leaped from the shelf and floated to the floor. It then left the room, closing the door behind it. Banpei and Sigel were waiting just outside the door.

"How long has this been going on?" the shadow quietly asked the two robots.

"The past week Mistress Skuld." Sigel replied.

Skuld, in her mini-goddess form, glared at Sigel. "I told you not to….oh never mind." Skuld looked at the door that hid her sleeping Niece. "That spell should give her a quiets night sleep, but I can't keep casting it every night." Skuld sighed. "You two keep and eye on her. Don't let anything disturb her till it's time for School."

"Yes Mistress Skuld." Sigel replied. Banpei replied with a beep.

"Also remind me to get Rei and Asuka to talk to her."

"Yes Mistress Skuld."

Mini-Skuld headed towards her room where her full sized version could be heard snoring.

"……." muttered Skuld, "Remind me to get those nose strip things to stop snoring too. Last thing I need is Urd…….." Mini-Skuld's voice was cut off by the closing of her door.

Sigel then turned around and headed towards her recharger. Banpei remained where he was, watching over the hallway.

And all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

As always…I do not own Ah My Goddess or Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Goddess: Doublet

Chapter 1

The same night as Sayoko's nightmare

"Kind of amazing isn't it?"

The Demoness glanced over at her teacher.

"What about it?"

The Teacher indicated the city before them.

"This." He replied, "That the mortals are able to build things like this, and yet, try and destroy them as well." He turned and looked at her. "Always remember, the mortal mind is capable of great beauty, and great destruction. As demons, we tend to bring about their destructive nature."

"Yes sir." The Demoness replied.

"Now." The teacher said, "Let's see about earning you that 1st class demon rank."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early morning

He moved quietly through the darkened halls. In just a few short hours these halls would be filled with people, but for right now, he was the only one in the entire building.

Except for a few custodians and teachers.

He came upon a row of doors. He tugged on each one, and found them locked. He glanced further down the hall. Two more doors lined the wall. Behind one was the object of his mission. As he started towards the doors, a sound reached his ears.

The sound of jingling keys.

In a panic, he quickly raced towards the doors grabbed one and pulled it open, then raced inside and shut it behind him. Outside the door, he listened as the custodian walked past the door, whistling. The whistling soon faded from his hearing. He looked around at the room he had entered, and realized he was in the right one.

The Girl's Locker Room.

 He happily walked across the room and entered a hallway. He soon entered another room full of lockers. After passing several rows of lockers, he found the entry way into the room of many a boy's dreams.

The Shower.

He as he walked into the shower, his mind raced through all the possible images of what took place here (as well as several images that probably only existed in boy's minds and on the internet).

He then walked back into the locker area and looked around. Finding a vent in the ceiling, he then reached into his bag and pulled out a small camera. He pulled a bench over, and stood upon it. After prying out the vent, he placed the camera in way for maximum coverage. He then slid the vent back into position and moved the bench back to its original spot. He then walked back to the main door, listened for a moment, and left the locker room.

Only after he was out of the school did he let a smile appear on his face.

"Kensuke," he said to himself, "You are a genius."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

World History

Right before Lunch

Asuka Langley Sohryu let out a sigh as their teacher continued to talk about the Vikings. As a college grad, she had already studied about the ancient civilizations, as well as medieval times. Thus, this class was seen by her as a much unwanted review.

'I can't wait till I graduate,' thought Asuka, 'Then I can get a REAL job. Wonder if Misato was serious about that assistant job?'

Misato Ryoji (she had finally married Kaji during the break) had recently been promoted to the position of Commander of the Toyko-2 UN base. This meant that Misato now worked a lot more hours, and brought home even more work. Kaji wasn't around as much. Asuka didn't know exactly what he did, but she knew it had something to do with UN Intelligence. She did know that when he came home, he and Misato wouldn't be seen outside of the bedroom for hours on end.

Asuka then glanced over at one of her two other housemates. Shinji Ikari was talking quietly to the other two stooges, Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Kensuke kept making big gestures and seemed to be very excited about something, where as Touji and Shinji's faces showed conflicting emotions. Asuka decided she'd pester Shinji at lunch to find out what perverted thing Kensuke did this time. She then glanced at her other housemate. Rei Ikari was sitting perfectly upright and typing notes rapidly into her computer. This surprised Asuka. Rei, even though she was no longer part Angel, had an excellent memory and never had needed to take notes unless the class was told to do so.

The reason why Rei was taking notes soon became clear as she continued her observation of the class. Sayoko was asleep. Not just head resting on her arm sleep but the face down face hidden by arms kind of sleep. Behind Sayoko, Hikari Horaki, Asuka's best friend, had an exasperated look on her face. Asuka turned to her computer and sent Hikari a message.

Sohryu:  What's wrong with Sayoko?

Horaki: I don't know. She talked to Rei and then fell asleep at the beginning of the lecture. I tried to wake her up but Rei stopped me.

Sohryu: hmmmm. Lemme ask Rei.

Asuka brought up a new message window. At her computer, Rei was momentarily startled when a window popped up.

Sohryu: What's wrong with Sayoko?

IkariR: She has not been sleeping well, so she is doing it here where it will not harm her grade much.

Sohryu: What? How can sleeping through a lecture not hurt her?

IkariR: The lecture topic is the Vikings is it not? She is a member of the Norse Gods, thus, she knows probably a bit more then our Teacher. Also, I'm taking extensive notes if he covers something she does not know.

Sohryu: I see

IkairR: Excuse me please, I must continue my note taking.

Asuka watched as Rei closed the window then resumed her typing. With a sigh, she then returned her attention to the teacher.

'This is going to be a long class.' Asuka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Morisato!"

Sayoko's head flew up straight and she looked around confused. She then realized that she was in school, and the voice belonged to the Class Representative.

"Yes Class Rep?" Sayoko asked tiredly.

The Class Rep glared at Sayoko.

"I know you think you know everything, but falling asleep in class is unacceptable. If you do it again I will report you."

"Yes Class Rep." Sayoko replied with a slight bow.

The Class Rep nodded, then left the room. Asuka, Hikari, and Rei came up and stood next to Sayoko's desk.

"That Kris can be such a bitch." Asuka said, "Just because she's an Exchange student AND she beat Rei for Class Rep she thinks she's hot stuff."

"Jealous Asuka?" Sayoko said with a slight smile.

Asuka let out a humph and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the matter with you anyway?" Hikari asked.

"Yes." Rei added, "You've never slept in class. At least not since…….." Rei's voice trailed off. A very worried expression  then appeared on Rei's face. "You are not suspended again are you?"

"No!" Sayoko said, "Of course not. I've just been having trouble sleeping that's all." Sayoko then stood up. "Come on, we're going to be late for gym!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit later, after Gym

"Dude, you are so dead."

Kensuke looked at his friend curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look man," Touji said, "You set up a camera in the girl's locker room. Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into?"

"Regardless the fact that when school is out," Shinji added, "Touji and I are going to beat the hell out of you."

Kensuke's eyes widened.

"What for? You two thought this was a great idea! It's something we always dreamed of!"

"In Middle School." Touji said, "This is High School. Also remember that 4 of those girls you might have recorded are our Girlfriends, Shinji's sister, and a Goddess."

"Well haven't you ever wondered what other markings Sayoko has?" Kensuke asked.

"Of course I….." began Touji before he realized what he was saying.

"Think of it like this Kensuke." Shinji said, "If the girls find out, what do you think they are going to do to you? More importantly, what is Sayoko going to do to you?"

"She'll never know."

"Kensuke," Touji said, "You're missing a very important point here."

"And that is?"

"When Asuka, Hikari, and Rei find out, they'll tell her."

"She'll also find out if she reads your mind." Shinji added.

Kensuke went as white as a ghost and glanced frantically around, hoping the goddess was nowhere near.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you ready for the concert?" Hikari asked, as she got changed. "It's a week away."

"I'm ready," Asuka said, also changing, "Shinji is ready. Rei is ready. But we still need one more violin to complete the quartet."

"What about Sayoko?"

"She is playing Piano." Rei replied (yes, she is changing too.).

"Oh." Hikari sat for and thought for a moment. "Does Kensuke play an instrument? I know Touji doesn't."

"That stooge?" Asuka asked, "I doubt he has time with all his perverted activities."

"Awww," came Sayoko's voice from the other side of the lockers, "He's not all that bad." She then stepped out from around the lockers in her skirt and bra, holding her blouse. "I mean, he's a pervert and all, but he's not always that ba…."

Click.

The four girls all looked around.

"What the heck was that?" Asuka asked.

"It sounded like it came from up there." Rei said, pointing to a vent.

Hikari frowned and dragged a bench over. She then stood on it and tugged on the vent, which easily fell to the floor. Hikari then tried to look in the vent.

"I can't see." She said.

"Hold on." Asuka stood up and , due to her height, easily was able to look into the vent. "Hey!! There's a camera in here!"

Asuka pulled it down to where the other girls could see it.

"Has it been recording this entire time?" Sayoko asked.

Asuka played with the buttons and then looked into the eyepiece. Just as quickly she pulled her head away.

"Oh my……" Asuka muttered as he face turned red.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Ummm." Asuka said, "Your hair….."

"What about it?"

"It's….uh….. natural."

Rei looked quizzically at Asuka for a brief second, then went beat red.

"Oh." She said softly.

Sayoko grabbed the camera.

"What kind of perverted……." Her voice trailed off as she felt the emotional memory left in the camera. First Asuka…… then…….

"I'm going to hurt him." Sayoko muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing that impending doom was coming his way, Kensuke looked back at Touji and Shinji.

"How do you know if she's read your mind anyway?" he asked, "I mean, do you feel a tingle or something?"

Shinji and Touji both shrugged.

"I haven't felt anything. SO maybe if I keep my thoughts clean she won't find out…."

Touji saw movement as Kensuke rambled. He gave Shinji a nudge and pointed it out.

"….Yeah, that's what I'll do. Think of puppies and stuff. She won't suspect a thing…"

"Kensuke….." Shinji said.

"….I mean after all, girls like puppies…."

"Ken…" Touji said.

"……Then again, puppies would seem really suspicious in my head. So maybe I should just keep thoughts about weapons, hacking, and stuff." Kensuke looked at Touji and Shinji. "What do you guys…..uh…what are you looking at?" Kensuke then felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned his head around and found himself staring up at Sayoko,, Asuka, Rei, and Hikari.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"You…..you….you….." Sayoko began furiously. She raised her hand high above her head. Kensuke, knowing that she only raised her hand like that just before bringing lightning down on him, cringed. Shinji and Touji dove for cover.

"HENTAI!!!!!" Sayoko screamed as she brought her hand down. Asuka, Hikari, and Rei covered their eyes to protect them from the flash and steadied themselves for the boom that followed.

Yet nothing happened.

Kensuke opened his eyes and looked around, wondering why he wasn't scorched. Everyone else looked up towards the sky, and found it still bright and blue, without a single cloud present.

Sayoko looked at her hand confused. She then raised her arms again and brought it down. This move was repeated several times before she finally gave up on the account of her arm being tired.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Sayoko said. She looked over at a rock and tried to raise it with her powers.

It didn't even budge.

Sayoko thought a moment, then called out. "Morning Bell! Come forth!"

Everyone watched, expecting the Angel to burst forth from Sayoko's back.

Yet she too, did not appear.

"Ok, this is strange." Sayoko muttered, "Why aren't my powers working?"

"Perhaps it's because you haven't had much sleep?" Rei asked.

"Can't be that." Sayoko said, "Sleep is my back-up when Yggdrasil is offline." Sayoko suddenly brightened. "That's it! Yggdrasil must be offline! I'll just contact my Auntie and…." Sayoko concentrated, trying to contact her Aunt telepathically. Yet after several moments of trying, all she ended up with was a headache.

"I don't get it." Sayoko muttered, "What's wrong with me?"

"We'll worry about that in a second." Asuka said, "First off………" Asuka slowly turned and looked at Kensuke. "It's pay back time."

Kensuke let out a gulp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei were over at Sayoko's apartment where the four practiced for their upcoming concert. Asuka, Shinji, and Rei practiced their quartet, with Banpei providing a soundtrack of the second violin, while Sayoko played away on a piano.

"Where can we find another person who plays violin?" muttered Asuka.

"We'll find someone." Shinji said, "and if we don't, we'll just borrow Banpei."

Banpei rotated his head towards Shinji.

"Bleep."

Shinji looked over at Sigel.

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." The robot answered.

At the piano, Sayoko had her eyes closed and was holding her hands in front of the sheet music. Beside her, Rei watched the paper, looking for any sign of movement. After several minutes, Sayoko opened her eyes.

"Anything?" she asked.

Rei shook her head.

"What's wrong with me?" Sayoko asked quietly.

"Maybe your Aunt knows."

A loud thud was then heard in the kitchen, followed by a bunch of curses and then…..

"WHO LEFT THE DIRTY PLATE IN THE SINK?!?!?!?"

"Speak of the Goddess." Sayoko said, "Welcome home Auntie!"

Skuld walked out of the kitchen scrubbing her sleeve.

"Now I have wasabi flavored curry all over my dress." Skuld muttered, "You know how hard it is to get wasabi out of…."

"Auntie!" Sayoko shouted, "There's a problem."

Skuld glanced at her niece. "What is it? Mara is still in Alaska."

"Sayoko does not have any powers." Rei said.

"Did you get suspended again?" Skuld asked.

"No." Sayoko replied.

Skuld placed her hand on Sayoko's forehead.

"You fell alright. Have you felt sick at all? Anything wrong?"

"I feel fine." Sayoko said, "I just haven't been getting much sleep at night."

"Hmmm. That wouldn't cause it." Skuld sat down and thought for a second. She then glanced at the clock, then at Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. "Shouldn't Misato have been here to pick you up by now?"

"Well normally yes." Shinji said, "But she had to go renew her driver's license, and because of the way she drives they wanted her in person and……" He trailed off as he noticed that Skuld was no longer listening. She was now looking at Sayoko who was also looking at her Aunt. Both had a look of surprise on their faces.

"License…." Sayoko repeated.

"Renewed……" Skuld added.

"Oh heck." muttered Sayoko.

Suddenly both Goddesses were talking at once as they ran to the phone.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!?!"

"I FORGOT OK!! I AM PART MORTAL!!"

"THAT"S NO EXCUSE!! HURRY!! GET ON THE PHONE AND CALL THEM! THERE'S A TWENTY-FOUR HOUR LIMIT!!!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"You guys have any clue what their talking about?" Shinji asked. Both Asuka and Rei shook their heads.

When they looked back over, Sayoko was on the phone, Skuld standing right beside her.

"Yes? Yes. Sayoko Morisato Class 1 Type 2 Unlimited. Uh huh. I what? When did this? How long? Right. Yes she is. Really? Right. I understand. Thank you." Sayoko hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"Well?" Skuld asked.

"Suspended."

Skuld let out a sigh. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei stared at Sayoko.

Suspended?" Asuka asked, "For what?"

"I forgot my license needed to be renewed." Sayoko replied, " I thought when I became a First Class Goddess it was renewed then and there, but they still go by when I first got my license."

"So how long is the suspension?" asked Rei.

"Usually a week." Skuld answered, "Sayoko's Mom went through this before and…."

"Actually," Sayoko interrupted, "it's not a week."

Skuld whirled around. "WHAT?!?!"

"It seems do to new regulations, I have to physically go up to heaven to have it renewed."

"But….but…" Skuld said stunned, "That means……you have to wait in line at the Licensing Department! They take forever! It could be days, weeks even."

"Apparently I will have company." Sayoko said, he expression looking rather pained, "You have to come with."

"Why?!?" Skuld shouted, "My license hasn't….oh….it is going to expire isn't it?"

"Apparently within 4 days. So……"

"………They want me there." Skuld finished. "Great. Just great." Skuld looked over at the 3 mortals. "Since Sayoko and I may be gone for awhile, you think you three could collect her homework?" The three nodded. "Good. Now when Misato gets here, I need to ask her a favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In order to get you that First Class Demon rank," the teacher said, "We have to do something that all of Hell will take notice of."

"Like what?" the Demoness asked, "Trying to destroy the world has been done many times already. Hell, even the mortals tried it several years ago."

"I know that!" The teacher snapped back. "We have to try something else." He thought for a moment. Suddenly his face lit up. "I know! We'll terrorize the Eva Pilots!"

"How?" the Demoness asked, "Very few in Hell know who they are and those that know aren't talking. And no one in heaven is going to just give us their names. Hell, the entire mortal world doesn't even know who they are, other then those in high positions and they have Gods watching over then because of those EVA things. How are we going to find them?"

"Let me work on that." Her teacher replied, "You get on with your exercises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Morning.

The bells had yet to chime announcing the start of the day. As such, the group of friends sat around Shinji's desk talking.

"Where is Sayoko?" Hikari asked.

"Gone." Asuka said, "She and her Aunt left last night."

"Left?" asked Touji, "Left where?"

As one, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei all pointed up towards the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Sayoko's license expired, and Skuld's was about to." Asuka explained. "So then went up their to renew them."

"Oh." Hikari and Touji replied together.

The class door then opened, allowing a slightly battered Kensuke to limp into the room. The three girls glared at him. He limped over to the group.

"Where's Sayoko?"

"Gone for about a week or so." Shinji answered.

"YES!" Kensuke cried, tossing his arms into the air. Almost immediately he brought them down. "Ow ow ow ow."

"Serves you right stooge." Asuka said.

"I know. I know." Kensuke then glanced around the room. "So has the new girl arrived yet?"

The other five stared at Kensuke.

"What new girl?" they all asked at once, "How did you find out?"

"When I was in the nurses office recovering from Asuka's……….treatment ("Serves you right!" Asuka shouted again) I saw an open file on her desk for a transfer student. I copied down the name and then looked through the school records when I got home. You see she…."

Kensuke's voice trailed off as the Class Rep entered and called out for their attention.

"Class," the Class Rep began, "We have a new student starting here today. She was born in the US, but her parents were originally from Japan. I would like you all to give her a warm welcome." She then nodded at the door.

A girl with short red hair and green eyes entered. She turned and gave the class a smile that would put a Goddess to shame.

"Hi, I'm Mana Kirishima! Nice to meet you!"

"Miss Kirishima," the Class Rep said, " Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Ikari. Please raise your hand Mr. Ikari."

Shinji raised his hand. Mana's eyes widened slightly as she spotted him, and walked over to her seat. As she sat down, she looked over at Shinji.

"Hey," she whispered, "you're kinda cute. Think you could show me around at lunch?"

"I uh..that is..I…uh….." Shinji stuttered, "You, see…uh…the Class Rep…she ..uh…."

"Awww." Mana said sweetly, "But I want you to give me a tour. Pwease?" She asked very cutely.

"Mr. Ikari."

Shinji looked back up at the Class Rep.

"You will give her a tour of the grounds."

Shinji started to open his mouth, but the Class Rep cut him off.

"No buts about it."

Shinji let out a sigh.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

Mana let out a squeal of delight. A few rows over, Asuka was absolutely fuming at the Class Rep and muttering a few choice words in German. Many of the students around her proceeded to move as far away from her as possible, not wanted to set Mount Asuka off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Sayoko glanced up at the blinking numbers.

'Now Serving 67' the sign happily flashed.

With a sigh, Sayoko unfolded her number. When she held it open, it stretched a good 6 inches across.

"I hate the DGL." Sayoko muttered.

Beside her, Skuld looked up from reading her book, 'The Entire History of the World with footnotes'.

"Get over it." Skuld said, "This is only your Second time here. I've already been here 5 times, mostly because of Urd. Now read your book."

Sayoko glared at her Aunt, then pulled out an SDAT from her robes and put on the headphones. She then pulled out a book, 'Care and Maintenance for your BMW Motorcycle.' Skuld stared at the cover a moment, then looked at Sayoko questioningly.

"Well if Aunt Megumi is going to give me the bike, I have to know how to maintain it."

"Right….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Library is here," Shinji said as he gave the tour, "The Nurses office and the main office are down at the end of that hall. The Cafeteria is over here, but most of the students eat outside on nice days."

"Oh." Mana then grabbed Shinji's arm in hers. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Umm..well..you see…." Shinji stuttered, "My girlfriend is waiting for me."

"Girlfriend? Who is that?"

"Her name is Asuka."

Mana frowned slightly. "You mean that Redheaded girl who was constantly growling and swearing at me in German?"

"Well…uh…yes."

"Humph." Mana tightened her grip on Shinji. "You can do a lot better then her." She then leaned her head over onto Shinji's shoulder. "Like me." She whispered softly.

Shinji panicked and freed himself from Mana's grip. After taking a quick look around to see if anyone had seen them, Shinji turn to Mana.

"Asuka is my Girlfriend. Nothing will change that." He then turned and started down the hallway.

Mana watched Shinji walked down the hallway before following.

"We'll see about that." She said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that girl AND the Class Rep." Asuka fumed, "How dare she take MY Shinji!"

She, Hikari, Rei, Touji, and Kensuke were sitting off under a tree eating their lunches as they waited for Shinji to appear.

"Why are you worried?" Hikari asked, "Shinji is in love with you! He even turned down a Goddess for you."

"Hikari's right." Touji said, "Remember when that Demon put a spell on you? He never even once thought about Sayoko. He was always there for you." Touji then turned and looked at Kensuke. "So what did you find out about Kirishima anyway?"

Kensuke pulled out some sheets of paper.

"I found out a lot, and nothing."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well," Kensuke said, "It some ways, it reads kinda like Rei's file from her NERV days. I know when Kirishima was born and where in the US. I know that her father was not around, and later her mother died in the US. She went to an orphanage, and then was removed from it. Then there's a large gap where there is nothing until she came here."

Asuka looked at Rei.

"Could Mana be a child like us? Maybe the original pilot for Unit 03 or Unit 04?"

Rei shook her head.

"Commander Ikari was apart of the Marduk organization. He had files on every child that could pilot an EVA, and allowed me access to it to better understand my classmates. Kirishima was not in the files."

"So?" Touji said, "Maybe she was enlisted by the American NERV."

"Unlikely." Rei replied, "The Commander would have known." Rei turned and looked over to where Shinji was now approaching, Mana right behind him. "She is a mystery."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school.

Mana and Shinji were once again walking side by side. The Class Rep had asked Shinji (which really was an order) to escort Mana back to her home as she was still new to Tokyo-2 and Shinji had now lived here for years.

"So Shinji," Mana said, "What fun things are there to do around here?"

Shinji remained silent.

"Come on Shinji! I'm new here."

Silence.

"You've been here for years! You have to know of some fun place?"

Shinji stopped walking. Mana stopped as well and watched as he slowly turned to face her.

"Look Mss Kirishima……"

"Call me Mana. Miss Kirishima is too formal."

Shinji let out a sigh.

"Alright 'Mana', I already have a girlfriend." He said, "Her name is Asuka. We've been together since middle school. Nothing is going to separate us." He then turned and resumed walking. Mana followed, many thoughts running through her head.

Minutes later, they arrived at Mana's apartment. Mana unlocked the door and opened it.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"I really should get going." Shinji replied.

"How about a drink at least? It's been a long walk."

"Fine."

He followed Mana into her apartment. Boxes still lined the walls here and there. A small TV had been set up on a box in the living room in front of a couch. Next to the couch was a bookshelf overflowing with books. Shinji glanced into one of the boxes along the wall and found it too filled with books.

"They were my Mother's." Mana said as she walked back into the living room, offering Shinji a can of juice. "Mother loved to read. Many of these books were handed down through the family for years. I can still remember laying in bed, listening to her read to me." Mana said, a wistful look on her face, "These books and a picture are all I have left of her."

"What happened?" Shinji asked, "If you don't mind my asking."

Mana sat down on the couch and became lost in her memory. "I don't really remember. She kissed me goodnight, then later I heard the sound of thunder. It was so loud, I hid under my bed. I fell asleep under there. When I crawled out in the morning, it was all quiet. Mother was in the living room………what was left of her." Mana wiped away the tears the fell from her eyes.

"Meow."

Shinji looked down to see a black and white spotted cat had sat down in front of Mana. Mana scooped up the cat and buried her face in its fur. The cat turned its head towards Shinji. That cat had a rather unusual marking on its forehead, a kind of star shape. Even more stranger, the cat also seemed to be glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Mana." Shinji said, "I…..I…..I didn't know."

"It's all right." Mana replied, her voice muffled by the cat. "No one knows."

Shinji was silent, not knowing what to say to the girl. Finally he stood up.

"I should go." He said softly, "They'll be waiting for me at home."

"Thank you for walking me home." Mana said softly.

"It was nothing." Shinji replied, "See you tomorrow."

Shinji turned and quickly left the apartment.

He was about a block away when he stopped and thought a second.

"'See you tomorrow'?" he muttered, "Oh Asuka is not going to like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, dinner at the Ryoji household was….well…..tense. Mount Asuka appeared to be ready to explode at a moments notice, Rei was keeping a constant watch on the girl, readying herself incase Asuka did erupt, and poor Shinji kept looking around, making sure he had a quick escape route. Misato, unaware of events, was happily drinking her customary beer. Kaji was, as usual, out of town on business.

Misato leaned back in her chair.

"Good dinner as always Shinji." She said, "So, how was school today?"

Asuka slammed her chopsticks down on her plate and glared at Shinji. Shinji and his chair slid backwards several feet, allowing him plenty of room to run.

"Alright," Misato said, finally noticing something was wrong with her charges, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing Misato." Asuka said, "Unless you count the fact the New School Whore is after Shinji, and he doesn't seem to mind."

"It's not my Fault the Class Rep told me to show her around!" Shinji shouted back, "You know how she gets!"

"But you walked her HOME! You have any idea how that looks?!?!?"

"The Class Rep told me to!!"

"So the Class Rep runs your life now?!"

"Yes…NO." Shinji shook his head, "Asuka, she's new in town and doesn't know her way."

"So buy her a MAP!" Asuka shouted as she got up and stormed off to her room, the door slamming shut with a loud bang."

Shinji let out a sigh and started to clear the table. He stopped when Misato grabbed his hand.

"You know she'll get over it right?"

"I know Misato." Shinji replied, "It doesn't make it any easier in the mean time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

The inhabitants of the Apartment slept peacefully. All was quiet, and nothing stirred. Well…except for a couple of Demons. The two looked up at the apartment building.

"Are you sure they live here?" the Demoness asked.

"I called in a favor to get their location." The Teacher replied, "My contact says that three of the pilots live here with their Commander."

"And how does he know they love here?"

"He pulled it off Mara's personal computer." He then smiled at her. "Come on, you pull this off and you'll be sure to get that promotion to 1st class."

The Demoness looked back at the building, a look of concern on her face.

"Look," the Teacher said, "I know what you're thinking. Let it go. You are a Demon. Be a Demon."

The Demoness took a deep breathe and nodded. "Where is it?"

The teacher pulled out a device. The Demoness picked up the device and pointed it at the Apartment of the pilots. She pulled the trigger. A ray of light raced out from the device and slammed into the area of the complex where the pilots were supposed to be. That section glowed for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Well," the Teacher said, "We'll find out tomorrow."

"How?" the Demoness asked, "We don't even know who the Pilots ARE."

"Details." Her teacher replied, just before he vanished.

The Demoness stared at the apartment.

"Details he says." She grumbled. She to then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

The room was dark. On a bed, a figure slept peacefully, the blankets wrapped around them tightly, only a small opening allowed the person to get fresh air. Then a small burst of light came from the window. It grew larger and soon began to move across the floor. A ray of light slowly crept its way along, until it finally came to a stop on the sleeper's face. After several pitiful attempts to swat the light away, the person got up and looked at the alarm clock, then shuffled to their feet towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, the person turned on the light, and then got a good look at their reflection in the mirror.

The piercing scream that came from the bathroom woke the entire apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 2

The room was dark. On a bed, a figure slept peacefully, the blankets wrapped around them tightly, only a small opening allowed the person to get fresh air. Then a small burst of light came from the window. It grew larger and soon began to move across the floor. A ray of light slowly crept its way along, until it finally came to a stop on the sleeper's face. After several pitiful attempts to swat the light away, the person got up and looked at the alarm clock, then shuffled to their feet towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, the person turned on the light, and then got a good look at their reflection in the mirror.

The piercing scream that came from the bathroom woke the entire apartment complex.

Chapter 2

Asuka's point of View.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" Asuka called out as she sat up, "I need my beau….." She paused for a moment. Something didn't sound right. "What the hell is wrong with my voice?!!" she cried.

Asuka leaped to her feet and raced into the bathroom, shoving aside Misato, who was staring at the mirror with a look of shock. When Asuka looked into the mirror, she was shocked as well when she saw her reflection.

It wasn't her.

It was Rei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another scream echoed throughout the complex. Two more figures raced from their rooms and peered into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei's point of View.

Rei didn't hear the first scream. She started to awaken with the sound of someone yelling. She sat upright when the second scream echoed out. She quickly got to her feet and raced towards the bathroom, the only sign of activity. Asuka too came out of………Misato's room? What was he…..? Rei put that thought aside as she looked into the bathroom. Sitting on the floor in a state of shock was a barely clothed Misato, while standing at the mirror……was herself? Rei looked over at Asuka who was looking down at Misato. Her face was also frozen in shock. Her eyes then rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. The thud attracted the attention of Rei's duplicate. The other Rei stared at her then at the fallen Asuka, her mouth wide open.

"Mien Gott." The other Rei muttered, before fainting.

Rei quickly bent over her other self to make sure there was no injures. Only then did she notice her reflection in the mirror.

Rei quickly stood up and stared at the mirror.

Her reflection! It was of Shinji!

Rei blinked.

She then looked down at the still shocked Misato.

"Misato," Rei said. She then paused as she heard Shinji's voice from her mouth. " Misato we need to get help."

Misato finally looked up and met Rei's eyes.

"I'm not Misato." She said, "I'm….Shinji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

Ok…to prevent confusion.

Misato is in Asuka's body.

Asuka is in Rei's.

Rei is in Shinji's.

Shinji is in…you guessed it, Misato's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four now sat around the kitchen table. Misato and Asuka both were holding ice packs on their heads from hitting the floor. Shinji was staring intently at anything besides the people in front of him, and the body he currently possessed. Rei kept shifting slightly, feeling uncomfortable with something below her waist.

"Alright," Asuka said, making Rei's voice hit levels it had never done before. "What the hell happened? I went to sleep, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to screaming, and finding you," She pointed at Misato, "....in my beautiful body."

"You think this is my fault?!" Misato shouted, which considering it was Asuka's voice, it wasn't out of the ordinary, "That I wanted to be a teenager again? Please!" She then looked toward the fridge. "God I need a beer."

"HEY!" Asuka shouted rising to her feet. "No drinking in my body! Last thing I want is liver disease!"

"But I want a beer!"

"NO!"

"But…..!"

"QUIET!" Shinji shouted, finally looking at everyone. "Misato, you can have all the beer you want AFTER we return to our right bodies. Now, how do we go about doing that?"

"We could call Sayoko." Misato said, "She's a Goddess after all."

"But she is gone." Rei said, "Remember? You gave the school the excuse that she was required by the UN."

"Oh yeah." Misato thought for a moment. "Can't we call her though?"

"Do you know the phone number of heaven?" Asuka asked.

"What about Ritsuko?" Misato said, "She and the NORN computer could help!"

"Great." muttered Asuka, "Poking and prodding by Doctor Akagi."

Misato glared at Asuka. "Would you rather me stay in your body?"

Asuka quickly jumped up. "Let's give Dr. Akagi a call!"

"Knew you'd see it my way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko Akagi awoke to the ringing of a phone. She climbed out of bed and stumbled over to it.

"Hello?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Doctor Akagi?" came 'Rei's' voice.

"Mm…..Rei," Ritsuko said, "It's 6am. Can't it wa…."

"I'M NOT REI!!" 'Rei' shouted, "I'M ASUKA AND…No…Misato let go of the phone….LET GO OF THE DAMN PHONE MISA…."

A loud thud came over the phone, followed by German cursing from 'Rei'? Then a new voice came on the phone.

"Rits," came 'Asuka's' voice, "It's Misato."

Ritsuko sighed. "Asuka, it's too early for you and Rei to make jokes."

"I'm not joking Rits." 'Asuka' said, "This really is Misato and we have a big problem."

"Alright then." Ritsuko said, "I'll play your game. Prove your Misato."

"We both went to Toyko-2 University and roomed together." 'Asuka' answered.

"So what?" Ritsuko replied, "Everyone knows that."

"But does everyone know about the mole?"

"Of course! It's right there on my face!"

"Not that mole. The mole on your left….."

"ALRIGHT!" Ritsuko shouted, "You convinced me!" Ritsuko sagged downward. She could also swear she heard Rei snickering in the background. "What the hell is going on As…I mean Misato."

"Rits, you really have to see it to believe it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four had quickly gotten dress, (Asuka had severe objections regarding Shinji seeing Misato's naked body, as well as Rei seeing Shinji's, and how Misato had dressed her body) and then walked out to Misato's car. Misato pulled out her keys and started to enter her car.

"Umm…..Misato?" Shinji began, "Should you really be driving?"

"What? I know how to drive!." She answered in a huff.

"I know you do." Shinji said, "But Asuka doesn't have her license yet………."

"Not my fault the test is in that squiggly writing you Japanese have." Asuka muttered.

"….so since I am you, I should drive." Shinji finished.

Misato grumbled, but did had over her keys to Shinji.

Thirty minutes later, Shinji pulled the car into the UN garage. Ritsuko was there waiting.

"Now I know there is something wrong." She said, "Misato never drives that well."

"HEY!!!" Misato shouted angrily.

"Come on." Ritsuko said, turning away. "I need to examine each of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, everyone was gathered in the Toyko-2 UN Infirmary staring intently at Ritsuko. Ritsuko rubbed her brow as she looked at the others. Mis…err Shinji (she decided she might as well think of them that way for now) was looking very red. Misato was tapping her foot impatiently, as was Asuka. Rei was simply staring at her with his eyes.

"First of all," Ritsuko said, "You're all healthy. There's absolutely nothing wrong with your bodies……."

"Other then we aren't in them." muttered Asuka.

Ritsuko glared at Asuka, then continued.

"……in checking your brain waves, I have to confirm that each of you is who you say you are………"

"Which we already told you." Asuka again muttered.

"So how do we get into the right bodies?" Shinji asked.

"That's the thing." Ritsuko said, "The NORNs are deliberating about that."

"How long will that be?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko shrugged. "I don't know. The closest situation we have regarding something like this is the Dummy System. But even then…….the resulting dummies would be nothing like the original." Ritsuko glanced over at Rei. "That is known from experience." Ritsuko returned her gaze to everyone. "The best I can suggest now is you try to act as much as normal as possible."

"Act normal?!?!" Asuka shouted, "How the hell do we act normal??? Rei's a boy now! And Shinji……Shinji's a 33 year old woman!!" This got Asuka a glare from Misato. "How normal is that?!!?!"

Ritsuko let out a sigh. "Look, you four figure it out." She then looked at Misato. "I'll put you down as one medical leave. That should keep questions to a minimum. I'll let you know what the NORN say."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home was silent. Finally, Misato broke the silence.

"You three should go to school." Misato said.

"And just how is Shinji supposed to do that?" Asuka asked, "A 33 year old in High School looks really ridiculous."

"The answer is simple." Rei said, "We act the part of the body we are in."

Misato's face fell slightly as Rei's words hit home. Asuka however didn't catch on.

"What do you mean Rei?" Asuka asked.

"It is obvious." Rei said, "You will act as I would. I will act as Shinji would. And Misato will act like you. Shinji will remain home, and then do the homework that we bring from class."

"Wait a second……." Misato began.

"So we go to school and Shinji doesn't?!" Asuka shouted.

"As you said, a 33 year old would look odd in High School." Rei answered, "And it is the only way to, as Doctor Akagi said, act normal."

"Great." muttered Misato, "I get to relive High School again."

"And of course you must spend time around me." Rei added.

"What?"

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend." Rei said, "Thus we must act the part."

Misato, Asuka, and Shinji's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!?!?" they all cried.

"But you're a GIRL Rei!" Asuka shouted, "Girls shouldn't kiss girls unless…….." she couldn't finish that sentence.

"That may be true normally." Rei said, "But right now I am Shinji, and Misato is Asuka." With that, Rei got up and kissed Misato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So any idea where Rei, Shinji, and the Demon are?" Kensuke asked. He Touji, and Hikari were sitting outside eating lunch.

"Kensuke!" Hikari shouted, "Don't call Asuka names!"

"She is one though!"

"Excuse me."

The three turned around to see Mana standing behind them.

"I was wondering if any of you had seen Shinji?" she asked.

Hikari scowled at the girl.

"Why should we tell you? He's dating my Best Friend."

"Because he could do a lot better." Mana replied, brushing her auburn hair out of her green eyes. "By dating me instead of that She-Witch."

"Oooo I like that." Kensuke said, "I gotta write that down."

"Look Mana," Touji said, "Those two have been through a lot together. They've worked too hard to get where they are now to let something get in between them."

"Last time someone tried to get between them it ended with the girl getting bruised and bloodied." Hikari added.

Mana's mouth dropped.

"Shinji would never beat up a….."

"It wasn't Shinji." Touji said, "It was Asuka. Shinji got knocked out by one of her punches."

"SHE HIT HIM?!?: Mana practically screamed.

"Well she didn't mean too! She was possessed by a de.." Hikari quickly slapped a hand over Touji's mouth.

"She was having a really bad time and really wasn't herself." Hikari said, "And hitting Shinji was an accident that she made up for later."

"But still…." Mana began before she was interrupted.

"HEY SHINJI!!" Kensuke shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Mana and the others turned to see Shinji, Asuka, and Rei entering the school yard. Rei kept giving Shinji and Asuka funny glances, while Asuka seemed to be avoiding looking at Shinji. Shinji's face remained mostly emotionless. Mana quickly ran up to Shinji.

"Come on Shinji." She said, "We need to talk."

Before anyone could say anything, Mana had run off with Shinji. Hikari looked at the other two girls in surprise. Asuka had a stunned look on her face while Rei……..Rei seemed really pissed. That's when the German cursing began….only….it was Rei cursing.

"Rei," Kensuke said, "I think you've been around the Red Demon too……" Kensuke was sent flying by a slap from Rei.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STOOGE."

Touji and Hikari stared slack jawed at Rei.

"Asuka," Hikari whispered to her friend. "What's wrong with Rei."

"Mr. Suzuhara," Asuka said formally, "Ms. Horaki, and….." Asuka looked down at Kensuke. "Mr. Aida. We really need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei ran as fast as he could to keep up with Mana. Finally they had reached their classroom which, due to the lunch hour, was empty.

"Shinji, "Mana said as she leaned against a desk, "I just wanted to say thank you for listening last night."

Rei remained quiet as he had no clue what had occurred the night before between Mana and Shinji.

"I really haven't talk to anyone about my parents." Mana continued, "..and having someone to talk to about it…..it just….." Mana took a deep breath. "It makes me feel a bit more relaxed."

'She talked to Shinji about her parents.' Rei thought, 'nothing more. How would Shinji respond?'  "It was nothing." He finally said.

"Nothing?" Mana repeated, "Shinji what you did wasn't nothing to me."

"You were a friend in need." 'Shinji' said, "I would do the same thing for any of my friends."

"But I want to be more then a friend Shinji." Mana said, slowly walking over to 'Shinji'. She got right up close, pressing her chest against 'Shinji's'. 'Shinji's mind went into overload as it tried to process all the various signals she was getting. Also the front of his pants seemed tighter for some reason.

"I uhhh must go see to Asu…my girlfriend." 'Shinji' then quickly left the room.

Mana blinked, then he face fell into a scowl.

"Damn that German Bitch." She muttered, "Shinji will be mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Kensuke muttered.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Misato said.

"How horrible." Hikari said, "All of you stuck in the wrong bodies. It's….just so indecent."

"We'll get by." Misato then glanced over at the fuming Asuka. "Asuka, if you keep that up, Rei's face is going to freeze that way."

"She's been that way since the new girl took an interest in Shinji." Touji said.

"Was that her?" Misato asked. Seeing Touji and Hikari nod, she continued. "Now I see why Asuka's upset. She's kinda cute."

"Oh my god."

"Yes Kensuke. We heard." Misato then looked back at Hikari and Touji. "SO what's her story?"

"She's a whore." Asuka said, "Plain and simple."

"Asuka." Hikari said glancing at her friend. "Mana's father vanished when she was young and then her mother was killed. Kensuke hacked the school computer……" She glared at the oblivious Kensuke. "…….but that was all there was. It was as bare as Rei's NERV file."

"Oh my god."

Asuka threw her hands up in the air.

"All right Kensuke. WHY the hell are you 'oh my god'–ing?"

"Shinji."

"What about him?" Touji asked.

"He's…well he's in….." Kensuke swallowed, "He's in Misato's body."

"Yeah. So?"

Kensuke grabbed Touji by the collar.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!? SHINJI IS IN THE BODY OF THE SEXIEST PERSON WE'VE EVER MET AND YOU SAY 'So?'." Kensuke released Touji and got a kind of dreamy look in his eyes. "Just think of it, he's all alone at the apartment. Just him, and Misato's thighs, her breasts, her naughty bi.…."

Kensuke never finished the sentence as a fist flew out and caught him under the jaw. He flew backwards and landed on his back, out cold. Asuka let out a whistle.

"Nice punch Misato."

Misato shook her right hand.

"Ow. Sorry Asuka I think I hurt it."

Asuka shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It was for a good cause."

"Hello."

Everyone looked up to see Rei walking towards them.

"Hi Rei." Hikari said.

Rei blinked, then looked at Asuka and Misato.

"You told them?"

"They deserved to know." Misato said, "Besides, they can help us keep our cover."

"Oh." Rei then looked down at the unconscious Kensuke. "What happened to him?"

"He decided abruptly that he needed a nap." Misato replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment.

Shinji let out a sigh. Since the others had gone off to school, there was nothing left for her to do but sit and read, watch TV, or have a wonderful conversation with Pen Pen. Reading got old quickly as that involved her looking downward….which usually ended up with her eyes traveling towards her cleavage. TV was no good as there were only soaps on and she wanted to preserve what manhood was left in her. And Pen Pen wasn't much of a conversationalist. Leaving the apartment was also out of the question. Even when they had left for the UN, Shinji could feel eyes staring at her body. She had no idea how Misato could stand it. Oh….wait…Misato enjoyed that kind of attention.

With a sigh, she got up, grabbed the phone then walked out onto the balcony. She quickly dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hi!" came Skuld's voice, "You've reached Skuld Wishbringer….."

"…and Sayoko Morisato!" came Sayoko's voice.

"We're not home right now….."

"…but feel free to leave a message after the beep."

Shinji let out a sigh, then began speaking after she heard the beep.

"Hello Sayoko, it's Shinji." She said, "Now I know you're already wondering what is going on because this voice is obviously Misato's. Something…..happened last night. We don't know what. So here the thing…." She began to explain over the phone what had happened. As she spoke, she missed the front door opening and a male voice call out.

"….so that's all of it." Shinji said wrapping up his message. "Please call us when you get back. Maybe you and your Aunt can help us. Bye." She clicked the phone of, then rested her head on the balcony in her arms and sighed. She then heard movement behind her and then felt hands gently grabbing her chest.

"Mmmmmmm." Came a male voice, "It's been awhile Misa-chan."

"GAH!!!!!!" Shinji jumped into the air, sending the man and phone flying against the sliding door.

"Sorry Misato," the man said, "I thought you had heard me come in."

"K…k…k…Kaji!?!" Shinji managed to spit out.

Kaji Ryoji smiled.

"Yep, it's me in the flesh. Sorry I didn't call Misa-chan, but I was able to come back a few days early." He then crawled on his arms and legs towards Shinji. Shinji tried to get away, but she soon found herself pinned by Kaji.

"It's been so long Misa-chan." Kaji said as he leaned forward.

"Kaji! Wait!!! I'm.. mmph!" Shinji's pleas were cut off as Kaji kissed her deeply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, on the way home from school.

"Oh my god. School sucks."

Rei and Asuka looked over at Misato. Misato looked at them questioningly.

"What?"

"You've just summed up my entire school experience since I graduated College." Asuka said.

"Hey! I was told to put you in the school." Misato said, "It was supposed to help you have a life outside of Eva!"

"Thanks Misato. I really appreciate the homework I've had to do."

"Oh shut up! You get to spend more time with Shinji." Misato said, "And when you two graduate and he goes to college and you become my assistant, you're going to miss him."

"When I graduate" Asuka said, "And when I get my body back."

"Uh oh."

Both girls looked at Rei.

"What is it?" asked Misato.

Rei pointed with his hand.

"Kaji is home."

Misato perked up.

"Kaji's home!" WOO HOO!" Misato quickly took off running.

"Well that was a disgusting display." Asuka muttered.

"Looked familiar to me." Rei commented.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"That was how you looked when someone mentioned Kaji way back in Tokyo-3."

Asuka winced. "I did?"

"Yes."

"I was really pathetic." Asuka said, "Thinking that way about Kaji, especially when he only had eyes for Misato." Asuka sighed, "I remember one time I came home and he and Misato were……." Asuka's eyes suddenly went wide.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Rei," Asuka said slowly, "Misato was with us."

"Yes….."

"Shinji is at home……."

"That is correct."

"Shinji is in Misato's body."

Rei froze in her tracks.

"Kaji doesn't know that Shinji is Misato." Asuka continued.

"Oh shit." Rei said.

Both took off running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Sayoko let out a huge sigh and looked up from her 'Modern Goddess' magazine. The line was moving, but very slow. She then looked over at her Aunt.

"Don't you even dare ask me how long now." Skuld said, not even looking up from her book.

"But Auntie….."

"No buts!"

Sayoko grumbled.

"You're in heaven. Don't curse." Skuld added.

Sayoko sighed again, then looked back at her magazine.

'Wonder how the others are?' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato flung the door open and ran into the apartment.

"KAJI!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she leaped into the man's arms.

Kaji blinked for several moments.

"Umm…..Asuka?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

Misato's eyes widened as she realized what she had forgotten about.

"OH!" Misato quickly released Kaji. "Kaji, some things happened last night."

"Is that why Misato is acting all weird?" Kaji asked.

Misato paled. "Wha??"

"I got home and greeted Misato." Kaji said, " I was kissing her, she screamed and ran into Shinji's room, locking the door behind her. She hasn't responded to a thing I've said since."

"Oh my god." muttered Misato as she dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

"What? What is it? Asuka are you alright? What's wrong with her?"

Before Misato could answer, the door flew open and Rei and Asuka entered.

"Shinji? Rei?" Kaji asked, "What's wrong with Misato and Asuka?"

"Kaji," Rei softly said, "You may want to sit down for this." Rei then glanced at Asuka. "Go check on Shinji." Asuka nodded and hurried off down the hall.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Kaji asked.

"Well…" Rei began, "It's like this……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka walked up to the door marked 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' and knocked. She waited several moments, but received no answer. She tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Shinji," she said, "Open the door."

A shuffling sound was heard from inside, followed by the lock clicking. Asuka tried the door and opened it. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Shinji's room was dark, she was only just able to make out the shapes of the furniture by the small amount of light that leaked through the shade.

"Shinji?" she called out softly. She heard slight movement on the bed, and headed towards it. Reaching downward, she felt her hand brush against someone. That someone shuddered from the touch.

"Shinji," Asuka said, "It's alright. It's me, Asuka."

Asuka soon found herself in a powerful hug.

"Shinji!" Asuka gasped, "Not so strong!"

The hug released itself slightly.

"Sorry." Shinji said.

"It's alright." Asuka said. She then put her arms around Shinji, "I'm here."

"WHAT?!?!?" came Kaji's voice from the living room.

"I think Rei and Misato just told Kaji what happened." Asuka said with a slight chuckle. Shinji's only response was to bury her face into Asuka's shoulder.

"Sorry." Asuka said, "I didn't mean to laugh. Don't worry Shinji, we'll get back to normal. I know we will."

Shinji finally looked up at Asuka.

"You mean that?"

Asuka nodded. "Of course! I don't want to be kissing my Guardian!"

Shinji gave a weak smile, "And I don't want to be kissing my sister."

"You'd better not want to." Asuka said with a smile. "I'm the only one you can kiss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should see something." The Demoness said.

"Give it time." Her teacher responded.

"But nothing is happening!" the Demoness responded.

"Just because the UN Medical Department isn't in a panic doesn't mean nothing happened."

The Demoness grumbled and then looked back out over the City.

"It'd be easier if we knew who the pilots were." She said, "THEN we'd know if it worked."

"We've already been over this." Her teacher replied, "Now do your exercises."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day.

During lunch.

"You know we still have a problem." Rei said. Asuka and Misato looked over at Rei.

"You mean besides the fact we aren't in the right bodies?" Asuka asked.

"We still have the concert coming up in 3 days and we still do not have a second violin."

Asuka threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh yes! Let's not forget about that!" Asuka glared at Rei, "We've spent that last 2 days in bodies different from our own and you're still worried about the fact that we don't have a second violin for the stupid concert?!"

Rei looked right back at Asuka without flinching.

"We can not do anything about our current predicament." Rei said softly, "That problem is left up to Doctor Akagi, the NORN computer, and Kami-sama and his Grand-Daughter. So I have decided to worry about something we can control."

"She's right Asuka." Misato said.

"Excuse me."

The three looked up to see Mana behind them.

"Yes?" Asuka asked rather annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for a violin player." Mana said.

"And what gives you the right to…" Asuka started before Misato covered her mouth.

"What about it?" Misato asked.

"Well," Mana said, giving 'Shinji' a look, "I know how to play Violin."

"You do?" Rei asked.

"Yep."

"Would you be interested in practicing with us tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!?!?" Asuka shouted through Misato's hand.

"I'D LOVE TO!!" Mana shouted happily, "Thank you Shinji!"

Mana then ran off practically skipping.

Asuka glared at Rei.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I solved one of our problems." Rei replied.

"No! 'Shinji' just 'invited' a girl who has the hots for him to the apartment over his girlfriend's objections!"

Rei thought about that for a moment.

"I suppose I did."

"Thanks a lot Rei. You just made my life that much tougher."

"Don't worry about it Asuka." Misato said, "Remember, Shinji choose you. He could have run off with any number of girls, even a Goddess, and he still choose you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have to worry about that girl whoring over my Shinji." Asuka muttered.

"ASUKA!"

"Well she is!" Asuka said, "What else would you like me to care her? A Tramp? A Slut? A Demon?"

"Who's a demon?" Hikari asked as she, Touji and Kensuke walked up.

"Asuka was talking about Mana." Rei replied.

"Why are you calling Mana a demon?" Hikari asked.

"Because she's after Shinji……."

"THAT'S IT!!" Asuka cried, "It explains everything!"

"What does?" Misato asked.

"Mana is a Demon." Asuka said triumphantly.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Look, she arrived the day before all this body switching happened." Asuka explained, "She doesn't have much of a history, and she's after my Shinji!"

"Yep." Misato said, "That makes her a Demon. Get the Holy water and soak her. Seriously Asuka, that's no proof of being a demon."

"If Sayoko was here she could tell us if Mana was." Touji said.

"But we do not know when she'll be back." Rei said.

Asuka frowned and stared at the ground a moment. Suddenly her face lit up again.

"I got it! Remember, demons are allergic to lucky charms! We just get them on Mana and if she reacts…..she's a demon!"

"Oh!" Kensuke cried jumping to his feet, "I know just where to get some!" He then turned and ran off.

"Where the hell is he running to?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know." Touji said, "Come on. There's a temple near here that gives out charms. Let's pick up a few to disprove your theory."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit later.

"Where the hell is Kensuke?" Touji asked, "Class is about to start!"

"Never mind that stooge." Asuka said, "Where the hell is Mana?"

"I don't…oh..here she comes."

Asuka turned around to see Mana walking into the class. She turned and nodded to Rei who placed a paper lucky charm from the nearby temple onto Mana's chair. Mana did not notice it as she sat down, preferring to give 'Shinji' a goofy grin. Asuka, Touji, Rei, Misato, and Hikari all watched patiently. Finally Mana noticed them staring at her.

"What?!" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Mana turned away from them. Asuka whirled about on the other four.

"Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe because she isn't a demon?" Hikari asked.

"It must have been because of her clothes. Touji! Strip her!"

"NO!" Touji shouted, causing the rest of the class to glance at him. "She isn't a demon," he whispered, "Just get it through that…."

The door to the class was flung open as Kensuke ran into the room. He stood before Mana and reached into his bag.

"TAKE THIS DEMON!!" he cried as he dumped an entire box of Lucky Charms cereal over Mana's head.

Mana just sat there stunned, bits of cereal dropping from her hair, piling up on her desk, lap, and the floor around her. The rest of the class remained where they were in complete shock. Asuka, Rei, Misato, Touji, and Hikari stared at their friend. Then Asuka dropped her head.

"Mien Gott he is an idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigel sat in front of the TV, watching the show that she had come to like. Yes, she was a robot, but her programming made her seem human, thus, she had wants, needs, and desires. Banpei too had wants needs and desires, unfortunately, what he desired most didn't want to watch TV with him.

"I told you to leave me alone." Sigel muttered.

"Bleep?" replied Banpei.

"I know you want to spend time with me." Sigel said, "But we're together every single day. Can I please have time alone to myself?"

"Bleep."

"Thank-you." Sigel turned back to the TV. That was when she saw a flash of light and the beginnings of a glow coming from the mirror.

"Mistress Sayoko is home!" she called out.

In a flash, Sayoko floated through the mirror and landed lightly on the floor.

"Greetings Mistress." Sigel said with a slight bow.

Sayoko stared at Sigel.

"I thought I told you to knock off the Mistress stuff."

"You did." Sigel replied.

"Then why aren't you?"

"Mistress Skuld had told us that we were to obey you as if it was her."

"But why Mistress?"

"It denotes that you are in control."

"Just….try calling me 'Sayoko'." The goddess said, "Calling me Mistress makes me feel like I should be in black leather with a whip." Sayoko turned and started to head towards her room.

"There was a phone call while you were gone." Sigel shouted.

Sayoko turned back around.

"Who was it?"

"We did not answer it." Sigel replied, "We let 'Mr. Answering Machine' take it."

Sayoko shook her head as she walked over to the phone.

"Auntie really has to work on these names." Arriving at the phone, she looked over at the red and white device next to it. She reached out to press the button, then stopped.

"Ummm…Which one is the play….and which one is the self-destruct?"

 Sayoko closed her eyes and winced as she pressed a button. Soon, Misato's voice filled the room.

"Hello Sayoko, It's Shinji……."

"SHINJI?!?!" Sayoko shouted, "What?!?!?!"

Sayoko listened as Shinji's message continued to play out.

"….please call us when you get back. Maybe you and your Aunt can help us. Bye."

"AUNTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji once again found herself sitting alone in the apartment. Kaji, after having apologized yet again to Shinji, had vanished from the apartment, presumably waiting for the others to come back. Pen Pen was sitting on the floor, staring intently at the show that was playing on the TV.

Which happened to be a soap.

'This makes no sense.' Shinji thought, "How can she be with a guy who is her mother's brother's son's friend's boyfriend? How do woman understand these things?' She then looked down at Pen Pen. 'And how does he understand this?'

The ring of the phone pulled Shinji out of her musings. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Shinji? It's Doctor Akagi."

"Yes Doctor?" Shinji asked, "Have you figured out…"

"I'm sorry Shinji." Ritsuko said softly, "The NORN hasn't come up with anything that would be 100% reliable. Best chance is that you all could end up in the right bodies, but your minds would be irreversibly damaged. It'd be safer to leave things the way they are."

"Oh." Shinji said.

"I'll keep working at it and having the NORN run things over. But right now…." Ritsuko's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry Shinji."

Shinji hung the phone up and sank to the floor.

"What am I going to tell the others?" Shinji muttered quietly.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Shinji slowly walked towards it and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Shinji," came a female voice, "It's me, Sayoko."

Shinji's hands flew over the locks and she quickly swung the door open.

"THANK GOD!" she shouted as she grabbed Sayoko in a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Shinji…."

"What?"

"AIR!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was one of the most pointless things I've ever done." Misato said as she, Asuka, and Rei walked home.

"…." was Asuka's only reply.

"The best part was when the teacher walked in and saw Kensuke standing over Mana with the empty box." Misato chuckled, " 'What is that Mr. Aida?'  'Cereal sir.' 'And why is it in my class?' 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day sir.'" Misato stopped and looked at the other two. "That boy is a quick thinker. He's going to do well one of these days."

"Yeah sure." muttered Asuka.

"You're just mad that you didn't prove Mana was a Demon."

"Didn't prove she wasn't one either." Asuka said.

Misato just smiled and skipped away. Asuka looked over at Rei.

"Do I really act like that? And look that smug about it?"

"Well, yes." Rei replied.

"Remind me to try and stop doing that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Rei and Asuka finally caught up to Misato just outside their apartment door. Misato was bent over slightly with her ear to the door.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I hear laughing." Misato said.

"So?" Asuka replied, "Shinji's laughing. Maybe he's watching something funny."

"Maybe, but why would he have other woman in there."

"WHAT?!?!" Asuka reached over and flung the door open. "It had better not be that bitch!"

Asuka stormed into the apartment headed towards the living room.

"LISTEN HERE YOU…….." Asuka's voice trailed off as she spotted who sat on either side of Shinji.

"Hello Asuka." Sayoko said with a smiled.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Skuld added.

Asuka stood silent for a moment, giving Rei and Misato enough time to catch up with her.

"Actually, yes." Asuka finally said. She quickly dove at Sayoko and wrapped her in a hug. "Danke Gott you're here!"

"I think you mean Goddess." Skuld said with a smile. "And we have even better news for you."

"You can help us?" Misato asked, joy creeping into her voice.

Skuld nodded. "I even know how it happened."

"How?"

"You and your fellow roommates fell victim to a Demonic Device. It's a relatively old trick that demons used about 200 years ago. They gave up when it just didn't become fun anymore and became just to hard to aim."

"But you can fix us right?" Asuka asked.

Skuld reached beside the couch and lifted up a helmet like device.

"We can do it anytime you want. Unless you prefer the bodies you're currently in?"

"Skuld," Misato said, "If you ever say that again, I'm going to get your Sister to bring out useless machines."

Skuld gulped. "Ok, let's get this going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

With a sigh, Kaji walked up to his front door. By now his wife was home, as were the three children. Unfortunately, his wife was in the body of a teenager, and a teenage boy possessed his wife's body (which led to a lot of what were once wonderful dirty thoughts to become oh so wrong).

Kaji opened the door and stepped into the small hallway. From further in the apartment, happily chatting voices reached him.

"I'm home." He called out, slowly removing his shoes.

"KAJI!!!!" came a female shout, followed by the sound of running feet.

It took Kaji several moments before he realized that the voice did not belong to a teenager. By that point, someone ran around the corner and leaped at him, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Ow!" he muttered as he looked up. Looking back at him was Misato, HIS Misato.

"Hi Kaji." Misato said with a slightly evil smile.

"Misa-chan?"

"In the flesh." Misato then leaned forward and kissed Kaji on the lips. They remained that way for several moments, then Misato broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I feel really naughty tonight." She said softly, "How about you?"

"What about the kids?" Kaji asked.

Misato's grin grew even bigger.

"They are going over to Sayoko's where they will be Skuld's problem for the night." Misato stood up. "I expect you to be in proper attire upon the departure of the children."

She then turned and left the hallway, leaving Kaji on the floor.

"God, I love those kinds of orders." Kaji muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

The Goddess' Apartment.

Skuld gave each of the four teenagers sitting before her a stern look.

"There had better not be any funny business tonight." She said, "Shinji, you have the couch while the girls will stay in Sayoko's room. Banpei and Sigel will be on guard. And so help me, if anything does happen…." She looked specifically at Asuka and Shinji. "Not even Kami-sama will save you from Misato OR me." She then smiled. "Pleasant dreams!" Skuld then left the living room.

"Sayoko," Asuka said, "Your Aunt can be scary at times."

"Yeah, I know." Sayoko replied, "So, how does it feel to be back in your own bodies?"

"Much better." Asuka said.

"Nice to get that weight off my chest." Shinji said, getting a look from the three girls. "What? What did I say?"

Asuka gave Shinji a bit more of a look, then turned to Sayoko.

"So what happened? You said you'd be gone a week."

"Well," Sayoko said, "We'd been in the line for about 50 hours when Thor showed up with a bunch of his drinking buddies. They wanted their license renewed too. However, they were too drunk to remember the new rules."

"What happened?" asked Shinji.

Sayoko smiled, "Norse Gods tend to do two things very well: They like to drink, and they like to fight. Thor got annoyed when he was told to take a number, so he brought out Mjolnir, his hammer, and proceeded to smash everything in sight. In the panic of everyone running around and screaming, Auntie stood up and led me towards the main desk. Thor was swinging at everything and everyone, as were his buddies, and then he saw Auntie. He and his buddies stopped, bowed to us, then resumed chasing everyone and smashing things. The clerk renewed our licenses without complaint, since everyone else had other things on their minds. As we left, Twenty-five Valkyries charged in to establish order again."

"Wow." The three mortals said together.

"Anyway," Sayoko said, "What have I missed?"

"There is renewed conflict regarding Shinji's affections." Rei replied.

"Conflict hell!" Asuka said, "That Demonic Whore showed up and is trying to get her claws into my Shinji!"

"Demonic whore?" Sayoko asked, looking at Rei.

"Asuka believes the new student in our class, Mana Kirishima, to be a Demon." Rei said.

"A Demon? What gives you that idea?"

"Kensuke looked up information on her in the school computers." Shinji said, "He found her file as bare as Rei's NERV file."

"What does she look like?"

"She is our age, auburn hair, green eyes." Rei replied, "Misato said she was rather cute."

"I still say she's a demon." Asuka said with a growl.

"We did test Asuka's theory." Rei added.

"How did you test it?" Sayoko asked.

"We attempted to place Kirishima in contact with Lucky Charms."

"Oh don't remind me about that." Asuka said, "Kensuke is an idiot."

"Why? What happened?" Sayoko asked.

"Kensuke ran off to some store." Rei said, "The rest of us went to a temple and got a few lucky charms. We set them on Mana's chair and she sat on them with no reaction."

"I think it's because her clothes were in the way." Asuka said.

"No." Sayoko said, "Auntie Skuld told me a story where Mara went after my parents and stepped on a charm. She got blown off her feet and lost her memory. If Mana was a Demon, she should have been affected."

"Oh." mumbled Asuka.

"So what did Kensuke do?"

"He misunderstood what we meant by Lucky Charms." Rei stated.

"The stooge dumped a box of cereal on her." Asuka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence of the night outside the apartment was shattered by the sounds of a hysterically laughing Goddess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stood within a circle of light, one figure in black, the other in blue and white. Red eyes stared across at blue eyes.

"Thou, who art with me always." A six-year-old Sayoko said, "Guardian of Shadow…."

"…Guardian of Light," the girl in black replied.

"When fails the light, when fades the shadow," the two said together, "Let shadow guard Light, let Light guard Shadow. One existence, Entangled Souls, Life shared as one"

"For all Gods," Sayoko said, "I, Sayoko, do so swear!"

"For all Demons," the girl in black answered, "I……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko sat up straight in her bed, covered in sweat. A quick look around showed that all was well in her room. Asuka and Rei were asleep. Shinji had left long ago for the couch. Sayoko glanced at her clock and sighed. It read 4am. Two more hours until she actually had to be up, and then yet another until school.

Sayoko floated up into the air and over her sleeping friends. She landed softly just outside her door and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she then turned on the light and stared at her reflection.

"That damn Doublet dream again" she muttered to herself, "What does it mean?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

"Three days of detention." muttered Kensuke.

"Serves you right." Hikari said, "What were you thinking? Dropping cereal on Mana?"

"Asuka said Demons were allergic to Lucky Charms!"

"Not those kind." Touji replied.

"Well I guess I know that now." Kensuke sighed and sank into his chair.

The door to the class opened and Mana entered. She walked towards her desk, passing the three.

"Hello Suzuhara, Horaki, Stooge." She then continued on towards her desk.

"Great." muttered Kensuke, "Now she's calling me stooge." He looked over at Hikari and Touji. "You know maybe she is a demon. She does have red hair."

"Not the same as Asuka's though." Touji replied.

"Oh my!" Hikari started running towards the door. Touji and Kensuke followed her, then smiled as they spotted who Hikari had seen.

Sayoko had barely entered the class when she was swallowed up in a hug from Hikari.

"You made it back!" Hikari shouted, "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Sayoko answered, "All renewed for awhile." Sayoko then looked around the class and found herself being stared at by a pair of green eyes.

"Who is that?" Sayoko asked, "The new girl?"

"Yep, that's the demon." Asuka said, entering the class behind Sayoko.

"Asuka!" Hikari shouted, "You're you!"

Asuka smiled, then leaned in and whispered into Hikari's ear.

"Skuld fixed everything last night. And I was right, a Demon did cause that entire mess."

Hikari's eyes went wide. She then looked over at Mana.

"So she is a demon?" Hikari asked.

"We'll find out." Asuka gave Sayoko a shove towards Mana. "Go introduce yourself."

Sayoko glared at Asuka, then turned and walked up to Mana's desk.

"Hello." Sayoko said with a smile.

"Hi." Mana replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sayoko Morisato." Sayoko replied, holding out her hand.

"Mana Kirishima." Mana took the offered hand. "Don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh that was because I had to go back with my Aunt to her homeland." Sayoko replied, try not to change her expressions as the sound of a screamed echoed in her mind from Mana's, "There was some paper work she needed to fill out. I just got back in yesterday. I hope no one has been giving you a hard time."

"Oh no. Everyone has been very nice. Other then Aida and that Sohryu girl." Mana leaned closer to Sayoko. "I think she has a permanent stick up her butt." She whispered.

Sayoko let out a laugh. "Asuka's always been that way."

Mana chuckled. "At least she's consistent." Mana then looked up at Sayoko. "You look familiar. Have you ever been to the States?"

Sayoko shook her head. "Been here in Japan for all my life, other then to go with my Aunt."

"Just seems like I know you from somewhere." Mana said, "Oh well. I'll see you around I guess."

"Definitely," Sayoko said, "Since you're playing with Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, you'll be seeing a lot of me."

Mana smiled, "That's good. I could use another smiling face in that group."

Sayoko smiled and then returned to her seat where she powered up her laptop. Almost immediately a message appeared on it.

Sohryu: I was right wasn't I? She is a demon.

Morisato: Unfortunately, no.

Sohryu: WHAT?!?!?

Morisato: She doesn't seem to have any Demonic power that I can detect. Though…..she is quite sad.

Sohryu: How do you know?

Morisato: read her emotions during the hand shake. You know, one of those goddess things. It's…..she's like us in a way.

Sohryu: oh

Morisato: Anyway, we still on for practicing tonight.

Sohryu: Yeah. Let Kirishima know. You're the only one on good terms with her.

Morisato: right.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS NOW!!!!" the Class Rep hollered out, "OR I'M GOING TO START HANDING OUT PUNISHMENT DUTIES!!!!"

Morisato: Now our Class Rep on the other hand, she might be a demon.

"ASUKA!" the Class Rep shouted, "Get to your seat!! This is no time for laughter!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

The concert.

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Mana had just performed and received a large round of applause. Mana left the other three children to wonder around the auditorium. She soon found herself on the second story of the auditorium, overlooking the stage and floor seating. The balcony had been had been closed off, so that the audience was sitting on the floor seating. It was not entirely empty however. Kensuke was standing rough in the middle of the balcony with a camera mounted on a tripod.

"Alright," Mana said, startling Kensuke, "What is a stooge like you doing up here?"

"Oh…uhh…...Hi Mana." Kensuke said, "Shinji asked me to record the performance tonight."

"Ok. So why are you still up here."

"Well, Sayoko is about to perform."

"Oh." Mana walked over and sat down next to Kensuke. Down below on the stage, a concert piano was rolled out. A few moments later, Sayoko step out to cheers from the audience, and whistling from her Aunt. Sayoko sat down at the piano and from her fingers came some of the most beautiful music ever made.

"You know," Mana said softly, feeling bad that she was interrupting such wonderful music, "I was wondering. How did Asuka, Rei, Shinji, and Sayoko all become friends? I mean, Asuka and Shinji are complete opposites. He's so quiet and she's…."

"A bitch?" Kensuke asked.

"Well yeah. They don't seem to have any common interests other then classical music. It just doesn't seem like they'd all end up as friends together."

"I suppose a lot of it had to do with they were all forced to live together in Tokyo-3."

Mana's head whipped around.

"They lived where?"

Kensuke winced, "I think it's best you forget that. I shouldn't be discussing this."

"Discussing what?" Mana asked, "Kensuke, tell me. Please?"

Kensuke let out a sigh. "Only a few people know this. Though I suppose a lot more know now from that competition in Nekomi-2 awhile ago." Kensuke turned and looked at Mana. "You have to swear not to tell anyone about this, especially anyone from school."

Mana nodded. Kensuke saw this, then looked back at Sayoko.

"They were EVA pilots."

Mana's eyes widened. "No way. I mean, to Pilot those things you'd have to have years of training. The pilots have to be in their 30s by now."

"Asuka and Rei both began their training around age 5. Shinji came to Tokyo-3, fought and defeated an Angel with no training. Rei joined him in combat a few months later, then Asuka came over from Germany. Asuka and Shinji lived with their Commanding Officer and Guardian Misato. Rei had an apartment all to herself. About six months after I first met Shinji, Touji became a pilot. A few weeks later, Sayoko arrived and moved in with Asuka, Shinji, and Misato." Kensuke looked over at Mana, whose green eyes got wider and wider. Down below, Sayoko's music began to crescendo. "They probably never would have become friends without EVA. With EVA, they worked hard together to become a great team. Because they lived together, they also became very close." Kensuke let out a sigh and looked back at the stage. "Sometimes I feel like I'm left out of a few things because they are so close. I don't have the bond that they have, especially between Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Sayoko. Their friendship is probably the strongest I will ever know."

Mana remained silent for the rest of the time Sayoko played. When she was done, Sayoko received a standing ovation from the audience. Mana and Kensuke joined in. Far above the audience in the rafters, a small animal watched the girl on stage with great interest. The animal then walked along the rafter on four legs and vanished out of the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

Mana had gone off and celebrated a successful concert. She then walked with the others on their way home. At her turn off, Mana waved good bye to Sayoko and the others. As soon as the others were out of sight, Mana's face went from one of joy, to neutral. She walked quickly to her apartment and stepped inside. Walking into the still unfinished living room, she gave a quick look around.

"Where are you?" she called out.

Immediately, her cat leaped into view on to a box.

Mana sat down right in front of the cat.

"I just found out something." Mana said.

"Oh?" the cat answered, "And that is?"

"The identity of the EVA Pilots. Turns out, they're my age and in my class."

The cat raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least we know who they are now. Now it should be easy for you to earn that First Class Demonship."

Mana nodded and looked at the floor.  The cat noticed this.

"What is it?"

"One of the pilots is Shinji Ikari."

"The boy you like." The cat replied, "He shall be dealt with as well."

"He'll what?!" Mana shouted, " But Welsper, I…"

The cat leaped up and smacked Mana with its paw."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" Welsper snarled, "I am your teacher! Do you want to be a First Class or not?"

"Yes sir." Mana said softly, rubbing her cheek.

"Then you will obey me!" Welsper then sat back down on his hind legs. "I too, once wanted something that could never have been mine. I still carry that pain in my heart, but I have moved one. So shall you. Concentrate on disrupting the live of these pilots. Make them miserable!"

Mana remained quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Then an evil smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Suppose that I could make their lives miserable and get Ikari as mine?"

Welsper frowned slightly. "Explain."

"I make their lives hell," Mana said, "But I will also drive Sohryu from Ikari. Ikari will be then be comforted by me and when Sohryu sees us together……"

"I see…." Welsper replied, "If you can do this, so be it. But I warn you, mortals can be tricky and often will do the thing you least suspect." Welsper looked out the window, lost in the past. "I know from experience." He added softly. He then turned and walked off.

Mana stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out over the city, her green eyes glowing from the reflecting street lights.

"I will have you Shinji Ikari." She said, "Or else."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month went by.

For Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Sayoko, it was a month where everything was pretty much normal. They went to school, hung out with their friends, and carried on as they always had. Mana also hung out with them, though Asuka would still protest, her complaints carried less weight in light of her lack of evidence, and Sayoko's claim that Mana did not have any Demon powers that she could detect.

Mana continued to hide her demonic identity from the others. At home, she practiced her skills with Welsper. She also went out on occasion and caused mischief here and there: A traffic light that had green in all directions, ATM machine that spewed out cash at anyone who walked by, annoying things.

All the while, Mana plotted out her next move against the pilots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

"Damn Demons." Peorth muttered from the SysOp chair. "What are they up to?"

"Ma'am?"

Peorth glanced over at Chrono. "There's all this demon activity in Tokyo-2, yet Yggdrasil can't detect them until they do something. By that point, they're gone."

"So what can we do?" Chrono asked.

Peorth thought for a moment, drumming her fingers on the armrest.

"Call Skuld." Peorth finally said, "Tell her to come up here to speak to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Sayoko, and Mana were all walking together after school.

"Five more months!" Asuka shouted, "And then FREEDOM!!"

"Yay. Five more months and then I get ready for college." Shinji muttered.

Asuka looked at Shinji.

"Hey! Don't look so depressed. It'll a few months before it starts. So relax!"

"Says the girl who has already graduated college and doesn't need to worry about entrance exams." Rei replied.

"Graduated already college did you Sohryu?" Mana asked.

Asuka whirled about and glared at Mana. "I did! What of it Kirishima?"

Mana smiled, "Just wondering how someone that is so smart could do so poorly on the tests."

Asuka walked over and snarled at Mana. "It's because of that squiggly lines that you call writing!"

"Yeah sure." Mana said with a smirk.

"Why you…!!!" Asuka lunged at Mana. It was only quick action by Sayoko and Shinji that stopped her.

"Well, this is my street." Mana said. She then blew Shinji a kiss. "Later Shinji."

Asuka lunged again, but was still held back by Shinji.

"Just let her go." Shinji said, "She does that to provoke you."

"She was right though." Sayoko said.

"WHAT?!?!" Asuka and Shinji both shouted turning towards Sayoko.

"Her knowledge of Kanji sucks."

Asuka let out a sigh and sagged in Shinji's arms.

"Yeah…it does." She agreed.

"Anyway, This is my street too." Sayoko started up the street, "See you all later."

"Bye Sayoko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Peorth sat in her private office, staring intently at her screen.

"Come one." She muttered. "Where are you?"

A knock at her door didn't even cause her to turn her head.

"Come in!" she called out.

Skuld entered the office and walked up to Peorth.

"What is it Peorth?" Skuld asked, "Chrono said it was important."

"There is a demon somewhere in Tokyo-2."

Skuld blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Peorth finally looked up from the screen. "It's been popping around various parts, only staying long enough to cause trouble and then it vanishes completely."

"So Mara's back." Skuld said, "We've handled her many times."

"It's not Mara." Peorth replied, "She's still in Alaska. And this is different then her, it doesn't have the same level of power." Peorth turned and brought up a list of incidents on her screen. "Read these and tell me what you think."

Skuld began to read each incident. The more she read, the bigger the frown became on her face.

"This doesn't read like something any Demon of Mara's power would do." She finally said, "These are almost like….training exercises."

"Exactly." Peorth replied.

"But then, what about Misato, and the kids shifting souls?"

"You and I both know that device has been around for years." Peorth answered, "Demons don't use it anymore because it's become easy to fix for us."

"So why use it?"

"More training."

"You're saying that there is a low class Demon in Tokyo-2 right now that is training?" Skuld asked, "But that has never happened before! They do all their training in Hell."

"This one isn't." Peorth replied, "I talked to Urd. She agrees with me."

Skuld sighed, "Great. There's a low class demon trainee in the same city as me."

"No."

Skuld looked up. "What?"

"You missed something." Peorth said, "A trainee would never have been able to control or direct that device. It takes a 1st Class Demon to use it."

"That would mean two demons." Skuld said.

Peorth nodded, "A teacher, and the pupil."

"But they've never trained like that." Skuld said, "Urd has talked to her mother and knows how demons are trained. Even Mara told us how she was trained. Demons don't have a teacher/student thing going. It's more……Master and slave if anything, with a capital M. The teacher/student is a heaven only thing."

"Well, I'd say something has changed." Peorth said, "and from the looks of it………it isn't good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko had barely walked five minutes before she spotted Mana waiting for her. Sayoko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Sayoko asked.

"Just wanted to continue to walk with you." Mana replied, "At least until your final turn off."

"Right."

The two walked along the street in silence for several minutes.

"You know you shouldn't provoke Asuka." Sayoko finally said.

"But it's fun." Mana replied, "She always goes ballistic." Mana stopped and looked at Sayoko. "I'm just trying to show Shinji what a bitch she is."

Sayoko sighed, "Mana, Shinji does know what a bitch she is. He's lived with her for quite a few years now."

"I still think he can do better."

"And by better you mean you."

"Naturally."

Sayoko smiled, "You'll never change will you?"

"So long as Shinji doesn't have a ring," Mana answered, "I'll always have a shot." She then looked up. "This is your stop."

"Right." Sayoko turned and stared up the street towards her apartment. "See you later Mana!"

"Sooner then you could possibly think." Mana said with a grin. She then turned and ran the rest of the way towards her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei entered their apartment.

"We're home!" Asuka hollered out.

"Wark!" came the only greeting.

"Guess Misato is still at work." Shinji said.

"And Kaji left for gott knows where." muttered Asuka.

"Hmmm."

Asuka and Shinji glanced over at Rei.

"What is it?" asked Asuka.

"We have mail." She handed the other two hand addressed envelopes addressed to them. Shinji eyed his.

"What is it?"

Asuka held hers up to the light. "Looks kind of like an invitation."

"Invitation to what?"

"Don't know. Let's find out."

Asuka ripped her envelope open and pulled out a the letter inside. She blinked at the contents.

"What does it say?" asked Rei.

"Umm…" Asuka said, "It's says 'You are invited to spend eternity in hell.'"

Suddenly the letter began to glow. Asuka dropped it and backed away. The glow got brighter and brighter. Then there was a flash, followed by Asuka and Rei screaming, then nothing.

Pen Pen waddled out of the living room to the spot the children had been standing at. A pile of ash was all that remained of the letter. The other two letters sat on the floor, smoking slightly as their contents slowly turned to ash.

"Wark?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko entered the apartment holding the mail from their box.

"I'm home!" she shouted out.

"Welcome home!" came Skuld's voice from the living room, "How was your day?"

"Same old same old." Sayoko replied, "Hey we got mail."

"Anything good?"

"Nah. Bills, junk mail, have you seen me?, and….ooooh I got a letter!"

Sayoko walked into the living room holding it.

"Whose it from?" Skuld asked.

"Don't know. It's hand addressed though." Sayoko started to open it. "Looks like an invita…."

"WARNING WARNING DEMONIC PRESCENSE DETECTED!!!" Banpei came rolling out from the hallway, a giant gun popped out of his shoulder and took aim on Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes went wide as the gun fired, covering her in Lucky charm papers.

"Banpei seems to be glitching Auntie." Sayoko said with a sigh.

"Banpei!" Skuld shouted, "Reinitialized your sensors and recognize."

"Bleep?" replied Banpei, "Bleep!"

"He says he can still detect a demonic presence." Sigel said, "Though he does recognize Mistress Sayoko as not the source."

Skuld frowned, "What is the source?"

"It would seem to be the letter Mistress Sayoko is holding."

Sayoko let out a yelp and dropped the letter. She and Skuld then stared at it as if it possessed the plague. Both were silent for a moment.

"I didn't feel anything wrong about it." Sayoko said finally.

"But were you even looking?" Skuld asked.

"Well.……no……"

"Peorth told me there had been demonic activity around. Apparently a teacher and their student."

"But they don't teach the same way we do." Sayoko said, "Aunt Urd and Mara said….."

"I know what Aunt Urd and Mara said." Skuld interrupted, "But something has caused these two to be here. And this letter," she pointed at the object, "may help us figure out what they are up to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere.

Asuka blinked and looked around. One moment she had been in the apartment with Shinji and Rei, now it looked like she was in the middle of a small town. And talk about small! The doors to the homes were, at the most, 4 feet high. The windows of the houses were shuttered up, preventing her from finding out if anyone was actually there. Asuka walked the streets, looking about for any signs of life, and finding non. Not even a cat or a dog made their presence known.

"Where the hell am I?" Asuka muttered.

"Hell is exactly where you are." Came a voice.

Asuka whirled about to see a figure all in black leather, complete with a hooded cape. The hood was up, preventing Asuka from seeing the person's face, but allowing her to see that the person's eyes glowed red.

"How can I be in Hell?" Asuka asked.

"Simple. I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Asuka began to get angry. "Look you! I don't know who the hell you are but I want you to send me home right now!"

"Well," the figure said, " I could do that, but then you'd be leaving your friends to a rather unpleasant death."

Asuka blinked, "What?"

The figure waved it's hand and a small sphere appeared. Images floated across the surface of the sphere, images of Rei, Shinji, and even Touji and Sayoko?!?!

"What are you doing to them?!?!"

"For now, nothing." The figure replied, "But if you leave……." The figure dropped the sphere. It shattered into thousands of pieces when it hit the ground. "………they die."

Asuka shifted nervously. "What do I have to do?"

"Play my little game." The figure said, "If you can rescue them all, and then defeat me, you all can go free."

"And if I don't?"

"Hell has the reputation of being like your worst nightmares." The figure said, "Unlike your nightmares, you shall never wake up from this one."

Asuka sighed, "So we'll be stuck here. Great. What a choice." Asuka looked at the figure. "So what do I do?"

"I leave it to the inhabitants here to tell you." The figure replied, "And just you're not alone." The figure snapped it's fingers. A flash of fire appeared next to Asuka. When they vanished, they left behind Hikari.

"Huh? what!??!" Hikari looked around confused.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!?!" Asuka shouted.

"I'm a demon." The figure replied, "What more did you expect?" The figure then vanished in flames.

"Asuka? What's going on?" Hikari asked.

"That demon has Shinji, Rei, Sayoko, and Touji."

Hikari's eyes widened. "But Sayoko's a……"

"I know." Asuka said, "But somehow, we have to rescue them."

"So how do we do that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" came a new voice.

Asuka and Hikari whirled around to see a funny little orange man with green hair in coveralls. Asuka let out a groan.

"Oh please……don't tell me. You're….."

"I am an Oompa Loompa." The little man replied.

"Mien Gott…I swear if you start singing……."

"Asuka?" asked Hikari confused.

"There was this old American movie based off of a book." Asuka said, "All about a guy and his chocolate factory. Kaji got me the movie when I was 7. It was really childish, but it helped me with English." Asuka pointed at the Oompa Loompa. "They ran the factory for the guy." Asuka placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Oompa Loompa. "Alright then, how do we find our friends?"

"You follow the Yellow Brick road."

Asuka blinked. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope." The Oompa Loompa replied. He turned and pointed. Sure enough, the road in front of them became yellow brick.

"Great…thanks." Asuka grabbed Hikari and started walking.

"What's wrong now?" Hikari asked.

"Now it's become an entirely different story." Asuka said, "It's about a girl in the US who gets sent by a tornado to another land. She had to follow this yellow brick road to see a wizard." Asuka stopped and thought a second. "Come to think of it……" Asuka closed her eyes and clicked her heels together three times, mumbling something Hikari couldn't hear. After a moment, Asuka opened her eyes and looked around. "Didn't think so." She then continued walking.

"What did you just do?"

"Don't ask. It was a really dumb idea in the first place."

As they continued down the yellow brick road, they passed a sign.

"Mien Gott." muttered Asuka.

"What does it say?" Hikari asked.

"'You are now leaving Munchkin Land.'" Asuka then glanced over at Hikari, "Which really doesn't make sense since there was Oompa Loompa's there." Asuka then turned back to the sign. "'This way to the Dark Tower.' Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Where else is a demon going to live?"

"Good point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

Skuld and Sayoko sat behind a barricade. The letter still sat upon the floor, though now it was covered by a glass dome with sensors mounted all over it. Skuld type a few commands on a panel and the dome began to glow. On a screen beside them, information began to fill the screen.

"Well?" Sayoko asked.

"Not sure." Skuld replied.

"Looks kind of like a teleportation spell."

"Yeah, it does." Skuld agreed, "Though definitely demonic in nature."

"Definitely."

"Need to run more tests though."

"Of course."

"Also have to figure out why it was sent to you, and if it was sent to anyone else."

"That'll be fun. There's only like 150 million people in Tokyo-2."

Skuld glanced at her niece." So we start with people we know and work our way up from there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato tiredly entered her apartment and kicked her shoes off.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"Wark wark wark wark!" came Pen Pen's calls.

"What's wrong Pen?"

Misato walked towards the living room, then slipped.

"AHH!!! What the hell!" Misato cried as she fell hard on her back. She laid there for a moment, muttering and cursing in pain, then rolled over to see what she had slid in. On the floor lay three envelopes, two remained sealed, one opened. There was also a small amount of fine ash on the floor, which had a mark in it from her sliding.

"Why is there stuff on the floor?" Misato called out, "Someone could get….." Misato's voice trailed off as she realized something: no one had answered her hello.

"Shinji? Asuka? Rei?" Misato called out. A look back at the doorway showed their shoes to still be there. Their backpacks also lay in the hallway.

Misato moved down towards the bedrooms and looked into each child's room.

No one.

'Maybe they went out?' Misato walked over and looked next to the phone, the traditional place where notes were left. The spot was empty.

Misato picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. Almost immediately a cell phone began to ring in Shinji's bag. The next two numbers she dialed produced similar rings from the remaining two bags. Misato leaned over and flipped through a small phone number book. She found the name she was looking for, then dialed.

"Hello? Is this the Horaki Residence? Hi this is Misato Ryoji. I'm calling to find out if Asuka is there……She's not? Neither is she? Yes, If I see her I'll pass that on. Tell Asuka the same if you see her."

Misato hung up and took in a deep breath. She then flipped a few pages and dialed the next number.

"Hi? Suzuhara residence? This is Misato Ryoji. Is Shinji…..What? He's gone too? Yes, I'll let you know. Thank you."

Misato hung up again.

"What the hell is going on around here?" she said out loud.

Another number dialed.

"Hello, this is Misato Ry….Kensuke! Have you seen Shinji? No? How about Asuka, Rei, Hikari, and Touji? Not since school? Let me know the instant you see or hear from them. Alright? Thank you."

Misato dialed the final number from her phone book.

"Come on pick up……pick up…… PICK UP! Oh..sorry Skuld. Listen is Sayoko there? She is! What about the others? Any of them, Shinji, Touji, Asuka, Hikari and Rei? None of them? When did she see them last? Walking home? Well their stuff is here, but they aren't. And there're these envelopes laying on the floor and…….Hello? Skuld? You still…"

"WHERE ARE THE ENVELOPES?!?!" came a shout from behind her.

Misato leaped into the air, dropping the phone. She whirled about, pulling out her gun. She quickly pointed it elsewhere when she saw who it was.

"Skuld," Misato said, holding her chest, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but this is very important." Skuld said, "Now where are the envelopes?"

Misato pointed. "Over there.

Skuld walked over and looked down at the pile of ash and the envelopes. She carefully lifted one of the sealed ones and looked at it.

"Oh heck."

"What?" Misato asked, "What is it?"

"We may have a Demon problem."

Skuld waved her hand over the spot. With a flash, the envelopes and ash vanished into separate little glass domes. Skuld waved her hand over them again and they vanished entirely.

"Demon problem?" Misato repeated, "But I thought Mara was……"

"She is in Alaska." Skuld said, taking Misato's hand and leading her into the kitchen. "This is an entirely different Demon." She led Misato to the sink.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Misato asked.

"We are going to figure out where this demon is." Skuld said.

"So why are we in the kitchen?"

"I don't exactly have a car Misato……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have I said this sucks?" Asuka asked.

Hikari turned and glared at her friend.

"Repeatedly. For the past 3 hours."

They had been walking along the yellow brick road, through forests and now through fields of wheat, then corn.

"I just hate this." Asuka said, "Poor Shinji, held captive by a demon. Who knows what it's doing to him."

"It has Touji, Rei, and Sayoko." Hikari reminded Asuka, "Don't forget about them."

"Well of course I didn't forget about them! What kind of person do you take me for?"

"A demon for starters!" came a familiar male voice.

Asuka and Hikari turned and looked into the corn field. A little ways in, tied to a pole, was Touji.

"Touji!" Hikari cried. She quickly rain over to where her boyfriend was and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!"

"Could you untie me first and them hug me?" Touji asked, "I've been tied here for a while now."

"I GET IT!" Asuka said, "It's funny as hell and I get it!"

"What is?" Touji asked as Hikari worked on untying him.

"This Demon has been taking things from books. Old books. The Oompa Loompas, Munchkin land, the Yellow Brick road…and now you."

"What about him?" asked Hikari.

"Well that girl that walked along the yellow brick road ended up picking up three people along the way. Each of them needed something. There was the Lion who needed courage, the Tin Man that needed a heart, and a Scarecrow. And you are the Scarecrow."

"What did the Scarecrow need?"

Asuka smirked, "You both need brains."

"WHAT!" Touji shouted, "WHY YOU…..!" before he could finish, Hikari had finally loosened the knot, causing Touji to fall face first onto the ground. Asuka started laughing. Hikari glared at her, then looked back at Touji.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Touji sat up. "So where are we? Besides a Corn Field?"

"From what Asuka told me of her conversation with a demon, in Hell."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I don't know, and neither does she. All we know is we have to rescue Shinji, Rei, and Sayoko and then defeat the demon."

Touji's eyes widened. "It has Sayoko? But she's….."

"I know." Hikari said, helping Touji to his feet. "Which means we are in big trouble."

"So, how do we find them?"

"The Oompa Loompa said to follow the yellow brick road."

"The what?!"

"The Oom….you know what…forget it. We just follow this road ok?"

"Yeah fine." Touji stretched and then followed the road of into the distance with his eyes. "What is at the end of this road anyway?"

"A Wizard." Asuka said, "But with our luck, it's some place that a Demon would call home."

"Wonderful." Touji started walking, "Let's go rescue the others and get the hell out of here."

"Couldn't put it better myself stooge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LET ME OUT!!! ANYONE!!!" Shinji shouted, pounding on the various walls of his prison. It was fairly large, nearly ten feet by ten feet and made of stone. A small cot sat in one corner. In the other had been a tray of food, now long since cold. He didn't know how long he had been in this room, but it had felt like hours.

"LET ME OUT!!" Shinji called out one more time.

"What for?"

Shinji whirled about and found himself face to…well face with the hooded figure.

"Why should I release you?" the figure asked.

"Why are you holding me?" Shinji asked.

"As bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes…." The figure walked closer to Shinji, it's red eyes glowing a bit brighter, "Bait for your friends.

Something began to tick in the back of Shinji's mind. There was something familiar about the voice.

"Why? We've done nothing to you." Shinji said.

"True, you haven't."

"Then why do this? What have you to gain?"

"Something very special." The figure replied.

"And that is?"

"You."

Shinji blinked. "Me? I'm already taken."

"YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT BITCH SOHRYU!" the figure cried out.

Shinji's jaw dropped as he recognized the voice.

"Mana?"

The figure back away a few steps before pulling back it's hood. Auburn hair spilled out from the hood. Mana turned and looked at Shinji, red slashes upon her forehead and upon her cheeks. Her eyes were also red, not the normal green. Shinji backed as far from her as he could get until the wall prevented him from moving any further.

"You…you're a Demon!"

"Yes." Mana said, her voice soft. "I am a Demon. Mana Kirishima, Demon Second Class."

"But why?" Shinji asked, "Why are you doing this? Aren't we friends?"

"Friends are something I can never have." Mana said, "My job doesn't allow me that privilege."

Shinji sat down hard on the floor. "But why…..why all this?"

"Because I want to be a First Class Demon." Mana replied, "And for that to happen, I must do something to get the Higher Powers of Hell to take notice. Causing the Eva Pilots pain and Misery is a way to do that."

"You caused our souls to switch!"

"I didn't know who you really were until the concert Shinji." Mana said, "This was only supposed to be a way to get promoted." Mana turned away. "And then something unexpected happened. A mortal found his way into my heart."

"Mana…."

Mana whirled about. "I will have you as my own Shinji! Asuka will fail to rescue you! And when she does she'll be left to rot here, while you….you have the chance to come with me."

"Asuka and I are in love." Shinji said, "Nothing will ever change that."

Mana eyes hardened slightly. "We shall see. I have all eternity to wait Shinji Ikari." With that she vanished in a fireball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana reappeared within another stone room. Unlike Shinji's, this room had a door and a window looking out across a large field of sand and gravel. Almost immediately Mana sagged to the floor.

"I can't do this." Mana said softly, "I just…." Mana went quiet as a previous teaching from Welsper went through her head.

'We are Demons.' She had said, 'Our whole existence is to bring misery and pain to the mortal world, just as it is the God's existence to bring happiness and joy. This is the way of things.'

'Bad things like monsters exist in the dark.' Her mother had said.

'I see you my pretty.' A dark voice said.

Mana shook her head clear of the old memories.

"I am a Demon." Mana said, "I must do this."

 Mana walked over to a large crystal sphere that had been set into the floor.

"All right," she whispered, "Where are you?"

The sphere glowed and then showed an image of Asuka, Hikari, and Touji walking along the yellow brick road.

"So you found him did you?" Mana said, "That leaves Rei and Shinji……..and Sayoko if she ever turns up." Mana thought for a moment. "What could she…..ah…it doesn't matter." Mana looked back at Asuka and the others. "Perhaps I have made it too easy though."

Mana walked over to a bookshelf and started looking over the names written on the spines.

"No…..no…..no……Ah ha!" Mana pulled out a book and flipped through several of it's pages. "Excellent. The Sleeper shall awaken."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OK," Skuld said, "This is what we know."

Sitting at the table with her were Sayoko and Misato, both giving the elder Goddess their complete attention.

"Number One, There are at least two demons running around Tokyo-2. Number Two, they have caused several small problems around the city, as well as one big one involving you, Misato, and the pilots that live with you. Number three, we now have an incident where all the pilots have targeted, as well as one of their friends. The question is, what are the demons up to?"

"It seems to me," Misato began, "That the children were the targets all along."

"But I wasn't affected by the first incident." Sayoko said.

"True. But you also were not on planet."

"The weapon that was used is rather general." Skuld said, "And my original testing showed that a lot of the building was hit, not specifically your apartment."

"So there are others with their souls mixed up?" asked Misato.

"No," answered Skuld, "In the hands of a skilled demon, the device would only seek out those that the demon wanted, meaning he'd sense for those that knew of NERV, or the inside of an EVA, something that only you all would know. That was another reason it isn't used much anymore because of the concentration required to target it."

"So the first incident was targeted generally in the area the pilots were in." Misato said, "The Second then was aimed specifically at the pilots. The names of the pilots have never publicly been announced or released officially. There are even those running around that claim they are the pilots, but the government denies them."

"Not many in Heaven know who the Pilots are either." Skuld added, "Mara told me before that there are extremely few Demons who know who they are. Hild apparently did that as a favor to Urd."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Sayoko got up and answered it.

"Kensuke?" she asked surprised.

"Sorry for intruding." He said with a bow. "It's just……..they're all missing and……"

"You think you might be next?" Sayoko asked. Seeing Kensuke nod, she continued. "I wouldn't worry about it, but please come inside. We're trying to figure it all out now."

Kensuke followed Sayoko in and bowed politely to Skuld and Misato. He then joined them at the table.

"So back to what we were discussing, at some point in between the attacks, someone blabbed who the pilots were." Misato frowned, "Most of those that were at NERV have gone off to different countries. Ritsuko, Kaji, Maya, and I are about the only ones still in the area."

"Suppose it was a student at their school?"

"No way." Sayoko said, "None of the teachers know who we are. The principal knows, and those that transferred over from Tokyo-3 don't talk about it. The other pilots and I don't even talk about back then. There is no way someone could know from school."

"Um…" interrupted Kensuke, "There is someone at school how just recently found out."

Sayoko narrowed her eyes slightly. "Who?"

"Mana Kirishima." Kensuke said, "She asked why Shinji and Asuka were together and I mentioned that they had lived with each other since Tokyo-3. She started asking more questions, so……I ended up telling her about you being pilots."

Skuld scratched her head. "Mana Kirishima? Isn't that the new girl?"

Sayoko nodded. "She arrived the day after we left to get the licenses renewed."

"Asuka hates her because she seems to be after Shinji," Misato said, "Though from what I saw she's a normal school girl."

"I didn't detect anything demonic from her when I shook her hand." Sayoko added.

"Hmmm." Skuld suddenly sat up. "Maybe we've been going at this wrong. What if there is just one demon and its possessing someone."

"Possessing?" Kensuke asked, "So you do what, an exorcism?"

"That's the Christian term." Skuld said, "Remember, we're Norse, but you have the general idea."

"Problem is we're still back to who is possessed." Sayoko said, "If it was anyone at school, I would have detected them by now."

Skuld looked at Kensuke, "When did you tell Mana?"

"During Sayoko's performance at the concert." Kensuke replied.

"I didn't detect anything." Sayoko said, "Though I was concentrating on something else."

"I felt something," Skuld said, looking back over her memory, "But it was faint. I think it had mostly to do with the song you played."

Sayoko nodded, "It was one of Mom's favorites."

"BLEEP!"

Skuld turned and looked as Banpei and Sigel walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"We have found something odd inside one of the seal envelopes." Sigel said, "It seems to be a cat hair."

Skuld frowned. "Cat hair?"

"Shinji mentioned at school that Mana had a cat." Kensuke said, "A black and white one with a funny star shaped spot on its head."

Skuld's eyes went wide. Sayoko on the other hand looked rather thoughtful.

"Sounds like the cat I had when I was younger. She disappeared when I was…….."

"WHERE DOES MANA LIVE?!?!?" Skuld all but shouted at Kensuke.

"I haven't been there but I think it's listed in the school database……."

Skuld flew out of the room and raced to her computer. Kensuke and Misato looked at Sayoko confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Misato asked.

"I really don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is different." Asuka said.

They had finally exited the forest and now found themselves looking over a large desert. The yellow brick road they had been following, vanished under the sand.

"Lovely." Asuka muttered, "So how the hell are we supposed to follow the damn road?"

"Um Asuka." Hikari said.

"What?"

"What's that over there?" Hikari pointed towards a small hill along the forests edge, looking over the desert. On top appeared to be a figure. A very familiar figure.

Touji squinted. "That kinda looks like……"

"REI!!" Asuka shouted. She immediately ran towards the hill, Touji and Hikari following her from behind.

By the time Touji and Hikari had caught up to Asuka, she was already beside Rei. Rei had not acknowledged the others. Her face remained fixed towards a point on the horizon out over the desert.

"Rei?" Asuka said, "Come on Rei!! Wake up!"

"It's like she's frozen." Hikari said, waving her hand past Rei's eyes.

"She can't be frozen." Touji said, "It's like hotter then….well…if we're in Hell I guess it can't be hotter then that."

"Not that kind of frozen stooge!" Asuka shouted, "Like magic frozen."

"So how do we unfreeze her?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know." Asuka grabbed Rei's arm. "I suppose we….."

Before Asuka could finish, there was a flash of light. Suddenly Rei grabbed onto Asuka, and fell to her knees.

"Rei!" Asuka shouted, falling to her knees beside her friend. "Are you alright?"

Rei took a couple of deep breathes. "I am fine Asuka."

"How long were you like that?" Hikari asked.

"Since I arrived here……" Rei looked around, "Where is here?"

Asuka quickly told Rei everything that had happened right up to when they found her.

"So all that remains is to find Shinji and Sayoko and then defeat the demon?" Rei asked.

Asuka nodded. "That's it."

"It sounds too easy." Rei said, "After all, this is a demon. There must be something else that it has in mind."

"That's probably where the desert comes in." Touji said.

"So?" Asuka said, "We crossed the stupid desert. What's hard about that?"

Touji frowned at Asuka. "You've never watched movies with Kensuke have you?"

"I try to avoid anything to do with that stooge."

"Ken got me to watch this movie awhile back that took place on a desert planet. And the desert had these giant worms that were attracted to the sound of people walking on the sand."

Hikari frowned. "I think I remember that. Kensuke was all excited the first time he saw it. He even searched online for a copy of the book."

Asuka whipped her head around. "It was a book?"

Touji nodded, "Yeah. Ken showed it to me. He was all excited because it was an original hardcover."

"Great." muttered Asuka, "Our demon friend likes books. What do you want to bet there are those worms out there?"

"You think the demon read that book?" Touji asked.

"Are you willing to run out there and find out?"

"Good point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-2

Welsper sat in front of the TV, watching a game show of some sort.

"I'm never going to understand these things." She muttered to herself, "I wonder how Mana's doing."

As she watched TV, she failed to notice the slight glow coming from her water dish. She only realized someone else was in the room when a hand grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her into the air.

"RAWR!!" she cried. She brought out her claws and was all set to swipe at the person who grabbed her when she found herself staring at brown eyes.

"Hello Welsper." Skuld coolly said.

"Uh oh."

Skuld glanced down the hallway. "You here?"

"Yes Auntie." Sayoko stepped out of a room further down the hall, "Mana doesn't keep the bathroom very clean."

"You're telling me." Welsper muttered.

Sayoko walked up to her Aunt and took a look at the cat she held. Her eyes went wide.

"Isn't that Welsper?" she asked.

"Well…..yes…." Skuld replied.

"What's she doing here?!" Sayoko shouted, "She vanished when Mamma…….." Sayoko wiped her eyes. "…but…she's alive. Isn't she like 25 or something? Cats don't live this long."

"True." Skuld said, turning her attention back to Welsper, "But then you aren't a normal cat are you?"

"Meow?" Welsper replied.

Skuld's eyes narrowed. "I know it's you Welsper. You'd better start talking."

"Auntie," Sayoko said, "Cat's don't talk."

"This one can, and had better start talking soon." an evil grin appeared on Skuld's face, "You know, Urd's on good terms with her mother, she did get Mara sent to Alaska. I'm sure she could do really much more interesting things to……"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!" Welsper shouted, much to Sayoko's surprise. "What do you want to know?"

"She can talk?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes." Skuld said, "She's also a demon."

"A DEMON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?"

Skuld looked at her niece. "You were too young to understand." Skuld looked back at Welsper. "So it was decided to keep a few things from you."

"A few things?" Sayoko asked, "What else did you keep from me?"

"The other one was something kept from your mother too. Welsper here is your mother's Doublet."

Sayoko's eyes widened. "How do you know?!?"

"She caused a few problems years ago. Speaking of problems," Skuld's eyes narrowed, "What have you been up to here?"

"Oh….nothing much…." Welsper replied.

"Sayoko, call Urd and tell her….."

"OK OK!!!" Welsper shouted, "You know you've gotten an evil streak in you."

"Well?"

"ALRIGHT!" Welsper sighed, "I'm here as a teacher to a demon, to train her to become a First Class Demon. We were behind the pilot's soul swapping, and a few other things in town."

"What about what's going on now?"

"There's nothing going on……"

"Bullshit." Sayoko said, holding up an envelope, "We know about these letters."

Welsper's eyes widened. "How did you……?"

"I was sent one."

"But….Mana said she was sending them to the EVA pilots!"

"I am an EVA pilot." Sayoko said, "And what's this about Mana? She isn't a demon."

"She is." Welsper said, "How the hell did Heaven and Hell hide the fact that a Goddess is an EVA pilot??"

"Never mind that," Sayoko said, "She can't be a Demon. I'm in class with her, I would have detected her."

"Not if she is part mortal."

Skuld glared at Welsper, "You'd better start explaining."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Ok. So here's the deal.

Years ago, a Demoness tried to over throw Hild to become Queen. She had thousands of followers and was feared by all in Hell. But she was defeated, and locked away. But her followers remained. They tried to blend back in, as if nothing had happened, some succeeded, others failed. Mana's father, one of the higher ranking followers, was one of the successful ones.

He lived the life as any demon should, cursing mortals, causing problems that required the gods to fix, that kind of thing. He eventually rose in the ranks until he was part of Hild's court.

As with many of the court members, he mostly stayed in Hell. But once in awhile, he'd leave Hell and walked the earth. One day, he happened upon a beautiful mortal girl. He did the typical Demon thing, had his way with her, then left her for death.

Hey don't look at me like that! It's what a demon does alright!

The only thing was, she lived. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl, Mana. Now somehow, he found out about the child four or five years later and immediately went to Earth to kill both mother and child. He was a high ranking member of the Queen's Court, it would be a scandal for him to have a half breed…….don't glare at me like that I'm just telling you the way it is in Hell…….for him to have a Half-Breed Child. He'd lose prestige, be stripped of his titles and ranks, and kicked to the streets. After some searching, he found them. He arrived and immediately went after them. The mother tried to protect Mana from him, but she was killed, using a technique that had made his former leader the most feared Demonesses ever. The mother was essentially erased from existence. He then turned to Mana and was about to kill her too when Queen Hild's guards arrived. He was taken into custody, as was the child.

This is where I came in. After Belldandy vanished, I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was her doublet after all. Would I just vanish? Die immediately? Or fade? I went to Hell and sought Hild out. She kept me around for a good laugh, after all, look at me, I'm a cat.

Mana's father stood defiantly before Hild, claimed he did no wrong. Hild pointed out he'd kill the mother using the technique of her rival. Mana's father snarled back and tried to attack Hild, saying his Lady would rise again. For is arrogance, he was stripped of all his powers, and reincarnated as pond scum. His mind was left intact though, so where ever he is, he is experiencing every moment of it.

Back to Mana now.

Hild was intrigued by her. A half mortal, half demon child. Nothing like this had ever happened before in the history of Hell. The few that knew thought that as a half breed, she should die. Hild, however, decided that Mana would live, to be trained as a Demon.

Personally, I think Hild looked at Mana and saw her daughter Urd.

Anyway, Hild assigned me to teach and raise Mana. Initially, we stayed away in a secure area of Hell, but eventually, we returned to Mana's home. Records were changed, and with the help of another Demon, people believed that Mana still lived with her mother.

We then moved here for her to begin her 'on the job training' as it were. All was fine, she did both her mortal homework as well as her demon training. We even came upon the idea of disrupting the lives of the EVA pilots, to help her achieve First Class demonship. We only had the slightest of clues where the pilots lived, we didn't know who they were.

Then, that concert.

Mana played well with the mortals. I enjoyed it, watching from above. I was all set to leave when I saw you Sayoko.

("So that's what I felt." muttered Skuld.)

At first I thought it was your mother, but your hair is darker. The song you played….her favorite, it brought back good memories. I suppose seeing you there was a sign that Mana and I should have been more careful. Heck, I should have warned her that I saw a Goddess there at the concert. But she didn't say anything about feeling either of you, so I thought for awhile I just hallucinated it.

Guess I was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate the desert."

"We know. You said that eight dunes ago."

Asuka, Hikari, Rei, and Touji were walking across the desert. Each walking in such a way that there was no rhythm to their steps.

"How long have we been walking out here?" Hikari asked.

"I believe 2 hours have past." Rei answered.

"Go with what Rei said," Asuka called out, "She keeps great track of time somehow."

Touji walked up to the top of the next dune.

"Well," he said, "Doesn't look like it's going to be much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think I can see a tower."

The girls scrambled up to the top of the dune. At the top, they could see what Touji had just told them. A large black tower rose up in the distance. Towards the top, it split into two spires. Between the spires, red lighting flash, holding up what appeared to be a giant eye. The eye slowly moved about, as if looking for something.

"This Demon is starting to really piss me off." Asuka said, "What book is that from?"

"I do not know." Rei said.

"Definitely demonic though." Touji said, "Not much further?"

"Who knows." Asuka said, "Head towards the tower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana sat in a chair, staring at the sphere in the floor. She watched as the group of four made their way over the dunes. In another section, Shinji paced about in his cell, occasionally pounding on a wall. She reached out and touched Shinji's face on the sphere. She then pulled it back quickly.

"It won't be long now." She then let out a sigh, "Hell, it's taking to long already."

'Bad things like monsters exist in the dark.'

Mana shook her head. "I am not a monster. I am a Demon. I will never be like him."

She then looked back at the sphere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Sayoko asked.

"Mana is holding all of them in an area of Hell." Welsper said, "She's created her own little world there using stuff from her books."

"How do I get there?" Sayoko asked.

Welsper's eyes widened. "You can't go there! It's Hell! Do you have any idea what the demons there would do to a Goddess?! There's no way I'm going to help you go there."

"You're not going to help her go there……." Skuld began.

"Damn right I'm not!"

"….You're going to help us."

"But but but….the Demons….they'll….."

Skuld walked over to the phone. "Leave the demons to me. You tell Sayoko how we get there."

Sayoko waited patiently as Welsper sputtered.

"I……you…eh….FINE!" Welsper looked up at the young Goddess, "It's the letter inside the envelope that does it. You read the sentence and that starts the reaction. In a few seconds, you're somewhere in Hell."

Sayoko eyed the envelope she had brought, one that had been addressed to Rei. "And then the letter becomes ash right?"

"Yes."

Skuld walked back over. "I called Urd. She's going to contact Hild and ask for permission."

"Think she'll do it?"

"Hild has gotten a soft spot for Urd lately." Skuld replied, "What about getting there?"

"We need my letter."

"That's back at the apartment."

"Yep."

"Back to the apartment it is." Skuld then grabbed Welsper by the scruff of the neck. "And you are coming with us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When we get out of here…" Asuka said, "I am going to take a three hour bath, just because that's how long it will take to get rid of all the sand."

"I have sand in places I didn't even know existed on the human body." Touji muttered.

"Asuka, I intend to fight you for the bath." Rei said.

"But I called it first!" Asuka shouted.

"I do not care. I will carry the fight into the bath if need be."

"That's something to think about." muttered Touji. He promptly received a smack on the head from Hikari.

"Pervert." She said, "That's something Kensuke would think of!"

"What makes you think…." began Touji before he realized something.

He was no longer walking on sand. In fact, he was back on the yellow brick road, which led directly to the Dark Tower.

"The road is back." He called out.

"Yippee." Asuka replied. She walked out along the road a bit, staring at the giant tower. "So, you guys coming or…."

The giant eye suddenly turned downwards, looking right at them. In a flash, they vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana smiled. "Welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow." For the second time that day, Asuka had been teleported to God (or Goddess) knew where. Some mutterings and groans, however, told her she was not alone.

"Who's still alive?" she called out.

"Me." came Rei's reply.

"I want to file a complaint with the travel bureau." came Touji's voice.

"I think I bruised something." was Hikari's reply.

"Where are we?" asked Rei.

Asuka looked around. They appeared to be in a large stone chamber that lacked doors and windows. The room was well lit, though where the light came from was unknown.

"I have no clue where we are." Asuka said.

"I do."

Asuka turned about to see the hooded figure from the Munchkin village. The figure floated several feet off of the floor. Touji leaped to his feet.

"Just who the hell are you?!" he shouted, "Why did you bring us here and why….."

"ENOUGH!" the figure shouted. With a wave of it's hand, Touji was sent flying backwards, slamming hard into the wall.

"TOUJI!" Hikari screamed running to his side. She turned and stared back at the figure. "You monster!!"

"I am no monster," the figure said, "Simply a demon on a mission."

Asuka leaped her feet. "Enough! Where's Shinji and Sayoko?"

"Sayoko will not be joining us." The figure replied, "Shinji however……" The figure waved it's hand to the side. A cage flashed into existence with Shinji inside.

"SHINJI!" Asuka cried out.

"ASUKA!" Shinji then glared at the figure. "Damn you Mana! Let us go!"

"MANA?!?!?" the other children shouted.

The figure pulled back it's hood, revealing the auburn hair and green eyes of Mana Kirishima.

"Surprised Sohryu?" Mana said with a smirk.

"Well….yeah….I mean…I always thought you were a demon…but….."

"What she means is why are you not allergic to Lucky Charms?" Rei asked.

"Something I have my Mother to thank for." Mana replied. Her face froze for a second, then she shook her head, trying to clear her mind of something. "So Sohryu, ready to give up on Shinji? If you do, I'll let you all go."

"Don't do it Asuka!" Touji shouted, "She's a demon. She wants us all dead."

"I would tend to agree with Touji." Rei said, her eyes narrowing, "Either we all go home, or none of us does."

Asuka smiled at her friends and then glared at Mana.

"Give me your best shot bitch."

Mana smirked, a force bolt forming in her hands. As the bolt formed, Mana's eyes glowed red and her demon markings flashed into existence on her face.

"You asked for it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko and Misato paced about in the goddess' apartment. Kensuke sat on the couch, alternating between watching TV and watching the two pace back and forth. Skuld was sitting in another chair, calmly reading a book in the god's language.

"I can't take this!" Sayoko shouted.

"Calm down and have a seat." Skuld said, not looking up from her book.

"How can I?" Sayoko replied, spinning about to face her aunt. "They're alone in hell! They could be hungry, they could be injured…….

"They could also be dead." Misato added.

"I seriously doubt that." Skuld said.

"Why?!"

"Because Peorth would have called by now." Skuld replied.

"Uh….Skuld?" Kensuke called out.

"What?"

"Your TV is glowing."

A glance at the TV revealed a pair of legs coming out of the screen. Skuld let out a loud sigh as her eldest sister pulled the rest of herself from the TV.

"Must you always come out legs first?" she asked.

Urd ignored the comment. "I talked to Mom. She isn't happy about it, but she'll allow us to come."

"Great, Sayoko and I will…." Skuld trailed off and looked back at her sister. "Us?!?!"

"You think I'm going to let my sister and my niece go into hell all by themselves?" Urd smiled, "No way I'm going to lose anymore family members."

Skuld smiled, then glanced at her niece. "Ready to go get your friends?"

Sayoko nodded, "Let's go give Mana a surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sailed through the air for what seemed like the twentieth time. In all honesty, she had totally forgotten how many times Mana had sent her through the air. Nearby, Touji lay stunned on his back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Asuka knew she didn't look much better. She felt something warm oozing down her forehead and a coppery taste in her mouth. A quick wipe of her hand across her forehead revealed the sight of blood.

"You can't win." Mana said, "You can't even begin to hurt me."

As if to prove it, Rei leaped at Mana's back. A red shield flared, knocking Rei away. Hikari, who had been trying to avoid fighting and instead trying to help the pilots, ran to Rei's side.

"Just give up Sohryu." Mana pleaded, "Concede Shinji to me, or you can remain in hell for eternity, and I'll still get Shinji."

"Never." Asuka spat, "When Sayoko gets here, she'll….."

"She'll what? Add more blood to the floor?" Mana forced out a laugh, "You three have already shown that mortals can't harm me. What can she possibly do to me?"

"What?" Asuka said, "But she's……"

"ASUKA!" Shinji shouted, "She doesn't know!"

Mana looked at Shinji and then back at Asuka. She knew that Sayoko was a pilot, what more was there? Welsper hadn't said anything.

"What are you two…" Mana began, before a chime interrupted her.

"Ahhh, finally." Mana said, "Miss Morisato has finally arrived here in….."

Mana grabbed her head as a loud voice began to telepathically speak to her.

THE GODS HAVE ENTERED HELL!!!! the voice shouted, REPEAT! THREE GODS HAVE ENTERED HELL!!!

Mana paled slightly. From outside, a loud siren seemed to fill the air. Asuka smirked slightly.

"What's the matter Kirishima? Something unexpected happen?"

Before Mana could reply, another voice entered her mind, one she knew all to well.

This is Hild, your Queen. Do NOT repeat do NOT interfere with the Goddesses. Anyone who so much as hurts a hair on their heads will spend the next 5 centuries in pain.

Mana was now very confused. Sayoko had entered Hell, within seconds, the alarm had been raised that Gods had entered Hell, now Hild was telling everyone to let them be? Did this mean Sayoko was…….."

Mana shook her head clear of the thought. It was impossible. She would have detected Sayoko as a Goddess long ago. Welsper never said anything, and he had been at the concert. It must have been a coincidence.

She came out of her musings just in time to see Asuka running at her with fists raised. Mana quickly sent another force bolt at Asuka. This one slammed hard into Asuka's chest. The German girl fell backwards, coughing up blood as she landed. Mana blinked. She hadn't wanted to hit her that hard. She shook her head again.

'You're a Demon.' Welsper's words repeated in her head.

Mana stared at Asuka. "By the time Morisato arrives, all she will find is a corpse of her friend." Mana formed another force bolt. "Good bye Sohryu." Mana released the force bolt.

Asuka closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the bolt as it ripped through the air. But it never reached her. She felt something move in front of her and then a loud explosion. Asuka opened her eyes to see not one, but three angels floating in front of her. One had black and white wings, another had short brown hair. The last had become very familiar to Asuka. It had long honey brown hair. It was Morning Bell, Sayoko's angel. That meant the other two, World of Elegance and Noble Scarlet, belong to her Aunts.

Mana was stunned.

"Wha….what?!?"

"You made a big mistake." came Sayoko's voice.

Mana turned to see three helmeted Goddesses in battle gear. Two she recognized, Sayoko and her Aunt Skuld. The third looked kind of like Queen Hild.

"Sayoko?" Mana whispered, still in shock.

Sayoko glared at Mana, "I am Sayoko Morisato, Goddess First Class Type Two Unlimited. You will release these mortals, or you will regret the day you ever entered Tokyo-2"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're a Goddess?!" Mana shouted.

Sayoko smiled, "Since the day I was born." Her smiled vanished. "Now free them."

Mana's mind went into overdrive. If Sayoko was a goddess, then obviously her Aunt was one as well. The third person who looked like Hild was most likely a Goddess as well. Three to one, she really didn't like those odds.

"Give it up." Skuld said stepping forward, "You can't defeat all three of us." She then held up Welsper, whom she was still holding by the scruff of the neck. "She knows it."

Mana's eyes widened. "Welsper……..you betrayed me."

"No!" Welsper shouted, "I didn't…..I……" Welsper sighed, "Mana…..It's your choice."

Mana however didn't hear a word he said. Instead, her mind had drifted back to the past.

'Run Mana!!' a female screamed, 'RUN!!'

'Thought you got away from me did you?' a male voice rumbled through her mind. For the next several moments, loud piercing screams echoed throughout her head. Then the image of a body turn into pieces entered her mind, followed by loud laughter.

Something in Mana snapped.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" She suddenly cried as formed a force bolt and sent it hurtling at the goddesses.

The three leaped out of the way just in time. Sayoko landed just in front of the explosion. Urd landed off to the side near Touji and Hikari, while Skuld, dropped Welsper, and landed near Rei and Asuka.

Mana let out another scream and charged at Sayoko, throwing force bolts, lightning and punches. Sayoko easily dodged each of the Demons attacks. Skuld watched in a kind of stunned awe.

"What does she think she's going to do?" Skuld wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Skuld turned to see Welsper standing beside her. "That is not the Mana I know."

"I HATE YOU!" Mana cried out, "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!"

Sayoko continued to avoid Mana's attacks. As she did, she noticed the attacks seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Mana, like all Deities, did have limits to their powers.

And she was reaching hers.

Mana finally leaped at Sayoko, grabbing at her throat.

"You can't take her away!" Mana shouted again, "I won't let you!"

"Her?" Sayoko asked, struggling against Mana, "Who is her Mana?"

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!" Mana suddenly cried.

Sayoko blinked, "Who did?"

"My…my…." Mana muttered, her grip weakening, "I lost my Mother…." She whispered.

"I lost mine too." Sayoko said.

"Was yours murdered in front of you?" Mana asked bitterly.

Sayoko blinked. Something about this conversation ticked at the back of her mind.

"She died in a plane crash….."

Mana blinked. Her mind suddenly reengaged as she began to remember something from her youth.

"You have my sympathies." Mana said, repeating words she had said before.

"As you have mine." Sayoko said, also repeating words from her memory.

"Guardian of Light….." Mana whispered.

"Guardian of Shadow….." Sayoko replied.

Both girls eyes flashed, and soon, they found a past long hidden, opened to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2005

"Mana!" her mother called out, "Time to come in!"

"But Momma!" a little four year old Mana, "I wanna play some more!"

"It's getting dark Mana. You can play some more tomorrow."

"Yes Momma." Mana replied unhappily.

Mana walked into the house and looked up at her mother.

"Why can't I play outside in the dark?"

"Because bad things like monsters exist in the dark." her mother replied, "Now why don't you go to your room and change."

"Ok Momma."

Mana ran down to her room and pulled out her PJs. As she was changing, she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother ignored it, as was her habit at night. The doorbell rang again. Mana was just staring to climb into bed when the front door exploded.

"I see you my pretty." A male voiced boomed, "Remember me?"

"No!!!" shouted her mother, "Get out of my house!"

"We had a lot of fun a few years ago. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"NO!!! NO!!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!"

"You were supposed to die that night, instead, you produced a half-breed!" the male shouted, "Where is she? Where is that brat!"

"NO!! RUN MANA!!! RUN!!!!

"You thought you had gotten away?" The man shouted, suddenly she heard her mother screaming. "Nothing gets away from me!"

Mana peered out towards the living room. A giant of a man with glowing red eyes and red marking on his face held her mother off the ground by her neck. Mana's eyes went wide as the giant man saw her.

"So..." he said, "There is the little half breed." He returned his glare to her mother. "I no longer have need of you." He grabbed her mother with both hands and pulled. Mana screamed as blood sprayed in every direction. The man dropped what was left of her mother and then turned towards her. Her mother's blood dripped off of his body. Mana backed away,. Her eyes getting wider. This must have been one of the monsters her mother told her that lived in the dark.

"Now my dear….." he said, "Let's have a little reunion. You see…..I'm your father, but then again, you were never to have existed."

Mana closed her eyes as the man reached for her. Suddenly there was shouting in some strange gruff language. Then someone lifted her up.

"I found the half breed!" a voice said.

"Bring her with." another voice said, "The Queen wants to see it."

Little Mana, having seen her mother torn apart, and then almost meeting the same fate couldn't handle it any more, and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. She realized she was still in her PJs and wondered if the night before had been a dream. A quick look around showed her that the room she was in was definitely not hers. It was mostly done up in red and black. The red sheets she lay on were very shiny and slick. She slid off the bed and wondered over to a set of windows, covered by a black curtain. She moved the curtain to the side and peered out. The sight that met her eyes surprised her.

The room she was in appeared to be high off the ground. A look up showed not a blue sky, but one of rock. Below, several areas glowed bright red and flames burst out of cracks ever now and then.

Mana quickly closed the curtain and ran back to the bed. She dove onto the bed and hid herself within the covers.

'Where was she?' was the first thought that went through her mind. 'Why was she here?' was another.

Before she could think of anything else, the door opened. Mana carefully lifted the sheets just enough to peer out. She saw a set of deeply tanned legs walking towards the bed, as well as a small black and white spotted cat. The cat seemed to be staring right at her. Mana quickly pulled the sheet back down.

"It's alright." came a voice, "You can come out. You're safe."

Mana waited several more moments before poking her head out. The woman that the legs belonged to had long platinum hair, as well as a red star marking on her forehead. She smiled as she saw Mana's face.

"Oh there you are! You're such a little cutie." The woman pointed at herself, "You can call me Auntie Hild. This…" she pointed at the cat, "is Welsper."

"Where's Momma?" Mana asked.

"I'm sorry my dear. But your mother is gone."

"What about the monster?"

Hild mouthed the word monster for a moment. Then she realized what Mana meant.

"Oh no child, he was not a monster." She said, "He was a demon, like me."

Mana's eyes went wide in fear. "You're a monster?"

"No, I am a Demon." Hild said, "Do not worry, you're safe from that man. He will never harm you again."

"He said he was Daddy." Mana said softly.

"Yes," Hild said, kneeling down next to Mana, "He was your father. That makes you a demon too."

Mana looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm a monster?"

"No." Hild said, placing a hand on one of Mana's. "You are a Demon. You have the power to have whatever you want, and to punish anyone as you see fit. But you must be trained to use your power." Hild pointed at Welsper. "Welsper here will train you."

"The kitty?" Mana asked.

"I would prefer you called me 'Welsper' or 'Teacher'." The cat replied.

Mana's eyes widened. "You…can talk?"

Welsper nodded. "Come along. We have to catch you up on many things."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2007

"Mana," Welsper said. "This is the day that many Demons dread. This is the day you meet your Doublet."

Mana nodded. "I understand Teacher."

"Without this system, the Heavens and Hell would be in a constant state of war." Welsper continued. "When you leave the room, you will forget who your doublet is. This also keeps the peace. Do you understand?"

"Yes Teacher."

"Then enter."

Mana walked through the ornate doors and found herself within a glowing circle. Darkness surrounded the circle. She slowly walked around the room. She no longer knew where the door was, nor could she find the door to the gods.

Then she was no longer alone.

Within the circle with her now was a girl, apparently the same age as herself. This girl had long dark brown hair and blue markings on her face. She also wore a bright blue and white outfit, making her stand out from the darkness, where Mana's outfit allowed her to blend in.

"Hello." The girl said, "I'm Sayoko."

Mana blinked. The girl was very cheery.

"I'm Mana." She replied, "You're a Goddess?"

Sayoko nodded. "Yep."

"So what's it like in Heaven?" Mana asked.

Now it was Sayoko's turn to blink. This girl was nothing like what her Auntie had said Demons were like.

"I….don't know." Sayoko said.

"Why not?" Mana asked, "You're a Goddess. Goddesses live in Heaven."

"I don't. I live on Earth with my Auntie. She's a Goddess too."

"Why do you live on Earth?" Mana asked slowly.

"Mother wanted me too." Sayoko said, "My Mother was a Goddess to, and Daddy was a mortal."

"I used to live on Earth with my mother." Mana softly, "But….. I lost her……..I lost my mother."

"I lost my mother too." Sayoko said softly.

"I watched her die." Mana said, "My father, a Demon, killed her."

"My mother died in a plane crash," Sayoko said, "along with my father."

"You have my sympathies." Mana said.

"As you have mine." Sayoko replied.

They were quiet for several moments.

"I suppose we should start." Mana finally said.

Sayoko nodded. Both stood across from each other, just barely holding hands.

"We, closest strangers. We, most distant twins." They said together.

"Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Shadow." Sayoko chanted.

"Thou who art with me always, Guardian of Light." Mana chanted.

"When fails the light," they chanted together, "when fades the shadow. Let shadow guard light,. Let light guard shadow. One existence, entangled souls, life shared as one."

"For all gods, "Sayoko chanted, "I, Sayoko, do swear!"

"For all Demons," Mana chanted, "I, Mana, do swear!"

Lightning flashed overhead, then all was quiet.

"It is done." Sayoko said.

"When we leave here," Mana said, "We will forget each other."

"I know." Sayoko replied, "It's there to protect us."

"I wish we could meet again." Mana said, "There aren't any half demon, half mortals in Hell."

Sayoko smiled, "There aren't any half Goddess, half mortals were I am."

Mana gave the goddess a smile. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Sayoko nodded, "Maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe." Mana replied.

They waved and then both exited the circle. As they exited, spells engaged, locking the memories of the events away in the back of their minds, for not even heaven, nor hell has the power to completely delete a memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019

Mana blinked a moment, then released Sayoko from her grasp. She sat down beside the goddess, looking down at the ground.

"Did you mean what you said?" Mana asked softly, "That we could be friends?"

Sayoko nodded. "I meant every word."

Mana closed her eyes and was silent. She then raised her hand and waved it in the direction of Shinji's cage. The cage vanished, a surprised Shinji letting out a shot. Asuka immediately ran to Shinji and tackled him, placing kisses all over his face. Sayoko stood up and walked over to where her Aunts were now standing with the others.

"Forget the Demon," Urd said with a smile, "Save him from her. She's going to smother him."

"Yeah, "Touji said, "But at least he'd die happy."

"Can we go home now?" Hikari asked.

"What about….?" Rei began to ask, looking over at Mana.

"She won't be causing anymore trouble." Sayoko said, "Just let her……"

A loud cry echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned just in time to see Asuka charging at Mana. Mana didn't move at all.

"Asuka! Wait!" shouted Sayoko.

Asuka didn't listen. She pulled her fist back and released it, catching Mana right in the cheek. Mana flew backwards a bit before landing on the floor. There she stayed. Asuka was about to attack her again when Shinji grabbed her.

"Enough Asuka." He said, "Let it go."

Asuka gave the fallen Mana another glare before turning and walking off towards the others. Welsper padded over to Mana, with Sayoko right behind her.

"Yoko?" Skuld asked curiously.

"I'll be along in a bit." Sayoko replied, "Take them home." She then knelt beside Welsper, rolling Mana onto her back.

"But…." Skuld began. She immediately broke off her sentence when Sayoko looked up at her. It was a look that meant business, that she was serious and could not be persuaded to change her mind. It was also a look that Skuld and Urd had last seen on Sayoko's mother's face. That thought sent chills down their spines.

"Alright!" Urd said, "We off!" They then vanished in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana sat up in the dark. She looked around and at first, couldn't tell where she was. As he eyes got adjusted to the darkness though, she soon made out the familiar things that made up her room.

Not caring that she was still in her black demon outfit, Mana climbed out of her bed and stood up. Just as quickly she sat back down as her head throbbed. She sat there for a moment before rising to her feet once more. She shuffled towards the bathroom and flipped on the light. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light, then looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had gone back to green, and her demon markings had vanished. They only ever came out when she used her powers. What did attract her attention was that the entire left side of Mana's face was a bruise. Mana gingerly touched it and winced. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and down a couple, before moving out towards the kitchen in search of ice.

In the kitchen, she filled a small plastic bag with ice, then wrapped it in a towel before pressing it against the side of her head.

"I see you're awake." A voice said.

Mana turned to see Welsper sitting on the counter.

"How long was I out?" Mana asked.

"About 3 hours." Welsper answered, "It's almost 5am."

"Great." Mana muttered, "School in 3 hours." She walked out into the living room and sat down in a chair. Welsper followed.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Mana said to Welsper when she has sat down beside her.

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"Sayoko." Mana turned and stared at Welsper. "She also helped your bruise to heal quicker. Believe it or not, it looked worst awhile ago."

"Why?" Mana asked, "After everything I did, why did she help me?"

"Because of who and what she is." Welsper said, "I knew her mother. She never held a grudge against anyone. It would seem Sayoko has taken that to heart."

Mana nodded. "How did you know her mother?"

"It's a long story."

Mana waved her hand. "I have plenty of time before school, so spill."

"Well……it starts back many years ago to when I met my doublet……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

Mana entered her school and, after a quick stop at her locker, headed towards her class. Many students had their eyes on her, but only because of the bruise that covered the side of her head. When people asked, Mana said her door stuck and when she finally got it open, it smacked into her. This excuse was readily accepted by those students.

A few minutes later, Mana was outside the door to her class. Part of her dreaded entering, but she knew she really didn't have a choice. She had barely taken three steps into the class went she felt six sets of eyes boring into her. A quick glance confirmed her intuition: Asuka, Hikari, Rei, Shinji, Touji, and even Kensuke were all glaring at her. Mana looked down at the floor and hurriedly went to her desk, which was unfortunately right next to Shinji. She tried her very best not to look at him, even though she knew he was still glaring at her. She opened her laptop and then stared at the screen. As she did, she could just make up Asuka saying something to Hikari.

"How dare she…….like nothing……..better stay away from Shinji……….demonic bitch……"

Mana let out s sigh and set her head on her desk with her eyes closed. In all her dreams she never expected her plans to end up like this. Right now, Hell seemed better then remaining in the class any longer.

"Good Morning Mana." came a cheerful voice beside her.

Mana turned her head and found herself staring up at the smiling face of Sayoko.

"How are you doing today?"

"I…uh……" Mana stuttered.

Sayoko leaned closer. "That's a nasty bruise."

"Why are you being so nice?" Mana whispered, "I don't deserve this, especially….."

Sayoko raised a finger. "As a goddess," she whispered back, "I am to forgive those that seek it. I know that you would never ask for it, but I forgive you all the same."

Mana closed her eyes as a few tears came from them. "Thank-you."

Sayoko smiled and then headed to her desk. Mana watched as she opened her laptop and powered it on. A few seconds later, the goddess frowned at something on her screen. She quickly typed something and then closed the laptop. Around the classroom, six specific laptops let out a loud bleep, before smoke poured out from the vents.

"What the hell is going on?" the Class Rep shouted, "Sohryu, Ikaris, Aida, Suzuhara, Horaki, What did you do to your laptops?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was still furious at lunch.

"How could Sayoko be nice to that………..that………….that bitch!"

Shinji, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Rei all looked over at Asuka.

"I mean it's not bad enough she wanted MY Shinji, " Asuka continued, "But then she went and beat the shiest out of us. How could Sayoko associate with someone like that?"

"I think there is more to it." Rei said, "Remember, after we returned to the apartment, Skuld was saying something to Urd about a Welsper and Sayoko's mother."

"That's right!" Touji exclaimed, "The double thing. But what does that have to do with Sayoko being nice to Mana."

"Yeah," Kensuke added, "She and her Aunts are really powerful, why didn't they crush Mana when she was down?"

Asuka was silent for a moment. "Come to think of it, they weren't fighting to kill Mara either when Sayoko and I got stuck in the past."

"Maybe because she didn't want to effect the future?" Shinji asked.

Asuka shook her head. "No. We figured out we were in an alternative past and even the Goddesses there didn't fight to kill Mara." Asuka thought for a bit more. "Actually….when Mara was fighting them, she didn't seem to want them dead, just hurt."

"So why wouldn't a Goddess or Demon try to kill one from the other side?" Hikari asked, "Isn't it supposed to be some kind of epic struggle or something?"

"It is."

All six teens turned around to see Sayoko walking up to them

"It is a battle between good and evil." Sayoko said, "But we can't kill the other side."

"Why not?" Asuka said,

Sayoko stared back at Asuka. "Because if a demon dies, a god would die as well. Same if a god were to die, a demon would die. That is the Doublet System." Sayoko sat down. "Oh by the way, Mana will be joining us."

Asuka was on her feet in a second. "WHY?!?!"

Sayoko stared right back at Asuka. "Because I asked her to."

"SHE'S A DEMON!!"

"Yes she is." Sayoko said, "She's also sorry for what she did."

Asuka glared at Sayoko. "A simple 'sorry' won't make up for what she put us through!"

Sayoko glared right back at Asuka. "She was doing what she has been trained for all of her life, just as I have been doing what I have trained for."

"She's a Demon!"

"She posed as our friend." Rei said, "She lied to us."

"She's a Demon!" Asuka repeated

"And she never asked to be one, but she is one!"

"Sayoko?"

Everyone turned around to see Mana standing nervously nearby. Mana took several steps back at the glares she got.

"Hello Mana." Sayoko said, "Come sit over here."

"Are you sure?" Mana said, still feeling the others glares, "I can go elsewhere if it will be a problem….."

"There will be no problems." Sayoko said.

"Because I'm leaving." Asuka said. She stood up and stormed off. Shinji gave Sayoko a 'what did you expect' look and followed his girlfriend.

Mana sat down and stared at the ground. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Just give her time." Sayoko said.

Mana looked up at the goddess, then looked over at the remaining four teens.

"What about you?" she asked them.

Rei, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke all glanced at each other.

"It's not that we hate you………….." Kensuke said.

"But after all that has happened…….." added Touji.

"We don't trust you." Rei finished.

"I understand." Mana said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next several months, that was how it went. Everything that they planned to do, movies, arcades, shopping, etc, Sayoko would bring Mana along with them. Eventually, Rei, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, and even Shinji became more relaxed around her, even including her in their conversations, but it was still nothing like it had been before what was now known as 'the Hell incident'. Asuka however still refused to even acknowledge her presence.

Finally, the end of the school year came and it was time for graduation. Plans were made for college entry exams, as well as finals. Plans were also made for a Graduation Party for the teens. Misato and Skuld went around getting food and decorations together.

"Finally." Asuka said on the final day, as they walked home from school. "I can't wait to get out of this school."

"Why?" Hikari asked, "We'll just go on to College."

"Not me." Asuka said, "I've already got my Degree." Asuka then looked over at Shinji. "So where did you finally decide?"

"Toyko-2." Shinji answered, "It is the number one school in Japan."

"We all decided on Tokyo-2." Touji said, "All that is but Kensuke."

"That's right." Kensuke said, "I'm joining up with the UN. I intend to be right up there with Misato one day!"

"In your dreams stooge." Asuka muttered.

"How about you Sayoko?" Rei asked.

Sayoko shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Mom got a college degree, so I'm thinking about it. It's just…….I don't know which school to go for."

"Easy. Go to Tokyo-2 with everyone else." Touji said.

"I could." Sayoko replied, "But certain family members and friends of the family want me to go to Nekomi-2 Tech."

"The Motor Club wants you hmm?" Asuka asked.

Sayoko nodded. "Auntie says it's up to me." Sayoko then glanced at Mana. "How about you Mana?"

"I don't know." The Demon replied, "I still want to earn my First Class, but Welsper said I should move to a new area."

"Good riddance then." muttered Asuka. Sayoko ignored the comment.

"Where were you thinking?"

"I haven't been to my old home since….you know." Mana said, "I think I'll go there, see Mom, and go from there."

"Why don't you go see Daddy while you're at it." Asuka said, "I'm sure both he and your mother are very proud of the monster they created!"

Mana drooped at Asuka's words. She then looked at Sayoko.

"I…..have to go….." She then turned and started to run.

"See you at the party!" Sayoko called out. She waved at Mana who gave a weak wave back.

"Demonic bitch." Asuka muttered.

Sayoko whirled about and glared at Asuka. "What the hell is wrong with you? Mana has done nothing to you, she's tried to apologize to you at every opportunity she gets. Everyone else has forgiven her, why won't you?"

"Because it was MY Shinji she tried to take!"

Sayoko crossed her arms. "What about when I tried to take Shinji?"

"That was different." Asuka said, "Mara had me under a spell and you had other things on your mind."

"You forgave Mara."

"Only because Urd's Mom sent her to Alaska."

"You decked Mana."

"So? It still doesn't make up for it!"

"You decked me," Sayoko said, "back when Shinji was stuck in his Eva."

"That was different. I was upset. Besides, you forgave me."

"Why did I forgive you?"

Asuka thought back. "You said I was under a lot of stress, and as a goddess, you were to forgive those who asked for it."

"….because it is my duty as a Goddess." Sayoko said, "Mana has a duty too. She is supposed to cause suffering, destruction, all the things I fight against. That is why I forgave her, she was only doing her job."

"We understand." Shinji said. Behind him Touji, Hikari, and Rei all nodded.

"Well I don't." Asuka said.

"One more thing." Sayoko said. "You know Mana's parents are dead?"

"Shinji said that."

"Here is what you don't know. Mana's mother was attacked and raped by a demon, then left for dead. Her mother survived and later gave birth to Mana. Until the day she died, Mana's mother was afraid of the dark, fearing the monster that had attacked her." Sayoko walked right up to Asuka. "She is like Shinji in a way. She saw her mother be torn apart by her father. She was next before Hild's guards caught him. He was punished severely by Hild, and that is saying something. To Mana, her father is a monster that she never wants to be. I'd remember that before you start attacking her about her parents, especially her mother." Sayoko then whirled about and walked off towards her apartment, leaving six stunned teens behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later.

The Graduation Party.

Mana walked nervously up to the Apartment door of the Goddesses. At her heels was Welsper.

"Are you sure your up for this?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mana said flatly.

"They won't hold a grudge against you." Welsper said, "The Goddesses at least. They know ours is a business not to take personally."

"I know." Mana replied. She then took in a deep breath. "Here goes."

Mana pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Sigel standing there.

"Hello Sigel." Mana said.

"Hello Ms. Kirishima." Sigel replied with a small bow. "You are expected."

Sigel led Mana into the apartment, followed closely by Welsper. As she entered the apartment, Mana could easily feel the presence of several goddesses. Rounding the corner, she found herself engulfed by a hug from Sayoko. Over Sayoko's shoulder, she could see Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Misato. There was also the Platinum haired Goddess, as well as a brown haired goddess she didn't recognize. There were also two additional female mortals she didn't recognize.

"I'm soooo glad you made it." Sayoko said, her voice slurring slightly.

"Don't worry about her." said the platinum haired goddess, "She's a bit drunk."

"Am not!" Sayoko said, "I haven't had……"

"Actually, you did." The older goddess said with a smile, "We have to celebrate somehow."

Sayoko's eyes widened then turned and went toward the kitchen, "AUNTIE!!!!!!!!"

"Ohhh Skuld is going to be pissed." The goddess said. She then turned and looked at Mana. "So you're the one mother said was her 'little niece.'"

Mana looked at the goddess confused.

"Oh…you don't know. See, My name is Urd. My mother is Hild."

Mana's eyes went wide. "How can you be a goddess if your mother is her??"

Urd smiled, "Because my father is Kami-sama." Seeing Mana's eyes get wider, she continued. "When I was younger, I had a choice, join Hell or join Heaven. I decided to stay with my sisters, in Heaven."

"How did she take it?" Mana asked.

"Mom was very unhappy. It really irked her for many years. But recently, we started talking again." Urd was quiet for a moment. "So, how have you……."

"URD!!!!!"

"Uh oh." Urd smirked at Mana. "Gotta go!"

There was a large puff of smoke, and Urd exploded into 6 Mini-Urds who ran off in different directions, causing several of the partygoers to shout.

Skuld raced into the living room.

'Where did that witch go!"

"Well," Rei said from where she was sitting, "Some of her went that way…that way…..that way…and that way."

"Grrrrr." Skuld glanced over at the brown haired Goddess. "Peorth! Come help me get Urd."

Peorth nodded. The two goddesses also exploded into mini versions of themselves racing off in the directions the Urds had taken.

"Hey!" shouted one of the other mortal females, "Eleven vs. six isn't fair! Besides, Sayoko and I helped her do it!"

"Aunt Megumi!! Aunt Sayoko! How could you?" Sayoko called out from the kitchen.

"It got you relaxed didn't it?" replied the elder Sayoko.

"Some things never change." Welsper said with a sigh.

Mana let out a chuckle which caught the attention of the mortals.

"Hi Mana." Shinji said with a wave. The other teens followed suit, except Asuka.

"So this is the new Demon?" Megumi asked. She then gave Mana a quizzical look. "You're not going to turn me into a car are you?"

"Uhhh no." replied Mana, confused.

"Good. I like you better then Mara already."

"Which isn't hard considering it's Mara." the elder Sayoko muttered.

"You've never been on the receiving end of her have you?"

"No, I just put up with her freeloading back when I was at odds with Belldandy."

"LEAVE ME ALONE FLOWER GIRL!!!" came several shouts from down the hall, "DARN IT BRAT!! GET OFF ME!!!"

"YOU TRIED TO GET HER DRUNK!!!" came Skuld's voice, "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GETS DRUNK?!?!"

"SHE'S UNDERAGE!!!" came Peorth's voice.

"THAT DIDN"T STOP HER A FEW YEARS AGO!!!" was Urd's reply.

"Ah memories." Welsper said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Hours later.

After much shouting and fighting, the three elder goddesses had returned to the party. For the next several hours, everyone had talked and had a very good time. There was also some reminiscing from the past, where several embarrassing stories from Sayoko's youth came up, much to Sayoko's horror.

Mana had stepped away from the party for a moment out on the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked out over Tokyo-2 from the peaceful quiet of that spot, the noise from indoors barely heard. Suddenly the noise got louder before it was cut off

"Wondered were you went." came Sayoko's voice.

Mana didn't turn around. "Just needed a bit of quiet."

"I know the feeling."

For several minutes, Goddess and Demon remained silent beside each other.

"They don't know." Sayoko said softly.

"What?" Mana asked.

"I didn't tell anyone that we're doublets."

"Oh." Mana was silent for a moment. "Welsper doesn't know either."

"You know he was my Mother's doublet?"

"He told me. So where is she? If he's alive……"

"I'm not really sure anymore." Sayoko said, "I felt her in my EVA, but it was destroyed during the whole Tokyo-3 incident. But she's out there somewhere."

"I hope you find her." Mana said softly.

"What about your Mom?" Sayoko asked, "I could poke around heaven and…….."

"Don't."

Sayoko looked at Mana confused. "Why not?"

"I don't know what I could say to her. I am what she feared."

"You are not your father."

"I know." Mana turned and looked at Sayoko. "It just……when I see her….I want her to be proud of me."

The party noises got louder again as the door opened. When they closed, the voice that spoke caused Mana's blood to freeze.

"Sayoko can you give me a minute with Kirishima." Asuka said.

Sayoko glanced at Mana, who gave a small nod. Sayoko then turned and started back into the apartment. Before she closed the door, Sayoko looked at Asuka.

"Don't do anything you might regret later." The door then shut.

For several minutes, Asuka and Mana just looked at each other. Finally Mana spoke.

"Asuka, I…."

"Quiet." Asuka said, "Let's get this straight. I hate you. You hurt me. You hurt Shinji. You hurt my friends. We thought you were a friend. We trusted you. And you tossed it all away. I am not a Goddess. I am not required to forgive anyone."

"Nothing would forgive what I did." Mana said.

Asuka stepped closer to Mana.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Sorry." Mana dropped her head.

Asuka waited a moment. "I shouldn't forgive you, but I am going to do it anyway."

Mana looked up at Asuka confused.

"You heard me. Sayoko made a convincing argument, so I am willing to 'forget' what happened." Asuka then stepped right up into Mana's face. "Let's make this clear though. If you ever, EVER mess with me, Shinji, or any of my friends again, you will regret ever even thinking of becoming a first class Demon. You understand me?"

"Yes." Mana said.

"Good." Asuka then turned about and left the balcony. Sayoko returned.

"Are you alright?" Seeing Mana nod, Sayoko continued. "So what did you talk about?"

"We reached an understanding." Mana said.

"Ready to rejoin the party?"

Mana shook her head. "I think I'd rather just enjoy the view for now."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Sayoko joined Mana at the railing and looked out over the city. Both enjoying the view as the party continued on behind them. Both wondering what the future held in store.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_After graduation, things changed._

_Mana moved back to the United States with Welsper. Kensuke enlisted in the UN armed services and went off to boot camp. Asuka also joined the UN, but because of her prior NERV service, and Misato's influence, she became Misato's assistant._

_Shinji, Rei, Sayoko, Touji and Hikari all took their entrance exams for Tokyo-2 University, and passed with flying colors._

_Within a few years, Shinji proposed to Asuka, and she accepted. Another year passed, and they were married. The occasion was made even more joyful with the release of Yui Ikari and Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato from their Evangelion prisons._

_The following year was even more eventful._

_That year, Heaven fell to Rogue Demons, led by a traitorous God, Loki._

_A week later, Heaven was retaken by a combined army of Gods and Demons. During the battle the four Eva Pilots fell, only to rise again as Guardians of Heaven. The battle was fierce, but in the end victory went to the Gods and Demons._

* * *

**2023**

**Two days after Heaven was retaken.**

Mana walked long a once-beautiful street in Heaven. Because she had been born and raised mostly on Earth, Mana could appreciate the beauty of the Heavens, unlike her fellow Demons. Unfortunately, much of that beauty lay in ruins.

Few residents of Heaven, the souls of the dead, were really eager to run out to meet her. Much had happened to them while the Rogue Demons had been in control, thus the residents were wary of any Demon that walked about. Usually, when Mana had been on patrol, looking for any remaining Rogues, she'd pass by the residents, not causing them any trouble or cause for grief.

Today was different, though. Mana was on a mission, something her patrols had never let her do.

She walked over to a resident who was busy sweeping up broken glass and debris.

"Excuse me," Mana said.

The resident jumped. "GAH!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! DON'T HURT ME!!!"

Mana raised her hands. "Calm down. I just want directions."

The resident breathed a sigh of relief. He then took a closer look at Mana.

"You're dressed like a demon, but you sure don't look like one."

Mana allowed her powers to surge, causing her eyes to flash red and her markings to flare into existence. The resident back away from her, clearly frightened. Mana immediately allowed her powers to fade.

"I just need your help," Mana said.

"Alright," the resident said with a gulp. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for the Yggdrasil building."

The resident gave her a goofy look. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, seriously. That's what I'm looking for."

The resident turned and pointed towards a towering building, which was missing a large section of its side wall.

"That's it right there." The resident then looked at Mana. "But I seriously doubt they'll let you in."

Mana gave a shrug. "Don't know, but I'm going to try. Thank you."

Mana walked through ruined hallway after ruined hallway. Along the way she passed many bodies, both of fallen demons and fallen gods. Each had a cape pulled up over them. In several hallways, groups of Gods were carefully removing the bodies, carrying them off somewhere. Here and there were also Valkyries, standing guard as they always had. But unlike the past, these Valkyries looked disheveled. Their armor didn't shine with a mirror-like surface. Their faces also seemed a bit stunned. Never had the Valkyries been defeated in such a way, and it had definitely affected them.

Mana finally found the place she was looking for: the Yggdrasil Control room. The room looked pretty much how the rest of Heaven looked: wrecked. Here and there, Gods and Goddesses went about fixing the various terminals and monitors for the world computer. Just in front of the three massive spinning spirals in a slight depression were three terminals linked together. Behind them rose the System Operator's platform. Currently sitting in the SysOp chair was the brown-haired goddess Mana remembered as Peorth. As she approached the SysOp platform, she could hear Peorth asking an Admin questions.

"Chrono: System rating?"

A red-headed goddess looked over her terminal.

"The system is currently at 89 percent of capacity."

"Was it damaged by the fighting?"

"No, ma'am. It's currently trying to update itself on God and Goddess status."

Peorth looked at the silver-haired Admin.

"Ex, what is the status of that?"

Ex shook her head. "The numbers are still coming in, but it looks like we lost almost half of the Valkyries, as well as at least 200 Gods and Goddesses."

Peorth sat down and stared off towards the ceiling, so very far above. Mana hated to disturb her, but decided she would not get another chance any time soon.

"Excuse me," Mana said politely.

All four of the Goddesses turned their heads to her. Mana backed up slightly under their gaze.

"Yes?" Peorth asked.

"I don't know if you remember me," Mana began, "but we met once at the apartment of Skuld and Sayoko."

Peorth frowned for a second, then a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Mana Kirishima," she said. "What are you doing here? How have you been? Is that Cat with you?"

"I came with the Demon army," Mana said. "Welsper didn't come because she couldn't help. And I have been fine."

Peorth nodded. "Thank you for coming. What can I do for you?"

Mana looked at the floor for a moment, then looked up at the Goddess. "My mother died when I was young. I was wondering……. where is she? Could I visit her?"

Peorth looked back at the Admins.

"Erie, Ex, Chrono, you heard her. Find her mother."

In a chorus of "Yes ma'am"s, the three Goddesses went to work. While they worked, Mana looked back at Peorth.

"How is Sayoko?"

Peorth was quiet for a moment.

"We almost lost her, three times."

"The battle to retake Heaven was difficult," Mana said.

"No," Peorth said. "This was before Heaven fell. She nearly died twice; once at the hands of a bunch of demons, the other at the hands of a God."

Mana's eyes widened. She knew that the Doublet System hadn't crashed until just before the attack on Heaven. That meant…….

"I almost died….." Mana said aloud.

"Hmm?" Peorth looked at her confused.

Mana looked Peorth right in the eye. "I am her Doublet."

Peorth's eyes widened.

"Does she know?!?"

Mana nodded, "We both remembered, back in Tokyo-2. We agreed to say nothing."

Peorth was about to say something when Chrono looked up.

"Ma'am? We have a problem."

"What is it?" Peorth asked.

"Well, we found Mana Kirishima, she is listed as half mortal, half demon. Her mother is listed, but……." Chrono looked over at Mana. "We have no record of her ever entering Heaven or Hell."

"What?!?" Peorth and Mana yelled.

"I'm sorry. It's like… she just…. vanished."

"Nobody just vanishes!" Peorth said. "They always appear before the gates to be judged. Someone must have made a mistake……."

"No," Erie said softly. "The file is not corrupted or changed. She never made it up here."

"Then where the hell is she??" Peorth shouted.

"Yggdrasil doesn't know."

* * *

**2038**

People walk about the street normally. Some are off to work, others off to shop, still more just taking in the sights. It is in the midst of this that two figures run, knocking people to the left and right. They run as if a hellhound is at their heels.

Which is strange, because they were demons and liked hellhounds.

"Shit shit shit," muttered the first demon. "Where is he?"

"I don't think it was a he," the other said.

"Who cares! Where is it?"

"I don't know and I'm not turning around."

The two Demons continued to run, finally racing into a crowd mall. There, they headed toward an information kiosk and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"That…" the first said, "was too close."

The second nodded. "No shit."

The first looked around the mall. He was standing in the middle of a large opening, allowing him to look up three stores and see people walking about on each level. As he looked around, he felt as if someone was watching him. Turning, he spotted a young woman looking down at him from the third level. Her green eyes seemed to be boring into him. He reached out toward her, but could detect no power from her.

"How do you think they found us?" the second asked.

The first glanced at the other demon. "Are you an idiot? The way Hild has been keeping Demons in Hell, and the fact she's working with Heaven? They know we are out here. All they have to do is look."

The first turned and looked back up at the third level. The girl he had seen was now gone.

"We just had to follow Draco," the second muttered. "We conquered Heaven, and then lost it right back."

"Shut up. It was worth it."

"Was it? Now look at us! We can't go home. Hild will skin us alive. We can't go to Heaven. The Valkyries will kill us out right. So we're forced to live here with Mortals! You know how embarrassing this is?"

The first was about to reply when he spotted the green-eyed woman again. Now she was standing across from him, about 50 yards away. She was still staring at him.

"I don't think we got away," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" the second demon asked. "We lost them when we entered the mall."

"We didn't lose her."

The second demon looked over. "Who?"

"Her…" the first demon blinked. Another shopper had walked between him and the green-eyed girl. When the shopper was out of the way, the girl was gone.

"We are in serious trouble," the first said.

"Indeed you are." Both demons turned around to see the green-eyed woman beside them.

* * *

**Several Hours later**

**Grand Chamber of the Queen**

**Hell**

Hild sat on her throne, looking out over the various demons of her court. She let out a sigh. These courtiers were very different from the ones of several years ago. The sudden departure of many demons and the resulting battle for heaven had wiped out the more vicious demons. While it meant that Hild's position as Queen was more secure, it did make things……..

"Boring," Hild muttered.

"My Queen?" one of her courtiers asked.

"Nothing." Hild straightened up a bit in her chair. "Where is she?"

"She is on her way, My Queen."

A few moments later, the doors to her chamber opened, admitting the black leather-clad form of the green-eyed demon. The demon walked right up to the throne, fell to one knee and bowed its head.

Hild nodded to the demon. "You have done very well in your mission. Since the time you were assigned the task, you have eliminated thirty-six of the traitorous fools."

"Thank-you, My Queen," the demon replied.

Hild glanced up and looked at her courtiers.

"Leave us," she commanded.

Each of the courtiers looked at one another before quickly obeying the Queen's command. Only when they were alone did the Queen speak again.

"I am worried about you, Mana," Hild said.

Mana looked up.

"Worried about me, My Queen?"

"Knock off the Queen stuff," Hild said. "I've told you that when we are alone you could call me Auntie. Yes, I'm worried about you. So is Welsper."

Mana remained silent.

Hild stood up and walked towards Mana.

"Ever since you returned from the Heavens, you have acted differently. Where you once shunned acts of violence, you now take life freely. The life of traitorous scum, but still, you do. You have also achieved the First Class Demonship you so very much wanted. But where other demons rest for a moment on gaining that position, you have thrown yourself deeper into your work. Why? What happened in Heaven?"

Mana was silent for a moment.

"While in Heaven, I sought out my mother," she finally said. "But she was not there. She is not in Hell either. She is nowhere and not even the mighty Yggdrasil computer could find where she went." Tears began to roll down from Mana's eyes. "I wanted to show my Mother that I was good, even though I am a demon. But I can't do that now."

Hild remained quiet, letting Mana recompose herself.

"Your father was one of many followers of a Demon who tried to overthrow me thousands of years ago. She was thought to be sealed away permanently, but as it turns out, she has been on the Earth for over a year. It was she who taught your father how to kill in the manner he killed your mother."

Mana's eyes flashed red.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Mana shouted. "I will kill her!!"

"She is already dead."

Mana looked up in surprise.

"What?! How?!"

"A group from Heaven consisting of Valkyries and Guardians went in." Hild returned to her throne. "The four Norns were there as well."

Mana was now in shock. Having been around other demons, she knew exactly who the Guardians and the Norns were.

"….but they did not defeat her without some losses," Hild continued. "The mortals Misato Ryoji and Keiichi Morisato have gone to Heaven permanently. Another has been badly scarred by this incident as well, which is where you come in. I have a job for you, but you may also consider it a vacation.

"What?" Mana asked.

Hild motioned to the side. From the darkness, Mara and Welsper came out.

"You have been on the go for almost thirteen years. It is time you had a break." Hild pointed at the other two demons. "Mara and Welsper will explain your new assignment." Hild leaned back in her chair. "Enjoy your break, my child."

Mana bowed. "Yes, Auntie."

* * *

**Lake Kizaki**

Sayoko carefully tightened the last bunch of bolts on her father's motorcycle. It had been given to her when her father was no longer able to drive, and it had been badly damaged…… actually pretty much destroyed, by the alien Maho Kasumi. It had taken her several months of work, but now she was almost ready to start the engine and bring the motorcycle back to life.

Sayoko finally stood up and wiped her brow. It had been several months since she had had her memory restored and then fought the Soultaker. She still remained very thin, but looked remarkably better than when she had been freed from the demon's spell. From the porch Pen Pen, one of her roomates and a penguin, watched curiously as she slowly climbed onto the seat and grabbed the handles.

"Well," she said out loud, "here goes……."

She brought her foot up and slammed it down on the kick-starter. The engine roared to life.

"YES!" Sayoko shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "I AM A………"

With a loud bang, the cylinder head of the engine let go, sending out fragments, smoke, and flame in several directions. The engine immediately froze in place. Sayoko stood there for a moment, covered in soot, her fist still raised. From the porch, Pen Pen carefully peeked around a flower pot, checking to see if it was safe.

"…genius," Sayoko finished. She lowered her fist and climbed off the bike. She bent down and stared at the bike for a moment, then got up and took a few steps away from the bike before cutting loose a stream of curses in so many different languages that she would have put most demons to shame. When she had run out of words and languages, she sat down hard on the ground and stared at the motorcycle.

"Having fun?" Sayoko turned around to see her blond vampire roommate smiling at her.

"Oh, yes. I love it when things explode around me," Sayoko said. "By the way, where have you been?"

Celes Victoria smiled widely, showing off her fangs.

"Since I have no intention of riding around in that side car of yours, I bought myself a car."

"A car?" Sayoko repeated. "Why a car, of all things? This is Japan!"

"So what?" Celes replied. "Besides, I wanted a little bit of home with me."

"What did you get?"

Celes motioned for the goddess to follow. Sayoko followed Celes around to the front of the house. There, she found herself staring at a small blue car.

"Tell me that isn't….."

"It's a Mini Cooper," Celes said with a smile, "2003 model."

Sayoko stared at the car. "Why?"

"Because when it rains or snows I intend to be inside, out of the wet and cold."

"Wuss."

"Yeah, whatever. Besides," Celes glanced at the motorcycle, "it'll be nice to get somewhere without walking. You're taking too long to fix that motorcycle."

Sayoko let out a growl before leaping at Celes.

"HEY!! OW, WATCH IT!!! STOP THAT!!! QUIT BITING!!!"

* * *

Mizuho Kasumi sat at her desk going over some tests. As she went over them, she reached into her ever present Pocky box and pulled out a chocolate-covered treat. Other teachers were also in the lounge area, working at their desks. Several were talking about the latest news.

"Have you heard? Tanizaki is retiring."

"She is? Wow, I never thought she would."

"So who's going to replace her?"

"Supposedly her replacement is already here."

"Hope she's young and beautiful, like Kasumi over there."

Mizuho pretended she didn't hear the comment, even as her face turned red.

"I wish. She's some 40 year old. Went to college in America and taught there."

"So what is she going to teach?"

"Literature."

"Lit? Why Lit? Tanizaki taught English!"

"Well, I don't know." The teacher then looked up. "Damn, class is about to start."

The teachers hurriedly grabbed a few things from their desks and rushed off to their classes. Mizuho watched them for a moment, then looked back at her tests and pulled another stick from her box of Pocky. She didn't have to worry about rushing to class. She had first period free this year.

* * *

"I understand you have taught in America," the Principal said. "What made you decide to teach here, Ms. Kirishima?"

Mana smiled slightly at the Principal.

"My mother was born here. She went to the States after I was born. I came back to complete my High school education in Tokyo-2, then went back to the States for college. I just felt it was time to return home."

The Principal nodded. "You'll find this school is rather different from those in the States or even in Toyko-2." He stood up and motioned her to follow him. "You'll of course be teaching Literature as well as English. There is another English teacher here who I'm sure will gladly help you with anything you need." He led her into the teachers' lounge and then walked to a desk. "This will be your desk. This is where….oh." The Principal noticed Mizuho sitting at her desk. "Good timing. Miss Kasumi, I'd like you to meet our new teacher, Mana Kirishima."

"Hello," Mizuho said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Mana replied with a bow.

"Miss Kirishima will be teaching English as well as literature," the Principal said. "Please help her with anything she needs."

"Of course, sir," Mizuho replied.

"Now, if you'll follow me," the Principal said, "I'll show you to your class."

* * *

"So what do you think, Kei?"

Kei Kusanagi turned and looked at his friend, Hyosuke Magumo.

"What?"

"About the new teacher!" Hyosuke said. "Jeez, haven't you been listening?"

"Kei's probably staying up late at night," Ichigo Morino, another friend and class president, said.

"Eh?" Kei looked at Ichigo confused.

A small smile crept across Ichigo's face.

"You know, servicing Miss Kas…."

"ENOUGH!!" Kei shouted, causing the entire class to look at him. He waited until the class was looking away again. "You know we can't bring that up."

"Yeah," Matagu Shido added. "Don't get them in trouble."

"So, anyway," Hyosuke continued, "what do you think? You think she'll be as beautiful as Miss Kasumi?"

"I think you should probably stop wondering about the new teacher and worry more about keeping your girlfriend." Kei pointed over at an angry Kaede Misumi, Hyosuke's girlfriend, who was being held back by Koishi Herikawa, another friend.

"Oh boy…." muttered Hyosuke.

The door to the class opened up, admitting a young woman with green eyes and auburn hair. She walked up to the board and wrote her name on it.

Mana Kirishima.

She then turned around and stared at the class.

"My name is Mana Kirishima," she said. "I will be teaching English and Literature at this school. Your class happens to be Literature. I expect each and every one of you to turn in your assignments on time and well printed." She looked over the class, her eyes resting on Hyosuke for a moment. "I have read a lot of books over the years, and I do remember each one. I expect you to read all the books assigned. While I do not expect you to repeat it word for word, I expect you to know the major plots, characters and points of the books." She then flipped open her text book. "That said, we'll begin today on page 54……"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Hyosuke shouted. "She's EVIL!!"

"You're just mad she singled you out when she told us to read the books," Matagu said.

"And she was right," Ichigo said.

"I do read the books, though!" Hyosuke protested.

"You read cliff notes."

"Kaede!"

"Oh, leave him alone," Koishi said. "I think he's suffered enough today."

"Thank you." Hyosuke turned and looked at Kei. "So, are you joining us tonight? We're planning on the movies. There's this great new one about Aliens invading the earth."

"Ah…no," Kei said, scratching his head.

"Why not?"

"First off, Miss Kasumi and I have dinner plans. Next, I think Miss Kasumi would get upset."

"She is an Alien, after all," Kaede said.

"Oh, yeah." Hyosuke was quiet for a moment. "Who are you having dinner with?"

"Miss Morisato and Miss Victoria," Kei answered. "Miss Morisato got some new recipes from her mother."

"Mmm," Hyosuke said with a sigh. "Food cooked by a Goddess……" He then sat up and stared at Kei. "What's the matter? Can't Miss Kasumi cook?"

Kei immediately went rigid. "Of course she can! We just… eat out every now and then."

"Sure," Hyosuke said with a smile. "You're just trying to avoid alien foods, right?"

"….And Miss Kasumi probably needs victims to test them on," Matagu said with a smile.

"HEY! She can cook! She makes great food!"

"Alright, alright…."

* * *

**Later that day.**

Mana arrived at the apartment she had been set up with. It was rather small; only one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room/dining room, and a tiny kitchen. She also had a balcony from which she could look out over the lake, as well as see the home of her target.

She quickly made her preparations for the next day, then changed into her demon fighting outfit, with helmet. She then teleported out to begin her mission.

* * *

Celes and Sayoko walked along a tree-lined road back to their apartment, carrying bags of groceries their hands. Celes was frowning.

"I wanted to drive my car," she said. "It would have been easier than carrying this stuff."

Sayoko glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "It's not that far to walk. Besides, it's too nice out to be cooped up in a car."

"You're anti-car aren't you?"

"Motorcycles are the way to go."

"Just what do you have against cars?"

"You never rode with Misato Ryoji."

"I still don't……" Celes voice trailed off. She turned her head slightly, looking off toward the trees.

Sayoko frowned. "What is…"

"Shhh." Celes was still looking carefully at the trees. Suddenly, she dropped the bags she was carrying and whipped her gun out. The gun roared as the vampire fired three shots into the trees. A flash of red and a startled yelp was all the warning they got before a figure in black fell from the tree, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Gotcha," Celes said.

Sayoko stared at the fallen figure, her eyes wide. "A Demon! I didn't sense a thing. How did you know it was there?"

"Vampires have an excellent sense of smell and hearing," Celes replied. "That, and she's wearing perfume." Celes walked over to where the demon lay on the ground, still stunned from her fall. Sayoko followed. The demon was in typical black armor, complete with helmet and face shield copied from the gods'.

"She's not a rogue," Sayoko said, bending over the demon. "But what is she…." Sayoko's voice trailed off as pulled the demon's helmet off. Auburn hair fell out of the helmet, and a familiar face was revealed.

"Oh, heck," muttered Sayoko. "Celes, give me a hand here. We'll have to carry her to the apartment."

"Why? Who is it?"

"An old friend."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thought I was done did you?

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ok……now that that is out of my system…………..

Honorable Mention in next Author's Notes to Anyone who figures out what anime 'Miss Tanizaki' is from. Enough hints were given, someone should figure it out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****   
  
Kei stared wide eyed at the figure now laying on his couch.  
  
"She's a demon!?!?" he exclaimed, "Why'd you bring her here?!?!"  
  
"Because the couch is more comfortable then the forest floor.." Sayoko replied.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Kei replied, "Besides, what if she wakes up?!?!"  
  
Sayoko glanced over at Mizuho who was peering nervously around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you there?"  
  
"After hearing how the demons possessed my mother," Mizuho said, "I don't want to be near her."  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh. "Is Marie around?"  
  
"Marie!" Mizuho called out.  
  
Marie instantly teleported in. "NOH!!"  
  
"Marie," Sayoko said, "I need you to do something." She began speaking in what sounded like computer chirping. Marie listened while everyone else covered their ears.  
  
"Noh!" Marie said, then floated to the unconscious demon.  
  
Sayoko turned and looked at Kei.  
  
"I'll be right back.." She said, "I need to speak with my Aunt."  
  
"What for?" Celes asked, "Just blast the demon and get it over with!"  
  
Sayoko glared at Celes. "I told you she was an old friend." She then turned, grabbed the phone and vanished into the kitchen, leaving the vampire, two mortals, and Marie to watch over the demon.

* * *

Mana heard voices as she woke up. She couldn't tell what they were saying, and none sounded familiar. She went back over her memory. She remembered following Sayoko and the blond, then the blond had quickly pulled out a gun and shot at her. Mana had been able to throw up a shield, but she had been so surprised she'd lost her balance and fallen from the tree, hitting her head on the way down.  
  
One thing was for sure, Mana wasn't about to stick around here.  
  
She still had a mission.

* * *

Kei was looking down at the demon's face.  
  
"She doesn't look like a demon." He said, "She doesn't have any markings. She does kinda look like my new English teacher."  
  
Celes looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I could have sworn she did when we found her." Celes said, "Maybe she was...."  
  
Before Celes could continue the markings appeared and flared on the demon's face.  
  
"NOH!!!" shouted Marie as the demon rose to her feet, her eyes open and burning red.  
  
Celes grabbed Kei and pulled him back, at the same time pulling out her gun. Mizuho let out a shriek As the demon leaped forward, only to slam into a force field that Sayoko had Marie put up.  
  
"You think this will stop me?" the demon said, "Karen! Come forth!"  
  
Black wings shot out from behind the demon, followed by the rest of the devil. Both Demon and Devil pressed forward against the shield. The shield flared, lighting the room up brightly.  
  
"Marie!" Mizuho shouted, "Teleport the Demon out of here! This is a priority one!"  
  
"NOH!!" Marie replied.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?!"  
  
With a roar the shield collapsed, the force of it knocking Marie from the air, as well as knocking the others to the ground. Mizuho's head boucned off a table, knocking her unconcious. The demon walked over and glared at Celes.  
  
"How dare you...." The demon's eyes widened. "A Vampire!"  
  
"Yes, a Vampire."  
  
The Demon turned to see Sayoko in the doorway. Sayoko continued.  
  
"Hello Mana, it's been awhile."  
  
Mana was silent for a moment. She then recalled her Devil and walked right up to Sayoko.  
  
"You look like hell." She finally said.  
  
Sayoko shrugged, "I looked worse last spring. So you finally got your Devil?"  
  
Mana nodded, "Made First Class Demon several years ago." They stared at each other for a moment, then Mana wrapped her arms around the goddess.  
  
"I didn't hear about it till a few days ago." Mana said softly, "If I had known........"  
  
"I know." Sayoko replied, returning the hug.  
  
"What's going on around here?" Celes shouted.  
  
The two deities turned and looked back at the vampire and the mortals, both of whom were looking very confused.  
  
"I guess we have to explain." Sayoko said.

* * *

Sayoko and Mana had just about finsihed discussing their past when, Mizuho, who after waking up,and had been helped up by her husband, turned and looked at the two deities, finally seeing the face of the demon clearly. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Miss Kirishima!"  
  
Sayoko looked at Mizuho and then back at Mana.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She's the new teacher at my school!  
  
Mana nodded, "She's right. I teach there, as part of my mission."  
  
"Mission?" Sayoko asked, "What mission?"  
  
"I am under orders from Queen Hild to watch over you, Goddess Sayoko." Mana replied, "I'm also considered to be 'on vacation'"  
  
Sayoko crossed her arms. "Why does Hild think I need to be watched over? I have my Mother and Aunts, as well as the Guardians nearby." Sayoko's face then became very dark. "It's because I was under the control of Her isn't it?"  
  
Mana looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said no." she replied softly.  
  
Sayoko stared a moment longer at Mana, then turned and left for the kitchen. Celes gave Mana a look, but the demon was still staring at the floor. She then got up and followed the goddess, leaving the demon under the watch of the two mortals and Marie.  
  
"So..." Mana said finally, "You're the Alien?"  
  
Mizuho nodded.  
  
"What do you think of Earth?"

* * *

Celes found Sayoko staring at the pots on the stove. She moved closer to the goddess, but remained a foot away.  
  
"I should have expected this." Sayoko finally said, "I guess I should be glad Hild choose Mana. She and I are alike."  
  
"How so?" Celes asked.  
  
"We both lost our mothers, both put into a role we least expected, Mana a Demon, me an Eva pilot." Sayoko let out a small chuckle. "Oh Asuka is going to erupt when she hears Mana is back." Sayoko finally straightened up and looked at Celes. "Alright, tonight's dinner is going to be the best I've ever made so far. That is a promise!"

* * *

**The next morning.**  
  
Celes was sitting on the table, sucking silently on a blood pack when Sayoko walked in from her morning ritual of greeting the sun. Behind her came Pen Pen, holding his morning beer.  
  
"Last night was interesting." Celes said.  
  
Sayoko glanced over as she walked to the fridge. "Because of Mana?"  
  
Celes nodded. "I thought your Mother and Aunts had set up a warding spell against demons."  
  
"They did." Sayoko replied, pulling out a bottle of apple juice. "Mana is a rather unique demon though. Like me, she has a mortal side."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Because of that 'uniquness', Mana doesn't react to things that a Full Demon would." Sayoko poured herself a glass of juice.  
  
"Aren't you worried though?" Celes asked, "I mean, if Mana can make it through the wards, what's going to stop another half mortal demon from....."  
  
"I'm not worried," Sayoko said after sipping her juice, "Because Mana is the only one. Any other half mortal demons were killed."  
  
Celes' eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
Sayoko set her glass down. "Because to the Demons of Hell, being a 'half-breed' makes you weak. They depise weakness, and refuse to let such weaknesses exsist." Sayoko looked at Celes. "If not for Hild, Mana would be dead."  
  
Celes was quiet for a moment. "So what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Sayoko put her glass in the sink and returned the bottle to the fridge. "Mana was sent here to watch out for me. Demon or not, she's my friend, and I'm glad she's here."

* * *

"SHE'S A WHAT?!?" Hyosuke shouted out.  
  
Everyone in the class turned and stared at him. Kei waited a moment for everyone to look away, then repeated what he had said.  
  
"Miss Kirishima is a demon."  
  
"Like the ones Hyosuke and I saw a year ago?" Matagu asked.  
  
Kei nodded.  
  
"I thought the Goddess was suppose to eliminate the Demons?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Only the rogue ones." Ichigo replied, "Didn't you listen before?"  
  
"So is she a rogue?" Koishi asked.  
  
Kei shook his head. "She's apparently a friend of Miss Morisato. She's been sent here to watch her."  
  
"Watch her? Why?"  
  
"Remember when I told you guys how she showed up at the apartment and what had happened to her?" Seeing everyone nod, Kei continued, "That's why. "  
  
"But still!" Hyosuke said, "She's a demon! A demon is teaching us! She's going to make our lives Hell I just know it!"  
  
Before any of the others could reply, the door to the class opened.

* * *

Mana walked briskly into the class and stepped up to the lectern. She gave the class a quick glance over, and found five nervous faces staring right back at her. Mana frowned, then turned and looked at Kei. Kei went pale under her gaze and gave her a slight smile.  
  
'Somebody's been talking.' Mana thought. An evil smile then appeared across her face as another thought hit her, causing the six students to cringe. 'Time for punishment.'  
  
"Mr. Kusanagi." Mana said.  
  
Kei quickly stood up. "Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Perhaps you can start the class off today by reading chapter 7 to us......." Mana's smile got bigger, ".......in English."  
  
Kei gulped and then lifted his book up.

* * *

**Later, at lunch.**  
  
Kei sat slumped in his chair, groaning quietly. Only his friends were with him as the rest of the class was outside, enjoying one of the last warm days of the year.  
  
"She had to pick me...." Kei groaned.  
  
"Didn't you study?" Koishi asked.  
  
"I did. With Miss Kasumi."  
  
"Study huh?" A huge grin appeared on Hyosuke's face, "Bet you did more then study."  
  
Kei's face began to glow red.  
  
"Perverts." Ichigo muttered.  
  
"Aw let him be. He had a rough night." Came a new voice.  
  
The six teens turned around to see Mana sitting on the desks in the back. She got to her feet and walked up to them.  
  
"So Mr. Kusanagi," she began, "Why did you decide to tell them?"  
  
Kei gulped. "Well Ma'am, they are my friends and I trust them. They know about my wife, and what she is. They also know about Miss Morisato and Miss Victoria. I thought they needed to know."  
  
Mana looked over each teen.  
  
"I suppose if Sayoko trusts you enough not you erase your memories, I can trust you too." Mana's eyes narrowed, "But if you abuse this in anyway...."  
  
"Oh no Ma'am." Kei said.  
  
"We wouldn't think of it!" Koishi added.  
  
Mana gave a nod, then started to leave.  
  
"Ma'am?" Mana turned around to see Kei with his hand raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you know Miss Morisato?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Hyosuke added, "We didn't think the Gods and Demons mixed."  
  
Mana's face softened slightly. "I went to high school with her in Tokyo-2."  
  
The teens eyes widened.  
  
"B-b-b-but!!!" Matagu stuttered, "You look you're Miss Kasumi's age."  
  
"Thank you." Mana said, "but I am Sayoko's age."  
  
"So you went to school with her lover." Ichigo said.  
  
Mana's face became one of surprise. "What?!"  
  
"You didn't know?" Kei asked.  
  
"No I didn't. She didn't even have a boyfriend in high school." Mana sat down at one of the desks by the children. "Tell me."  
  
"We never met him." Kaede said, "We heard about him from her friends, the guardians."  
  
"Who was it?" asked Mana.  
  
"Some guy who worked in the UN." Matagu said, " Kensuke something......"  
  
"KENSUKE AIDA?!?!" Mana shouted, "Why that pervert of all people?!?!"  
  
"You know that was what Mrs. Suzuhara and Miss Ikari also said." Kei said, "Mrs. Ikari though.....she said he'd changed."  
  
Mana's eyes narrowed. "Mrs. Suzuhara? Mrs. Ikari?"  
  
"Yes. Hikari Suzuhara and Asuka Ikari."  
  
Mana set her head down.  
  
"They got married." Her muffled voice could just barely be heard by the teens, "Why am I not....." Suddenly she brought her head up. "Asuka didn't call Kensuke a pervert?"  
  
Kei shook his head. "No."  
  
"Mara and Welsper left out stuff." Mana muttered. She then looked at the teens. "Alright. I want you all to tell me everything you know about Sayoko Morisato, as well as Celes Victoria. Every event that has transpired."

* * *

**That night.  
**  
Sayoko sat on the ground beside her father's motorcycle. She had already repaired and replaced much of the damage done to the bike. She was just tightening up a few more bolts before she could try it starting it again.  
  
"You and Kensuke Aida were lovers?"  
  
Sayoko yelped as her hand slipped off of the wrench, scrapping the top of her knuckles along the bike motor. The wrench clanged to the ground. Sayoko sat there for a moment, holding her hand and muttering softly, before turning her blues around to glare at the person who had disturbed her.  
  
Mana was leaning against a tree, watching the goddess.  
  
"Didn't mean to startle you.." Mana said.  
  
"It's alright." Sayoko said. She then let out a sigh. "Yes. He and I were lovers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sayoko looked up towards the sky. "He changed when he was in the UN. I saw him on a leave once, at the old Class Reps wedding." Sayoko chuckled. "There I was, trying to pick up a guy at the bar......and it ended up being Kensuke."  
  
Mana's jaw dropped. "You tried to pick up a guy in a bar? That sounds so.....not you."  
  
"I didn't care." Sayoko's head dropped, "Everyone around me had someone. I was just going to pick up some guy and go at it. Then Kensuke found me. We danced, and then I just started to drink." Sayoko turned and looked back at the shocked demon. "I even tried to have sex with him that night, but he turned me down. He just held me all night while I slept."  
  
"This is Kensuke Aida we're talking about right?"  
  
"Told you he changed." Sayoko said with a smile, "The next day, we hung out and had a great time. That night......well....." Sayoko blushed. "...was wonderful."  
  
"So what happened?" Mana asked softly.  
  
"I had my job as a Goddess, he had his UN job. So, we separated. We kept in touch......and then the Soultaker incident began." Sayoko started to shake slightly, "She.......broke me......invaded my mind, took it over." Sayoko began to sniff. "She sent me to kill him, but I was able to resist. Then she buried me even further in my own body....." tears began to stream from Sayoko's eyes. "So there I was, unable to do anything as that demonic bitch used me to hurt my friends. Then Mom used a vaccination spell on me......I lost all my memories. Kensuke....he..." Sayoko was openly crying now. "...he...saw me....pale...sickly....frail....I was nothing like he remembered......I didn't even remember him." Sayoko wiped her eyes, but more tears replaced those removed. "Then......he was gone. Removed entirely from the system. 't find him." Sayoko wiped her eyes again, then looked at Mana fiercely. "But I got my memories back. I went after that demon, killing anything that got in my way. And then.......she was gone, and I still had nothing." Sayoko looked at the ground. "I spent days crying in bed and moping around the house. The Celes and those kids....they begged me to help them rescue Mizuho. I refused....but then Celes told me to stop living in the past, what would Kensuke think. I realized he'd see the pale, sickly, frail thing he'd left. So....I went and got my Mom, and saved Mizuho." Sayoko looked up at Mana. "It still hurts you know, being without him. But I know, he's still here, " she pointed at her head. ",and here." she held her hand over her heart.  
  
Mana sat down beside Sayoko.  
  
"Thank you for telling me." Mana said.  
  
"Thank you for listening." Sayoko replied, "Celes is nice and all, but she doesn't really know me all that well."  
  
"Give her a chance." Mana said, "From what Mr. Kusanagi tells me, she really does worry about you."  
  
Sayoko glanced at Mana. "Spying on me through Kei hmm?"  
  
"I just needed more info." Mana replied, "Mara and Welsper could only tell me so much. I imagine there is still a few more things I don't know."  
  
"Perhaps." Sayoko stood up and mounted the motorcycle. "Time to see if this thing will start up." Sayoko brought her foot up in preparation to bring it down on the starter.....she then paused and looked back at Mana. "You may want to back up. Last time this exploded."  
  
Mana's eyes widened and she took several steps back. Sayoko brought her foot down on the starter. The motorcycle roared to life. Sayoko revved the engine several times. Each time the engine replied, a thundering noise in the quiet of the evening.  
  
"It works." Mana said.  
  
"Well of course it does." Sayoko replied, "I am a mechanic genius!"  
  
Mana blinked at the goddess. Sayoko let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright. I'm not a mechanic genius." Sayoko then leaned over and pulled a helmet out from the sidecar, tossing it to Mana who easily caught it. Mana looked quizzically at the helmet before looking back up at Sayoko. Sayoko was now sporting a helmet with the visor flipped up.  
  
"Well...." Sayoko said, "Put it on."  
  
"What for?" Mana asked.  
  
"It's been months since I've ridden on this bike." Sayoko said, "So I need to test it out."  
  
"Why do I need a helmet?"  
  
"You are coming with."  
  
"What?!?! Why?!?"  
  
Sayoko smiled. "Because it's part of your mission to watch over me, remember? So you have to come with."  
  
Mana put the helmet on, then climbed into the sidecar.  
  
"I sure hope you know what your doing." Mana said, "By the way, when WAS the last time you drove this?"  
  
"Oh...almost a year or so ago." Sayoko replied, "Course I didn't exactly stop by choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I sorta crashed."  
  
Mana's eyes went wide. "You WHAT?!?! Wait a second! Lemme off!! Sayoko stop this thing!! SAYOKOOoooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Sayoko gunned the engine and roared out of the driveway, racing up the street at high speed. From the porch, Pen Pen and Celes had watched everything while sipping on a beer and blood pack respectively.  
  
"Glad that Mana came along." Celes said, "No way in hell I was getting on that bloody thing." She glanced down at the penguin. "Don't think you wanted to either, did you?"  
  
"Wark!"

* * *

**One month later.  
  
Several hundred light-years away.**  
  
The universe was full of many things, from small particles of gas, to large suns. In between was any multitude of objects. Some created by the big bang, some things created since, most made by the divine, a few made by the hand of mortals.  
  
This was one such object.  
  
It cruised through a solar system, examining each planet carefully for signs of life, atmosphere, minerals, etc. Nothing was too small for it's sensors.  
  
Yet while it's 'eyes' were looking elsewhere, it missed another object hurtling towards it.  
  
With a soundless bang and flash of light, the two objects collided. The force of the impact sent them spiraling together in a new direction, towards a system already know to contain life.  
  
.....and one which the Gods themselves had forbidden others to travel to.  
  
All of this occurred without anyone knowing........all that is, except for one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
  
Galactic Headquarters.**  
  
"Report," came a voice from the darkness.  
  
A light appeared above a figure in a technician's uniform.  
  
"Technician Hotaka Ryo reporting!" the Technician replied. "Seven hours ago, we lost contact with the Prototype Theta Class Probe during the test flight through system Alpha DES-378. We have yet to regain contact."  
  
"This is unacceptable," the voice replied. "The probe must be recovered."  
  
"Yes, sir," Technician Hotaka answered.  
  
"A ship must be sent to the system to ascertain the location of the probe and its reason for failure."  
  
"It shall be done."

* * *

"She's EVIL!!!" Hyosuke shouted. "Evil, I tell you!"  
  
He and the other teens were sitting in the classroom, eating lunch. In the past month, the weather had become cold enough to drive the students indoors. In another week, snow was expected.  
  
"What did you expect?" Ichigo replied. "She's a demon."  
  
"Besides," Koichi added, "it's not like Tanizaki would have gone easy on us."  
  
"No kidding," muttered Kei. "She made the tests hard enough even she didn't know the answers."  
  
"Yeah, but still," Hyosuke complained, "she doesn't have to reinforce that she's a demon with every single test and assignment."  
  
"Complaining, Mr. Magumo?"  
  
The teens whipped around to see their teacher standing at the door. Hyosuke was quickly on his feet.  
  
"No, ma'am. Not at all."  
  
Mana gave him a look. Then with a chuckle, she turned and left the room.  
  
Matagu glared at Hyosuke. "I swear, if she gives us more work......."  
  
Hyosuke backed away. "It's not my fault! I didn't know she was there!"  
  
"Hyosuke."  
  
"Yes, Kaede?"  
  
"Just shut up."

* * *

**Hours later.**  
  
"Report."  
  
A holographic image of Technician Hotaka appeared, lighting up a small area of the darkness.  
  
"We have arrived at Alpha DES-378," the technician replied. "No sign of the probe has been found as of yet."  
  
"That is not acceptable," the voice replied.  
  
"Understood. We....." the technician broke off as someone appeared beside him, whispering something in his ear. He then turned back to the camera. "We have discovered a debris trail. Analysis of the debris indicates the probe was struck by a meteorite traveling at high velocity. The probe was apparently disabled and sent off in a new direction."  
  
"That is not possible," the voice replied. "The probe was designed to withstand impacts from meteorites."  
  
The technician nodded. "The meteorite appears to have been accelerated by unknown means."  
  
The voice was quiet for several moments.  
  
"Where is the probe headed?" it finally asked.  
  
The technician hesitated before speaking.  
  
"The debris trail leads off on a heading towards Delta Des-8228, the forbidden space."  
  
"It must be intercepted at all costs," the voice ordered.  
  
"It shall be done." The technician vanished.  
  
"If the probe is not stopped?" a second voice said.  
  
"It must be," replied a third. "If it isn't.... we lose space flight."  
  
"We must alert our Planetary Inspector. She can...."  
  
"We will not." The first voice said firmly. "We shall stop the probe. Alerting Planetary Inspector Kasumi will be a final option."

* * *

**That night.  
**  
Kei sat at the table in the living room. Before him sat his English books. True to form, Miss Kirishima HAD given extra work due to Hyosuke's comments (Kaede hadn't been very happy with her boyfriend at all). Kei brought out the sheet that listed everything that was due the next day. With a moan he dropped the sheet and lower his head, thudding it softly into the table.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
Kei looked up at the cheerful face of his wife.  
  
"Hyosuke opened his mouth again. So Miss Kirishima gave us extra work."  
  
"Need help?" Mizuho asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Don't you have papers to correct?" he asked.  
  
Mizuho shook her head. "I finished those at school."  
  
Kei let out a sigh. "Alright. You can help. But no funny business until AFTER I'm done with this."  
  
Mizuho gave Kei a wicked smile. "What 'funny' business are you referring to, hmm?"  
  
"You've been chatting way too much with your mother, you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're starting to act like her."  
  
"I am not! Quit being mean!"  
  
"I'm just saying that..." Kei's voice broke off as the room gave a slight shudder. Mizuho felt it as well and looked around.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kei said, "but it felt like an earth....." Kei stopped speaking as the room lurched again, this time even more violently.  
  
"Marie!" Mizuho called out. The little computer appeared atop the television.  
  
"Noh?"  
  
"Marie, check with the ship's sensors for tectonic instabilities in this area."  
  
"Noh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is it?" Kei asked.  
  
"Marie says that there is no activity in this area." Mizuho frowned. "He must need an adjustment."  
  
"You think the earthquake affected hi....." Kei's voice trailed off again as the room began to violently shift in all directions. Mizuho screamed and grabbed hold of Kei. Outside, the area lit up as a series of bright white lines appeared across the city. Had a satellite been overhead, it would have seen the lines come together, forming a circular pattern with strange writing surrounding it. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the circle vanished.

* * *

Celes pushed her dresser out of the way and stepped over fallen pictures towards the living room. The living room, like the rest of the house, was in shambles. The back door was also open. Celes walked out and found Sayoko staring off over the already frozen lake, Pen Pen huddled close to her legs.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Celes asked. "Earthquake?"  
  
"No," Sayoko said.  
  
"Well it felt like one to me," Celes said. "If it wasn't a bloody earthquake, what was it?"  
  
"Someone has broken the wards."  
  
Celes blinked. "Wards? What wards?"  
  
"The ones my Mother put in place long ago to keep Misato safe here." Sayoko turned and looked at the Vampire. "Someone or something has completely shattered them."  
  
"Mana?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head. "No. Mana doesn't have the power for this. No First Class Demon does." Sayoko looked back toward the lake. "Whatever it is, it's going to get bad soon."

* * *

**Heavens**  
  
"It broke the ward?" Urd asked stunned. "But that ward is the most powerful....."  
  
"I know," Belldandy replied. She was sitting in her office behind her desk. Urd and Skuld were sitting across from her. Lining the walls on one side of the office were some of the many pictures that had been taken of her family over the years. On the other side was a wall filled with books. Behind her, a floor to ceiling window showed a magnificent view of heaven.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Skuld asked.  
  
"There is nothing we can do," Belldandy said. "We can't replace the ward. It would just be eliminated again."  
  
"But we can't leave Sayoko unprotected!" Skuld protested.  
  
"She isn't alone," Belldandy said. "She has Celes there......"  
  
"Celes is a Vampire! She can't do much against a Demon!"  
  
"....and Mana is now there."  
  
Both Urd and Skuld stared at their sister in surprise.  
  
"Mana?" Skuld asked. "When did Mana get there, and how do you know about her?"  
  
Belldandy leaned back slightly in her chair. "Mara told me all about her. She's been there for a little over a month."  
  
"Why is she there?"  
  
"Hild apparently ordered it as a favor to Urd."  
  
"Me?" Urd asked surprised.  
  
"That's what Mara said."  
  
"Still," Skuld said, "if whatever it is can break a ward that powerful, what can a 1st Class Demon and Goddess do against it?"  
  
Belldandy let out a sigh. "I want my daughter protected as much as you do, Skuld, if not more so. But I can't send any Valkyries in. The council won't let me." Belldandy then gave her sisters a smile. "Besides, don't forget who Sayoko is friends with."  
  
"You mean the Guardians?" Urd asked. "The Council would never let you deploy them! Remember what happened last time."  
  
"Father stood up for you then," Skuld said, "but then there was a reason for it. This time......"  
  
"I know," Belldandy said. "And I would never think of using them without the permission of the council. But......... it has been awhile since any of them have visited her."  
  
Small smiles crept across Urd and Skuld's faces.  
  
"You've got a sneaky streak in you, sister," Urd said. "I like that."  
  
"Gee, Onee-sama," Skuld said. "You're starting to act like Urd, bending the rules like that."  
  
Belldandy just smiled. "Skuld, why don't you go ahead and call Asuka."  
  
"It will be my pleasure, Onee-sama."

* * *

**Later the next day.**  
  
Sayoko walked tiredly up the path towards her front door. Behind her, Mana wobbled slightly.  
  
"I still don't see how anyone can stand to sit in that sidecar for any length of time," Mana said. "My legs are all numb!"  
  
Sayoko walked up the steps onto the porch. "Mom rode in that side car a lot. Maybe your legs are too long."  
  
"They are not!" Mana shouted.  
  
The front door suddenly opened and Celes stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You find anything?" she asked.  
  
"No. Nothing," Sayoko replied.  
  
"I see." Sayoko tried to walk to the door, but Celes stepped in front of her. Sayoko looked up at the Vampire, confused. Celes gave the Goddess a look.  
  
"We have company."  
  
"Who?" Sayoko asked.  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
Sayoko frowned and closed her eyes. A second later they popped back open. She turned and looked at Mana.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Mana looked at Sayoko curiously. "What?"  
  
"Maybe trouble."  
  
"What do you...." Mana began before the front door opened again, allowing a red-haired woman to exit.  
  
"Mein Gott, Sayoko! Where have you been?" Asuka said. "We've been waiting for......" Asuka stopped as she noticed Mana. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Kirishima," she muttered.  
  
Mana nodded at Asuka. "Ikari. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting my friend. You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"I see." Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko. "Apparently, we all need to have a nice long talk, Fifth Child."  
  
Sayoko sighed. "I should have expected as much."

* * *

The next morning.  
  
"That was really weird," Hyosuke said. "The weather service didn't say anything about thunderstorms last night."  
  
"But it didn't rain at all last night," Koishi said.  
  
"Well, something was making all that thunder. Either that, or someone was shooting fireworks off at the lake."  
  
"If it was coming from the lake," Kei said, "it could be something else too."  
  
"Ohh?" Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What else could it be?" Koishi asked.  
  
Before Kei could answer, the door to the classroom slammed open. Mana entered and then slammed it shut. She practically stomped to the lectern and turned to the class. The entire class let out a gasp as Mana's right eye came into view. It had a large bruise around it and was only half open.  
  
"Sensei?" Ichigo asked, standing up. "Are you alright?"  
  
Mana looked at the class president, then noticed she was receiving similar looks from the other five children who knew of her 'background'. Each had a similar worried look on their faces. Much of her anger dissipated.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Mana said, waving her hand dismissively.  
  
"But what happened?"  
  
Mana let out a sigh. "I met up with some old friends. We talked about old times, then started to talk about our jobs. One of them is rather opinionated about her job skills." Mana started to grind her teeth. 't teleport from a cardboard box..." she muttered. "Grrrrrrrrr." The entire class shuddered at Mana's growl.  
  
"You think this means we're getting more homework?" Hyosuke whispered to Matagu.  
  
Matagu sighed before looking at his friend.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
"Yep."

* * *

Sayoko sat at her dining room table, glaring at Asuka.  
  
"You didn't have to punch her!"  
  
Asuka moved the icepack away from her face, showing a very large bruise over her cheek.  
  
"She questioned my skills as a Guardian!" Asuka shouted. "How could I let that slide???"  
  
"Before you go complaining remember that you have only been a guardian for about 10 years," Sayoko said. "Mana and I have been training for our entire lives."  
  
"But still......" Asuka started to protest.  
  
"Asuka......"  
  
"Fine. I'll apologize." Asuka looked at the table for a bit. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Better. I gained 20 pounds."  
  
"You still look anorexic."  
  
Sayoko gave Asuka a smirk. "You're just jealous of my figure."  
  
Asuka glared at Sayoko. "Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Out in the living room, Shinji let out a moan and buried his face in his hands. Celes let out a snicker.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I just think it's hilarious," Celes replied. "Two deities arguing over who looks better."  
  
"It's only funny till they start tossing lighting bolts," Shinji replied. "Then one misses...... and I get hit."  
  
"That bad? I mean you are immortal."  
  
"I've been hit by enough lightning from those two to light up Japan for ten years."  
  
"Oh."

* * *

**Later that day.**  
  
Mana walked silently back to her apartment, pulling her jacket tighter around her body. Normally, she would have just teleported, but today she needed time to think. Her 'mission' had been to watch over Sayoko and was to last indefinitely. She knew at some point, she would run into the Guardians and had thought herself prepared. Instead, she allowed herself to get into a fight with Sohryu....... no...... Ikari over something insignificant. It had to have been her growing frustration at not knowing what had brought the wards down over the city.  
  
Mana suddenly froze and glanced off to the side. For a moment, her green eyes met the red eyes of another demon. Mana's blood chilled as she recognized the one being in all the universe that could truly frighten her to death. When she blinked, the demon was gone. She quickly ran to the spot where the demon had been standing. There was nothing; no sign that the demon she had just seen had ever been standing there. Not even when she reached out with all her senses could she even detect a demonic presence. All she could pick up was the nearby presence of three deities from Heaven.  
  
Mana quickly changed direction and raced to Sayoko's house. The Goddess had to know........

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes the teacher was Miss Yukari Tanazaki, everyones favorite English teacher from Azumanga Daioh (actually, I like Miss Minamo 'Nyamo' Kurosawa

The following guessed correctly:

RalphP2

Kyo Tetsuei

SmkViper

Skunktrain

Bob the Insane

Zack Seaholm

Congrats for figuring it out. (then again maybe it was too easy)

Alright, two chapters today becuase I won't be around next weekend. I need a VACATION!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Asuka stood over the sink, filling her mouth with water straight from the tap before gargling it and spitting it back out. She continued to do this for several minutes. Pen Pen walked past her towards his fridge, happily warking as he went. Finally Asuka moved away from the sink and took the offered towel from Sayoko.

"That bird is twisted." Asuka muttered.

"I'm sorry Asuka." Sayoko said, trying hard not to laugh. "I didn't realize he'd given you one of Celes' blood packs."

Asuka mumbled something about a weird sense of humor as she glared at the penguin's freezer.

"I'm surprised he did that though." Sayoko said. She then narrowed her eyes at Asuka. "You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"Me?!?"

"Yes you."

Asuka shook her head. "I didn't do a thing to him." Asuka then thought for a moment. "Wellâ€â€."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't get him a beer last night." Asuka replied, "I pulled one out of the fridge for myself and he started warking at me."

Sayoko sighed. "You raided his beer stores."

"I did?"

"No one else here drinks beer."

"Oops."

"'Opps' is right." Sayoko got up and started towards the front hallway. "Now to appease him, I have to go get another sacrificial six-pack. Want to come?"

Asuka shrugged. "Sure. I never did get to see much of this back-water town."

"It's not that bad." Sayoko said as she tossed on her jacket. She turned and opened the door, only to step back as Mana ran through it.

"Mana?" Sayoko before she saw the demon's eyes. They were wide in fear.

"HE is here." Mana said.

Sayoko frowned slightly, wondering who 'HE' was and why Mana would be afraid of...... Then it clicked.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Sayoko asked.

Mana nodded her head rapidly.

"Who the hell is 'HE'?" Asuka asked.

"It couldn't have been him though." Sayoko said, "Hild punished him."

"Sayoko, it was HIM." Mana said, "Believe meâ€.I see his face in every nightmare."

Sayoko nodded, "Comon Asuka." The goddess gently led Mana towards the motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Asuka asked, "What the hell is going on? Who did she see?"

Sayoko glanced back at Asuka.

"Her Father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit later.

"I still don't understand why we are here." Asuka muttered.

Sayoko looked up from where she was kneeling.

"We're here because Mana saw her father."

"'Thought' she saw!" Asuka pointed out, "We're here because Mana 'thought' she saw her father. Last I heard he was dead."

Sayoko glanced over towards the road. While the three had driven to the site together, Mana had remained behind at the cycle, too scared to go any closer to the spot.

"He father was punished by Hild." Sayoko said.

"So if he was punished why is he still alive? Why didn't she kill him?"

"Same reason the Soultaker was alive, she couldn't kill. Doublet System was still in force." Sayoko looked back at the ground. "There definitely was a demon here."

"But was it her father?"

Sayoko shrugged. "That I have to take her word for. He was a powerful demon. He would be strong enough to break the wards that had been over the area."

"Great." Asuka looked around. "So where did he go?"

Sayoko shrugged again. "Don't know. Mana is the only Demon I feel close to us."

"Same here. You think her presence might be throwing us off?"

"Could be, but I doubt it." Sayoko stood up and started walking back to the bike.

"What are we going to tell her?" Asuka asked.

"The truth." Sayoko replied, "We detected the traces of a demon, but don't know who it is." Sayoko paused for a moment. "Go easier on her Asuka." She said softly, "She's really upset about this."

"I will." Asuka said, "Just don't expect me to be too soft."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Thanks." Asuka then noticed something white fluttering down from the sky. She watched for a moment and spotted another fleck of white. "Great. It's snowing." The German turned and looked at her friend. "How is your motorcycle in snow?"

Sayoko shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't really had a chance to ride it in snow."

"Great. Another powerful Demon on the looseâ€â€.and I might end up in the hospital because of frozen water."

Sayoko frowned at Asuka. "If you're that worried, teleport home."

The goddess then turned and continued walking towards Mana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day.**

**Saturday.**

The snow had continued to fall throughout the night. By morning, four inches of snow covered the ground. Being the first snowfall of the season, and the weekend, many residents went outside to enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes walked out onto the porch and looked out over the white. While she had seen snow before, it usually not as white, due to city life in London. Celes took several more steps out, looking out towards the huge expanse of white that was once the lake, now frozen. So taken by the view, she didn't notice anything else until someone shouted.

"ACHTUNG!!!" came the cry, just seconds before a snowball impacted into the back of her head.

Celes, knocked off balance, fell face first into the snow. She sat up and stared off in the direction the snowball had come from. A large pile of snow sat off to one side near the trees. Peering out over the top was the narrow head of Pen Pen, as well as the red covered head of Asuka.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Celes cried out.

"A snowball." came Asuka's reply.

"Why did you toss the bloody thing at me for?"

"Cuase you were there."

Celes frowned, then looked around.

"Where's your husband and where is Sayoko?"

"Shinji is sleeping in for a change, and Sayoko was up late talking to Mana then talking to her mother."

A smile crept across Celes' face. "They're both asleep then?"

Asuka nodded. She then noticed Celes' smile getting wider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko walked down the stairs and found Shinji sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee.

"Morning Shinji." Sayoko said with a small yawn.

"Morning." Shinji replied, "Just getting up?"

"Yep. Was up late talking to Mana and Mom." Sayoko looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Shinji shrugged. "Don't know. Asuka was already gone when I got up. I haven't seen Celes or Pen Pen at all this morning." A worried look came over Shinji's face. "You don't think the Demon went andâ€.."

"We would have felt that." The goddess replied. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. They opened a second later and a confused look appeared on her face.

"They're outside." She said, heading towards the door. Shinji got up and followed.

Both walked out onto the porch and looked around. Footprints went all over around the yard, all eventually leading to a rather large mound of snow.

"What in the name of Grandpa is that?" Sayoko asked.

Shinji was starting to reply when he was interrupted by a loud shout in German.

"LOS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana walked up the street towards Sayoko's house. Her sleep had been very restless the night before, plagued with visions of her father coming for her. It irked her that she could stare down and defeat larger, more powerful First Class Demons, yet the thought of her Father sent her running like the child she once was.

These thoughts ended when the Demoness arrived at the goddess' house. Mana paused and stared at the sight before her.

Asuka, the Vampire Celes, and Pen Pen were jumping up and down behind one of two large piles of snow. Asuka finally stopped jumping and held two fingers out towards the sky.

"VICTORY!!! She cried out.

From the second pile of snow, body parts were sticking out. Mana easily recognized Sayoko's hair coming out of the snow pile, but of her face she couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mana finally called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_fuyu no yozora mau shiroi kakera_

_kata ni orite toki wo tsutae ni kuru yo_

_kajikamu yubi ni haku shiroi iki ga_

_mugen no kyori wo sotto chikazukeru ne_

Small white flakes dancing in the wintery night sky

land on my shoulder to tell me about the passage of time

The white breath I'm blowing on my numbing fingers

quietly shortens the distance to infinity

_yuki ga hodou mo gairoju mo mado no akari sae mo_

_subete tsutsumi kon de shizukesa dake oshiyoseru_

_futari no ashiato mo kiete shimau keredo_

_tsunaida te no nukumori kodou wo kanjite_

The snow covers everything; the sidewalks, the trees,

even the glow of the windows, bringing about a deep silence

Even our footprints disappear, but through our linked hands

I can feel your warmth and heartbeat

_futatsu no kage tatazumu kogoeta kokoro wo kakaete_

_masshiro na sekai deaeta no wa kiseki_

_mou hitori kirijanai koto_

_kotoba yori hoshi no mienai_

_mawaru sora ni snow angel_

_sagashite iru_

Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts

Our chance meeting in this snow-white world was a miracle

meaning that I'm not alone anymore.

Instead of searching for words,

I'm looking for snow angels

In the spinning, starless sky

_tsumetai hoo ryoute de tsutsunde_

_tsuki sasatta fuyu no kaze atatamete_

_hibi ware souna kuchibiru kasanete_

_uzumorete yuku kakera sukui agete_

I put my hands on your cheeks

warming them in the biting winter wind

pressing our cracked lips together

we scooped up the snowflakes getting buried in the snow

_itsuka bimyou ni zurete yuku ondo ga sabishikute_

_soba ni iru koto mo kushiku omoetari shita kedo_

_futari no ashiato wa sukoshizutsu chikazuki_

_haru e to shiroi yuki mo kokoro mo tokasu yo_

I was so lonely when I thought that your warmth would fade away someday,

that even being by your side felt painful at times.

But now our footprints in the snow are getting closer to each other,

heading towards the spring that'll melt the white snow and our hearts

_kumori ga RASU ni kaita eien wo tsuzutta moji ga_

_namida wo nagasu no futari de miteita_

_mou kotta kesshoutachi no youni_

_kowarete shimawanu you_

_daita ude ni all my might_

_chikara komete..._

Together we watched how the letters spelling "eternity"

that we had written on a frosted glass pane

shed tears before our eyes

So that you wouldn't break and shatter

like a frozen chrystal

I held you tight in my arms with all my might

_futasu no kageta tazumu kogoeta kokoro wo kakaete_

_masshiro na sekai deaeta no wa kiseki_

_mou hitori kirijanai koto_

_kotoba yori hoshi no mienai_

_mawaru sora ni snow angel_

_inotte iru_

Two shadows are standing side by side carrying frozen hearts

Our chance meeting in this snow-white world was a miracle

meaning that I'm not alone anymore.

Instead of searching for words

I'm praying to snow angels

In the spinning, starless sky

**KOTOKO – Snow Angel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei moved carefully and quietly along the forest trail. Even though there was snow all over the ground, he was still able to find his way.

The set of footprints he followed helped greatly.

He paused every few seconds to listen. All he could hear though was the gently rustling of the trees, bare of their leaves. He was about to continue went he heard a giggle. He began to pick up his pace, no longer bothering to keep silent. His quarry, hearing him, peered out from her cover and spotted him. Then with a laugh, Mizuho quickly raced off and towards the now frozen lake.

Kei ran after her, slowly making up the distance between the two of them until he was just able to reach out and grab hold of her jacket. Mizuho stumbled and fell to the snow, Kei landing beside her. Both lay there, holding hands for several moments, catching their breath.

Kei finally sat up and smiled over at his wife. Mizuho sat up as well and blushed slightly as Kei leaned closer towards her. Their arms went around each other as their lips met. They remained that way for several moments before finally releasing the kiss.

"That was fun." Mizuho said softly.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Kei asked.

"I don't know." Mizuho said, "I've never really experienced this 'snow' before."

"There's lots of things you can do on days like this." Kei replied, "Like ice skating."

"Ooohh! Can we do that?" Mizuho's expression of joy was like one of a child.

"I...........uhh," a goofy grin appeared on Kei's face as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I don't know how."

"Oh." Mizuho's face fell.

"But" Kei said, "Maybe Sayoko or Celes knows how. They could teach us."

Mizuho gave Kei a quizzical look. "What makes you think they would know how?"

Kei shrugged. "I don't. But their place is closer to us then home and I think we need to warm up a bit and dry out our coats before we get sick."

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three piles of snow were now in the yard. The pile that Sayoko and Shinji had once been buried in had been scavenged for snow, helping to form the third pile. Behind the new pile huddled Sayoko, Shinji, and Mana. Beside them was a rather large pile of snowballs.

"Ok," Mana said, "What's the plan?"

"We can't take them head on," Sayoko said, "Their defense is too thick."

"We can't lob the snowballs either." Shinji said, "They'd go right over them and whenever we pop out, they'd nail us. Asuka's got a strong arm."

Sayoko smiled. "Still hits you hmm?"

"Nonononono." Shinji said quickly, holding out his hands, "That's not what I mean at all.I........."

"It's alright." Sayoko said, "Celes has a strong arm too due to her vampire powers."

"What is Pen Pen doing over there?" Mana asked.

"I believe he was using his flippers to make snow balls."

"Oh."

"So what do we do?" Shinji asked.

Sayoko smiled. "What's the one thing we have they don't?"

"A male with opposable thumbs?" Mana replied.

"NO!" Sayoko replied. She then thought a moment. "Well there is that. What else?"

Mana and Shinji stared at the goddess with blank looks on their faces. Sayoko finally threw her arms up in the air.

"We have Air Power!"

"Asuka and Celes would pelts us if we flew though." Shinji said.

"Not us! My Angel and Mana's Devil."

Mana's eyes lit up. "Of course! They'd never see them until it was too late!"

"Exactly!" Sayoko said. She then raised her arm skyward. "Morning Bell come forth!"

Bright white wings burst out of Sayoko's back, soon followed by the rest of Sayoko's angel. Mana watched for a moment before raising her arm as well.

"Come on out Karen!"

Black wings burst out from Mana's back. Soon Mana's devil was floating just beside Morning Bell. Sayoko and Shinji both looked at Mana confused.

"Karen?" Sayoko asked.

Mana nodded. "Karen is her nick name. We like it better then her real name."

"What is that?"

"Carrion."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok." Asuka said, "Pen Pen: You keep us supplied with as many snowballs as fast as you can make."

"Wark!" Pen Pen replied.

"Celes" You and I will proceed to fire away with as many snowballs as we can."

"What kind of a bloody plan is that?" Celes asked.

"The idea is we chip away at their defense until we can nail them." Asuka replied, "Shinji can't throw as hard as I can. Sayoko is still rather weak physically. Mana is the only unknown element."

"WARK!!!!" Pen Pen suddenly cried.

Asuka looked down at Pen Pen.

"You know I hate being interrupted."

"WARK WARK WARK!!!" Pen Pen cried, pointing up.

Asuka and Celes both looked up. Floating above them was Sayoko's angel, and what could only have been Mana's Devil. Both carried an arm load of snowballs. Asuka looked nervously at Morning Bell.

"Umm...........you wouldn't really drop those on us would you?"

Morning Bell seemed to think for a moment, then an evil looking grin appeared on her face.

"Oh heck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuho and Kei walked up towards the Goddess' house from the lake. The sight that met then as they approached the house was rather surprising. Sayoko, Mana, and Shinji were rolling around behind a mound of snow, laughing hysterically. On the other side, Asuka, Celes, and Pen Pen were buried up to their heads in snow, and getting further buried as an Angel and Devil continued to drop more snow balls on them.

"NO FAIR!!!" the German shouted. "WE DON'T HAVE ANGELS OR DEVILS!!!!"

"So what?" Sayoko replied, still giggling. "Serves you right!"

Mizuho gave Kei a questioning look.

Kei shrugged.

"Well at least we won't be alone in needed to get warmed up." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later everyone was in the house warming back up. Hanging near a heater were the damp winter jackets that they had been wearing, slowly being dried out. Asuka, Shinji, Celes, Kei, and Mizuho were all in the living room chatting away. Mana sat across from Sayoko in the kitchen, both sipping a cup of tea.

"That was fun." Mana said, "I haven't laughed hard since Mom..........." Her voice trailed off. A hand soon covered hers.

"I know the feeling." Sayoko said, "With Kensuke's death, my Dad's death, Mom and Auntie leaving.........It's been hard on me."

"We're messed up."

"We're not that bad." Sayoko replied, "I think we stronger for all our hardships."

A small smile appeared on Mana's face. "Spoken like a true Goddess."

Sayoko returned the smile. Celes then peered into the kitchen.

"Mizuho wants to go Ice Skating." She said, "The rest of us are going once the coats are dry. You want to come?"

Mana and Sayoko looked at each other.

"Well?" Mana asked.

"I suppose." Sayoko said, "So long as Asuka doesn't start checking people into the ice."

Mana's eyes widened slightly. "What?!?"

"Shinji made the mistake of signing up for a sports channel. Asuka saw a Hockey game and loves the sport."

"Oh man" Mana held her head in her hands. "What is it with that girl and violence?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice skating went about as expected. Mizuho had a very nice time skating around with Kei. Kei did rather well, excluding the few times he did fall. Asuka forced Shinji to race her around the rink. Celes had tried to skate a bit, but gave up after being knocked to the ice by Asuka as she raced Shinji. Mana and Sayoko remained off to the side, watching and laughing at the others. Afterwards Shinji and Asuka had gone off to pick up some take-out, while Sayoko, Mana, and Celes headed back to the house. Kei and Mizuho left shortly thereafter, heading back towards their apartment.

"Well that was fun." Mana said.

"Excluding the times I was knocked to the ice." Celes grumbled, "Why didn't either of you skate?"

"Because we know Asuka." Sayoko replied, "She'd try and race us too."

"And I'd probably have joined you down on the ice." Mana replied, "I'm not exactly her favorite person."

"She likes you better now though." Sayoko said, "Of course, she's married to Shinji so........."

"Yeah." Mana said, "Can't do anything with him now." Mana then blushed. "He is still a cutie though."

"Oh........Don't let Asuka hear that." Sayoko said, "She still thinks Hild is out to......." Sayoko stopped dead in her tracks. Mana followed suit. Celes kept walking several more steps before she realized she was alone. She turned around to look at the others.

"What's wrong with you" Celes trailed off. Somethingâ€.smelled funny in the air. It smelled kind of like..........sulpher. Before anything else could be said, a large shape landed with a thump between the Vampire and her friends. The shape stood up and up and up. Celes stared in shock at the demon that now stood before her. He was massive! At least a foot taller then Father Anderson.

"Consorting with Goddesses." The demon said, staring intently at Mana. "I always knew it was a mistake that Hild let you live."

Mana's eyes were wide with fear. Sayoko quickly moved in front of her friend.

"Back off creep! Before I.........." Sayoko was cut off as the demon backhanded her, sending her flying through the air for several yards.

"Quiet you insolent girl!" the demon said, "I am having a talk with my........child."

"Well we're interrupting it then." Celes wiped out her hand gun and fired off several shots towards the back of the demon. Each bullet slammed into the demon's back, yet though they drew blood, the Demon didn't react in pain. Instead he swung around and grabbed Celes by the head with one hand.

"I have had enough of you blood sucker." The demons lifted Celes off the ground and began to spin. Celes screamed as the demon spun her faster and faster, finally releasing her. Celes screamed as she sailed through the air, landing with a sickening crack as she slammed into the frozen lake. She quickly sank towards the bottom, only shattered ice showing the path she took. The demon then turned and looked back at Mana, still frozen in fear.

"So.........You still fear me?" he said, gently placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "That is good. Fear leads to obedience. You will obey me!"

"Like......Hell......she will.........."

The demon lurched slightly as a force bolt slammed into him. He turned to see Sayoko standing defiantly on wobbling legs.

The demon let out a sigh and waved his hand towards her. A gust of wind slammed into Sayoko, knocking her back to the ground.

"I expected more from the being that defeated my Mistress. Perhaps it was simply luck." He started forward towards Sayoko, then stopped, cocking his head to the side. He then turned back to Mana. "I will be back for you my dear. Then you shall either serve me, or die by my hand." He then vanished in a fireball.

Mana remained frozen where she was for another minute, then collapsed to the ground.

Just near the shore of the lake, a fist broke through the ice. It reappeared several more times, making the hole in the ice bigger. A blond head surfaced from the hole, water a bits of ice falling from the head as it continued upward.

"BLOODY HELL!" Celes shouted, "IT'S COLD!!!"

Celes heaved herself out of the hole and then slid along her stomach to shore. There, she stood up and ran back towards the road. Just fifty yards from the road, she found the unconscious form of Sayoko. Celes looked ahead and could just see Mana's body laying in the road. But of the demon she saw nothing.

Celes hefted Sayoko over her shoulders and started towards the road.

"You really need to gain more weight." Celes mumbled to the unconscious Goddess. "You're still to damn light."

Celes reached the road and gently lay Sayoko down beside it. She then walked over to and lifted Mana up as well.

"Bloody Hell!" Celes shouted, "Is it a deity thing to be so light? I have to work out forever to lose a few pounds." Celes paused for a moment. "When I was ALIVE I had to work out forever to lose a few pounds." She corrected.

The Vampire lay the Demoness beside the goddess, then sat down next to the unconscious duo and wrapped her arms close to her body, shivering. She then looked up the road, hoping soon to see relief in the form of Shinji and Asuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technician Hotaka grabbed hold of the console as the ship lurched hard to the side. After days of searching, they had found the missing probe. But there was an unexpected development.

"The probe is firing again!" the Pilot shouted.

'But the probe has no weapons!' the Technician's mind raged as the ship lurched again.

"We've taken damage to the engines!" the Pilot reported, "We're losing speed!"

"NO!!" the Technician shouted, "Try and keep up!"

"We can't!" the Pilot replied. The Pilot then sagged in her chair. "We've lost it."

"But its right there!" the Technician pointed out the window towards the gradually vanishing object.

"You don't understand." The Pilot said, "We're on the edge of restricted space. We can't go any further."

The Technician sagged in his chair. He understood fully what crossing that line would mean.

"Contact Headquarters." He finally said, "Tell them to contact Planetary Inspector Kasumi."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****

Kei and Mizuho sat in the darkness of their apartment, looking out towards the night sky through the sliding door. Mizuho had her head against Kei's shoulder, her eyes just barely open.  
  
"It such a beautiful night." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Kei replied.  
  
"Sometime I should take you up in my ship." She said, "It looks even more wonderful from space........"  
  
Kei looked at her. "Last time I was in your ship there were problems."  
  
Mizuho seemed to sadden slightly. "Actually......you weren't awake the last time."  
  
Kei frowned trying to figure out what she was talking about when it hit him. Mizuho had brought him there during his last standstill, the one that got her in trouble with her superiors. He wraps his arms tighter around her.  
  
"It all worked out." He said, "And I still have you."  
  
Mizuho blushed. "Kei...." She started to lean towards his lips........  
  
........and then something like a phone rang. Kei sighed and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. He then looked at the phone in surprise. The only sound that met his ears was the dial tone. Then the ringing came again. It was coming from Mizuho's Planetary Inspector equipment. Mizuho walked over and pulled out her laptop and set it on the table, adjusting it so that only her face could be seen. She then typed in a command. Kei watched as Mizuho's face went white before she spoke.  
  
"Planetary Inspector Kasumi reporting." Her voice was shaky.  
  
"There has been an incident." A commanding voice came from the laptop's speaker. "A probe has malfunctioned due to possible meteor strike. It has since gone into the Restricted Space."  
  
"I understand." Mizuho replied.  
  
"An attempt was made before it cross the boundary to stop it, but the probe 'attacked' the vessel."  
  
Mizuho stared stunned at the screen. "But the probes have no weapons!"  
  
"Exactly. We request you eliminate the probe before the inhabitants of Delta Des-8228 discover it. All information regarding the probe and it's last known course is being uploaded to your Marie unit."  
  
Mizuho nodded. "I will stop the probe."  
  
"Very well." The screen then went blank.  
  
Mizuho stared at the screen for several moments, then turned to her husband.  
  
"I have to go." She said softly.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Kei asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mizuho answered. "The restricted space was made to encompass this entire system and well beyond. Galactic Command took the Goddess' threats seriously." Mizuho's eyes suddenly lit up. "The Goddesses! I have to tell them!"  
  
She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number for Sayoko's. After several moments, someone finally answered the phone.  
  
"Celes I need to....." Mizuho went quiet for a moment. Then her eyes went wide. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"What?" Kei asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Sayoko, Celes, and Mana were attacked."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mana sat up abruptly. She looked around and found herself on a bed. The room was sparsely furnished, making her wonder where exactly she was. For a brief second, Mana thought she was somewhere in hell, but then she felt the nearby presence of a Goddess, no..... two Goddesses, One a very powerful one at that. Mana got out of the bed and walked to the door. She slid it open and jumped in surprise as someone else stood in the doorway. The other person, a woman, seemed surprised as well.  
  
Both stared at the other for a moment. To Mana, the woman seemed familiar, though she couldn't recall anyone she knew of that had blue hair and red eyes. The other woman recovered first.  
  
"How do you feel Mana?"  
  
Mana's jaw dropped as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Rei?!?!?"  
  
Rei Ikari smiled at Mana. "That would be me."  
  
"But you...you...your hair! It's blue!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY?!?!"  
  
"That's the color it was before Third Impact, when I was half-angel."  
  
Mana stared stunned at Rei.  
  
"You were what?!?!"  
  
"Never mind that for now." Rei said, "We need to talk about tonight."  
  
Rei led the way downstairs towards the kitchen. As they walked through the living room, Mana saw a purple haired goddess sitting on the couch, watching TV. Rei continued on into the kitchen. There sitting at the table were Shinji, Asuka, and 'Sayoko'.  
  
"Sayoko!" Mana almost shouted, "You're alright!"  
  
Asuka immediately began to snicker. Mana frowned at Asuka, wondering why she was laughing. Rei supplied the answer.  
  
"This isn't Sayoko Mana." Rei said softly, "This is her mother, Belldandy, Goddess Class 0, Type 2 Unlimited."  
  
Mana's eyes went wide. Now that Rei had told her, she could see how she was mistaken. Both mother and daughter looked alike, though Belldandy looked much healthier and had much lighter hair.  
  
"Oh." She said softly.  
  
"Please be seated." Belldandy said.  
  
Mana quickly complied.  
  
"I am here do to the events of tonight." Belldandy said, staring intently at Mana, "I am to find out everything that happened, and then report it to the Council."  
  
"Where is Sayoko?" Mana asked.  
  
"She is still unconscious." Asuka replied.  
  
"Due to a prior injury several years ago," Belldandy added, "and due to her recent.......captivity, my daughter is more susceptible to injury from Demonic powers." Belldandy's gaze seemed to soften. "I know who the Demon who attacked you and my Daughter was your father."  
  
Mana dropped her head and nodded.  
  
"It's my fault Sayoko got hurt." She said softly.  
  
"Now how do you figure that?" Asuka asked.  
  
Mana looked up at Asuka. "I was the reason my mother got killed. He was after me. Now he's after me again. And I led him right to Sayoko."  
  
"Now that has to be the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Asuka stated.  
  
Belldandy glanced back at Asuka, then looked at Mana.  
  
"It was not your fault." She said, "You didn't know he was free. Up until today, even Hell thought he was still imprisoned."  
  
"But I was assigned here to protect Sayoko!" Mana shouted, "I failed!"  
  
"You think you're the only one who feels bad?" Shinji said, "How do you think Asuka and I feel? We didn't know the demon was there until he was almost done with his attack."  
  
"I still feel like I let Sayoko down." Mana replied, "He attacked and I just stood there."  
  
"From what I understand of your past, I don't blame you." Belldandy said, "To see such things as a child........." Belldandy's voice trailed off. They were all quiet for a moment, then Belldandy continued. "The Demon could have finished you three off. Why did he stop?"  
  
Mana shrugged. "He said he wanted me to serve him."  
  
Rei frowned. "That goes against what Mara told me about him. He hates 'half breeds'."  
  
"I've kind of picked that up." Mana said, "He was all set to go at me, then he stopped and said he'd be back."  
  
Belldandy looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"Something else is happening. Something we don't know about that he does."  
  
"I think I know." Everyone turned to see Celes and Mizuho standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Mizuho continued. "A Galactic Space Probe has malfunctioned and is heading here."  
  
Belldandy's eyes narrowed. "All their spacecraft and probes are forbidden from coming here. Only your family can come."  
  
Mizuho nodded "They know that very well. They even created a restricted zone larger then the area you specified. But their attempt to stop the probe failed when it attacked them. I'll be going up soon to try and stop it."  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I have to find it first." Mizuho said, "It's been rather erratic in it's flight. Some of it may be from the damage it originally sustained from the meteor hit."  
  
"I see." Belldandy looked back down at the table. "I will report this to the Council. They will want to keep a close eye on this."  
  
Mana looked up at Mizuho.  
  
"What about school? You have to teach on Monday."  
  
Mizuho sighed. "I'll have to contact the principal to get a substitute. I hate to do this to him on such short notice."  
  
"Suppose you have a substitute lined up for him." Rei said, "Someone with a college degree, good people skills, and language skills."  
  
Mizuho thought for a moment. "I suppose he would agree to that. But who would it be?"  
  
Asuka started to open her mouth. Rei quickly gave her a look.  
  
"It won't be you Asuka." Rei stated.  
  
"WHY NOT?!?!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Because you're going to be needed to help find the demon."  
  
"Oh. Good point."  
  
Rei looked back at Mizuho. "I was thinking more of Sayoko."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Mizuho, Mana, and Celes cried together.  
  
"Why her?" Mana asked.  
  
"Number one," began Rei, "She is qualified to teach. Number two, you can't doubt her language skills. Number three, Mana, you can keep a closer eye on her during the day." Rei glanced at the Vampire. "Sorry Celes. You just won't be able to stand toe to toe against him."  
  
"Fine." Celes muttered, "But I am not going to be the one to tell Sayoko she's going back to school."  
  
"She'll do it." Rei, Asuka, and Shinji said, all pointing towards Belldandy. Belldandy's eyes widened.  
  
"Why me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're her mother." Shinji said.  
  
"And she'll do what you say without complaint." Asuka continued.  
  
"Actually she will complain." Rei added, "But she'll still do it."  
  
"Alright." Mizuho said, "I work up some plans for her before I go." Mizuho then looked towards the ceiling. "Marie! Teleport me home! This is a priority one!" Mizuho vanished in a pillar of sparkles.  
  
Belldandy stood up. "I suppose I should go check to see if Sayoko is awake, then let her know her she has school on Monday."  
  
"We'll work on figuring out where to find that demon." Asuka said, motioning towards Shinji and Rei.  
  
"What about me?" Mana asked.  
  
"You can join me next to the heater." Celes said, "I still need to thaw out from my unexpected swim."  
  
"You know some mortals in the US like to do that." Mana said, "They call it a polar bear swim."  
  
Celes stared blankly at Mana. "Well I imagine if their body temperature is normal, they would enjoy the cold. Me on the other hand........"  
  
"You become a Vampirsicle?"  
  
"Keep it up and I'll toss you in the lake."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The Next Morning.  
**  
Mizuho put the last things she needed and then sealed up her bag. She was now wearing the skintight outfit she had first arrived in, though she was also wearing her flight jacket over it. She turned and looked over where Kei was sitting. He sat at the table, staring down at its top.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Mizuho said softly.  
  
Kei looked up at her, his face one of worry. Mizuho quickly knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly to her body.  
  
"I'll be back as quick as I can." She whispered, "It's my Highest Priority."  
  
Kei returned the hug, just as tightly.  
  
"I'll hold you to that." He replied.  
  
After several moments, both eased up slightly on the other, just enough to allow them to kiss. Mizuho then stood up and looped the bag's strap over her shoulder.  
  
"Marie." Mizuho said, still staring into Kei's eyes. "Teleport me to the ship. This is a priority one."  
  
With a hum and a wave of sparkles, Mizuho vanished, leaving Kei alone in the apartment.

* * *

**That Monday.**  
  
"Miss Kasumi is gone?" Miina Miyafuji asked.  
  
Ichigo nodded. "Left this morning."  
  
Ichigo, Miina, and Karen Onodera were standing near their lockers.  
  
"But where did Miss Kasumi go?" Karen asked.  
  
"From what I know, there was some kind of family emergency that she had to go to." Ichigo said, giving the cover story that had been worked out.  
  
"So we'll have a Substitute?" Miina asked, "I hope it's not going to be Miss Kirishima. She's a real bitch I hear."  
  
"MIINA!" Karen shouted, surprised.  
  
"She does have a point." Ichigo rubbed her head, thinking of all the homework Miss Kirishima had given out.  
  
"So who is the sub going to be Class President?" Miina asked.  
  
"I don't know. Miss Kasumi decided before she left though."

* * *

"You know you still look like death warmed over."  
  
Sayoko turned and glared at Mana. "Yes, you've repeatedly reminded me about that since you got here."  
  
Mana winced under the glare. "Sorry.  
  
"Anyway....." Sayoko glanced at the papers in her hand. She and Mana had arrived at the school early so that Mana could show her around. It also gave Sayoko the chance to read and reread the notes that Mizuho had left. "According to this, I don't have a class until second period."  
  
"Oh." Mana was quiet for a moment, "So, you want to sit in and watch my class? That way you can see how it's done."  
  
"I would but I want to go over Mizuho's lesson plans"  
  
Mana shifted slightly, "You sure you don't want to look them over in my class?"  
  
Sayoko glanced up from the papers. "Are you really that afraid?"  
  
"Me? Afraid?" Mana gave a weak laugh. Seeing the Goddess raise an eyebrow towards her, Mana sighed. "I'm on my wits end. The fact that he was here and now we can't find him........."  
  
"Don't worry." Sayoko said, "Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are still in town, Celes is at the house, and I'll be in the school."  
  
"I was walking right beside you and Celes and he tossed you two like rag dolls."  
  
"He caught us by surprise." A look of determination appeared on the Goddess' face. "Rest assured he will not do that a second time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A few hours later.**  
  
"Is it me?" Hyosuke whispered, "Or does Miss Kirishima seem nervous?"  
  
"She does seem to be slightly .....off." Ichigo replied, "She hasn't piled on any extra work yet."  
  
"If you keep talking she might." Koishi whispered, "Why are you worried about her anyway? Look at Kei."  
  
The three glanced over at their friend. Kei was leaning against his left arm, staring blankly at the blackboard.  
  
"He looks rather spaced, doesn't he?" Ichigo said.  
  
"We'll just have to cheer him up!" Hyosuke said, standing up slightly. As he did, he brushed against his book, knocking it off the desk. It hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Several people in the class jumped, Kei included. Hyosuke sank slightly in his chair under the gaze of the entire class.  
  
"You idiot." Koishi hissed.  
  
"Now Miss Kirishima is going to give us extra homework." Kaede moaned from her desk.  
  
"Uhhh." Matagu pointed to the front of the class. "Where is Miss Kirishima?"  
  
The class looked towards the front of the room. No sign of Mana could be seen. Then, from behind the lectern, red hair slowly appeared. It continued to rise until Mana's face could be seen. It was white with terror.  
  
"What was that?" she asked shakily.  
  
Hyosuke was immediately on his feet.  
  
"It was all my fault Ma'am!" he shouted, "I was talking to my friends and I knocked my book off the desk. I deserve to be punished!"  
  
Mana let out a sigh that many in the class took as one of relief.  
  
"Pick your book up Mr. Magumo." Mana said, moving back to her original position behind the lectern, looking down at her book. "Miss Kasuga. Please continue."  
  
The entire class stared at Mana in shock. Mana looked up and frowned.  
  
"Miss Kasuga?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!"  
  
As their fellow student began to read, Hyosuke looked back at Ichigo, Kaede, Koishi, and Kei.  
  
"What just happened here?" he asked.  
  
"You disrupted the class." Kaede said, "Without getting in trouble."  
  
"There is something definitely wrong with her." Ichigo said.  
  
"But what do we do?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Easy. Ask her friend."  
  
"You think she knows?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Morisato?"  
  
Sayoko blinked and looked over to find her entire class staring at her. Miina Miyafuji, the student who had spoken, was on her feet.  
  
"Yes?" Sayoko asked.  
  
"Are you alright ma'am? You seemed to be kinda spaced out."  
  
"It was nothing." Sayoko said, "Continue your reading."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Sayoko looked down at her book, half listening to the class, half conversing with the other deity in the school.  
  
_Just a book?_ she asked.  
  
_Just a book._ came Mana's answer, _Sorry for disturbing you_.  
  
_Meet you at lunch ok?_  
  
_Ok._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know you're rather jumpy."  
  
Mana let out a sigh. She knew that Sayoko would bring this up eventually when they met in the Teacher's lounge for lunch.  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" Mana asked, "You try having a parent wanting to commit infanticide on you and see how you are?  
  
"Sorry." Sayoko looked at her lunch. "You know your safe here."  
  
"I don't know the meaning of the word safe anymore." Mana replied, tossing her sandwich on the desk.  
  
"Miss Kirishima?"  
  
Mana and Sayoko both turned towards the door to the lounge. Standing there were Ichigo, Kaede, Hyosuke, Matagu, Koishi, and Kei. Hyosuke shifted slightly.  
  
"We just wanted to see if you were alright." He said nervously.  
  
Sayoko turned and looked at Mana. "I thought you were going for most hated teacher on campus?"  
  
"I was." Mana replied, "Then it was discovered I was friends with a Goddess and my reputation went straight to the toilet." Mana looked back over at the students. "I'm fine, just had too much coffee."  
  
"Are you sure?" Koishi asked, looking curiously at her teacher. The others looked at her funny as well, though Ichigo's face showed she seemed to know more then the others.  
  
"I'm fine." Mana said, "Really."  
  
"Alright." The students turned and began to leave the lounge.  
  
"Kei." Sayoko suddenly called out before the youth could leave. He stopped and looked at the Goddess.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can come over to my place tonight if you want." She said, "I can cook you up something......"  
  
"Thank-you." He replied, "but I think I'll just head home."  
  
"Alright." Sayoko said, "But my offer still stands."  
  
Kei nodded, then left the lounge. Sayoko then glanced at Mana.  
  
"How can you lie like that to the kids? You're anything but alright."  
  
"It's rather easy." Mana replied, she then looked Sayoko in the eye. "I am a demon. We can lie."  
  
Sayoko sighed. "Sometimes it would be nice to be able to do that." She then smiled. "But then no one could trust the word of a Goddess."  
  
"Right." Mana sighed, "I am wondering though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why he left? Why he didn't finish us?"  
  
"You ask too many questions." Sayoko replied, "Besides......I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Mana turned and looked at the clock. "Almost time to resume classes."  
  
"Yes it is." Sayoko packed up her trash and started towards the door. "Oh and Mana?"  
  
Mana looked up.  
  
"No hiding behind the lectern for the rest of the day."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Later that night.  
**  
The room was dark. A shaft of moonlight came from the large sliding door that led to the balcony. Within the shaft of light, sat Kei.  
  
He sat facing the sliding door, his head resting on his arms, looking up towards the night sky. Along with the moon, several pinpoints of light speckled the darkness of the heavens.  
  
Kei wondered which of those pinpoints was Mizuho in her ship.  
  
He wondered, and continued to stare.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Somewhere in space.**  
  
The ship moved quietly through space. On the command deck, Mizuho sat in the pilot's chair, Marie floating about nearby. Before her was the main screen, showing all of the space around her ship. Here and there, other images appeared, flashing various bits of information. Ship status, course, various space related phenomenon. But her attention was on one screen in particular. It was of the Earth, with Japan set dead center.  
  
It was a real time image, so all she could see of Japan was the twinkling lights of it's cities. One small area drew her attention though. It was not as well lit as the major cities, but she could still find it easy. It was where Kei was.  
  
She wondered if he was still awake. Maybe he was looking out the window. Maybe he.....  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Marie suddenly cried.  
  
Mizuho turned her head as a box appeared on the main screen. The box enlarged, zooming in on the object Marie had found.  
  
It was the probe.  
  
"Marie." Mizuho said, "Scan the probe as we approach. Let me know the second something changes. This is your highest Priority!"  
  
"Noh!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He watched as the ship moved closer to the probe.  
  
He waited until it was 100 meters away...........  
  
Then struck.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mizuho gripped her chair tightly as the ship rock. Several of the images in front of her flickered, many began to flash.  
  
"Marie! What was that?!" She called out.  
  
"Noooooohhhh.hhh.h.h......hhhh!" Marie fell from his inner tube, sparks spitting from him.  
  
"Marie!" Mizuho called out again. Another shudder went through her ship, followed quickly by a heavy jolt. Sparks spat out of the walls and control panel.  
  
"Marie!" She cried again, "Report!"  
  
There was no reply. The ship rocked again. This time Mizuho felt herself being pressed into the corner of her chair. The view of space was spinning rapidly. More sparks spat out from the controls and a small fire began in the compartment. From the corner of her eye, Mizuho could see the image of the earth, still floating serenely in all the chaos of the command deck.  
  
It was getting closer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kei was still looking up towards the night sky when he saw a bright object hurtle across the sky, leaving a long trail.  
  
'A shooting star.' Kei thought quietly, 'I wonder if Mizuho can see it.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mana sat up in bed and looked around. She had felt something.........odd. She sat for a moment and tried to place it. After a minute, she placed it.  
  
She had felt glee at something else's expense.  
  
........and it sickened her.  
  
Mana walked out of the guest room and into the hallway. A glance one way showed that Sayoko's door was still shut. A glance the other way showed Celes' door was also closed. She saw there was no sign that either were awake.  
  
The Demoness quietly floated down the hall and went down the stairs. Shinji and Asuka had both left with Belldandy and Cayla for Heaven, before searching for Mana's father. That left just one Guardian at the house. . A quick glance into the living room showed that Rei wasn't there, Mana could still feel her though. She floated out the back door and found Rei sitting on the steps, looking up into the night sky.  
  
"Couch uncomfortable?" Mana asked softly.  
  
"No." Rei answered, "That was not what got me out here."  
  
Mana floated down and sat next to Rei. "What then?"  
  
Rei turned and looked at Mana, her red eyes boring into her. "The same thing that woke you."  
  
Mana shivered under the Guardian's gaze, and the sick feeling came back to her. "What was it?"  
  
"Something has happened. Something bad."  
  
"But what?" Mana then glanced back at the house. "And why isn't Sayoko out here with us?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Sayoko has.........she is still recovering from her experience with the Soultaker." Rei looked back up to the sky. "That has made her a bit ........less sensitive to these things."  
  
"What things Rei?"  
  
"I do not know." Rei replied. She then pointed to the sky. "But the answer lies out there."  
  
Mana followed Rei's finger to the indicated direction. The area of the sky was full of stars, winking ever so silently and steadily. Then there was a streak of light as an object fell from the heavens. Just as quickly, it quickly vanished over the horizon. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sayoko awoke the next morning and glanced over at her clock. It was still twenty minutes before the sun rose. Plenty of time to take a quick shower before going out and greeting the new day. She quickly leaped to her feet, grabbed a towel, and headed toward the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei opened his eyes as his alarm clock screamed out. His first thought was why hadn't Mizuho turned it off yet. And then he remembered. Mizuho wasn't here. She wouldn't be here until that probe was stopped.

Kei got up slowly and looked over to where Mizuho normally slept. He stared at the spot for a moment longer before getting up and getting ready for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Space

The probe hurtled through the solar system toward the position that had been programmed into it. It quickly took up a position over the north pole of Earth. As soon as the computer was sure it was in the correct location, it began to activate its cloaking system. But unlike normal probes, this one didn't cloak itself.

It cloaked the entire planet, plunging it into total darkness.

And, thanks to demonic programming, it did something else too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko stepped out of the shower and was just starting to dry her hair when she suffered from a moment of dizziness. She grabbed hold of the counter to steady herself. She frowned slightly.

'What was that?' She thought.

She waited a moment, but did not feel the dizziness return. She then continued to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

"What the hell happened?!" Peorth shouted.

"The Earth!" X cried. "It just…. vanished!"

"WHAT?!?! How the hell can an entire planet just vanish?!?!"

"I don't know, ma'am," X replied. "One minute it's there, the next……"

"………Poof," finished Erie.

"Ma'am?"

Peorth looked over at Chrono. "More good news?"

"We've lost Sayoko's connection," Chrono answered.

Peorth sighed and set her head down on the SysOp console.

"Haven't we been through this before?" she muttered. "How can we lose her?"

"She vanished from our system at the same time Earth did."

"Great. Just great." Peorth looked down at her administrators. "Is that entire system gone?"

"No…… We still have the sun and the other planets in the system," Erie replied.

"Even the Moon," X added.

"Earth and everything associated with it just went poof," Chrono stated.

"I'm going to need something better to tell Kami-sama than the Earth went 'poof'," Peorth said. "Get me info now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko quietly walked out toward the lake. She quickly hopped up on top of a wooden piling that still stuck out from the frozen water. She easily balanced atop the piling and turned toward the direction the sun would soon be rising from. She closed her eyes and waited.

Twenty minutes later, she was still waiting.

She opened her eyes and looked towards the horizon. There was still no sign of dawn, nor any sign that there was any light coming from the horizon that indicated dawn was imminent. Sayoko glanced down at her watch. It was almost 7:30. The sun should have been shining down on the area by now. Sayoko quickly turned and walked back into the house as a light snow began to fall.

Inside, Mana was sitting at the kitchen table along with Celes and Rei. All had coffee cups in their hands.

"Morning," Mana mumbled.

"Is it?" Sayoko asked. She then turned and looked at Celes. "You didn't mess with the clocks, did you?"

Celes narrowed her eyes. "No. I only did that a year ago."

"Mess with the clocks?" Mana asked confused.

"Celes here was surprised to see me the first one up in the morning," Sayoko replied. "So one week she set the clocks back so I'd think it was earlier then what it was."

"Didn't work though," Celes said. "She must have a built in clock or something. So what's wrong?"

Sayoko pointed to the clock in the kitchen. "You see what time it is?"

All three girls at the table nodded.

"Look outside and tell me what is missing."

The three frowned at each other, but followed the Goddess' orders. They stood on the porch, looking up towards the darkness as snowflakes fell on their faces.

"It's still dark out," Celes said. "Shouldn't the sun be up about now?"

"It should," Rei said, a frown crossing her face.

"Whoa," Mana said. "Someone kill a Unicorn or something?"

Celes and Rei each turned and stared at the Demoness. Mana felt their looks and turned towards them.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Celes asked.

"Unicorns?" Rei asked.

Mana let out a sigh. "You never saw the movie 'Legends'?" Seeing the other two shake their heads. "It's a great fantasy movie. Boy meets girl, girl touches forbidden creature, goblin kills creature……. Ah, never mind."

Rei looked back toward the door where Sayoko was standing.

"Any ideas?"

Sayoko shook her head.

"I haven't a clue," the Goddess replied. "Although……… there was this one time several thousand years ago that Grandpa did this on purpose."

"Oh?"

"Involved a guy named Moses………"

"Right." Rei walked into the house and headed toward the phone. "Let's found out what's going on."

Rei picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number for heaven. After several moments, she set the phone back down, looking confused.

"What is it?" Sayoko asked.

"The phone lines are disconnected."

"WHAT?!?!"

Celes and Mana ran in from outside hearing Sayoko shout. Even Pen Pen peered out of his fridge to see what the noise was about.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

"We can't get ahold of Heaven," Rei replied.

"You sure you dialed the number right?" Sayoko asked.

"I am."

Sayoko grabbed the phone and dialed. She too, set the phone back down.

"It's not possible," Sayoko muttered. "There's always been a way to get ahold of heaven……….. Even when they shut down every single gate………."

Mana then grabbed the phone.

"Let me call Hild and see if she can get ahold of them."

While Mana dialed, Rei got a look on her face.

"Can you teleport?" Rei asked Sayoko softly.

Sayoko frowned for a moment before pulling a mirror out of her pocket. She pressed a finger against the surface. The glass rippled as she vanished into the mirror, which dropped to the floor without anyone to hold it.

Celes looked down at the mirror.

"Think she made it?" she asked Rei.

"I don't know," the Guardian replied.

Both turned as Mana slammed down the phone.

"I can't get through," Mana said. "It just doesn't do anything." She then looked around. "Where's Sayoko?"

"She tried to teleport," Celes answered.

"….and failed." The three turned to see Sayoko walking down the stairs. "I ended up in the bathroom mirror." Sayoko looked at Rei. "Rei, you think you can….?"

"I'll try." Rei closed her eyes and vanished. She reappeared almost within seconds. Opening her eyes again, she looked at the others. "There seems to be something blocking the way."

"Great," Sayoko muttered. "I wonder if Mom and Grandpa know yet?"

"Your mom might be freaking out," Mana said.

"Mom isn't like that, though. She'll worry….. but….."

"Guys," Celes said, interrupting. "You're missing a very important point here." She pointed outside. "There is no sun! You think other people have noticed by now?"

Mana, Rei, and Sayoko all looked at each other.

"Uh oh," Rei said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scientists are still baffled as to the sudden disappearance of the sun, as well as the moon and stars," the radio said. "It's as if a veil has been dropped over the world, shrouding it in the darkest of nights. Many still remember the day when perpetual cloud cover blocked out the sun several years ago. Scientists were unable to explain that event either, although the UN said later it was somehow related to the Third Impact."

"As we now enter our 8th hour of total darkness, the Vatican has called for Christians everywhere to pray…"

Click.

"So," Matagu said, looking over at the others in the class, "you think we'll still have class today?"

"They don't cancel class due to darkness," Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Hyosuke asked. "Seems like a good reason to close school."

The door to the class then opened and Mana entered the classroom.

"Alright, class! Settle down." Mana set her notes on the lectern. "Regardless of the….. unusual…… uh….. well, just ignore the fact it's dark out alright? Clock says it's time for class so lets get cracking."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Morisato?"

Sayoko blinked and looked about confused.

"Ms Morisato?"

Sayoko turned and looked over to see a student in front of her looking concerned.

"Yes?" Sayoko said. "What is it, Miss Mizuhara?"

"Well Ma'am, you fell asleep," the student replied.

"I did?" Sayoko looked around and saw the entire class nodding at her. "Sorry, I'm just really tired for some reason." Sayoko then glanced down at her book. "Uhh, where were we?"

"Page 45, ma'am."

Sayoko quickly flipped her book to the correct page.

"Alright. Miss Takino, would you continue, please?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As the student began to read, Sayoko listened carefully, but something began to itch at the back of her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Celes asked.

Rei had just arrived back after flying up toward space. "I am at a loss to explain it. I cannot break through the darkness up there, nor can I see through it. It seems demon-like, but there is an unknown element to this……." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "…….. Wasn't there an Alien probe heading this way?"

Celes nodded. "Yeah. Mizuho left to….." The vampires eyes widened. "You don't think it caused the darkness?"

"It's possible," Rei answered. "Combined with Demon knowledge the Alien technology could block out communication with heaven, as well as teleporting and…….." Rei's eyes went wide. "Oh, hell. Sayoko!"

"What about her?" Celes asked confused.

"She's a Goddess," Rei explained. "Gods and Goddesses get their power from Yggdrasil. If everything else is cut off……."

"Her connection might be too," Celes replied, understanding. "Want me to drive you to the school?"

"No," Rei said, standing up. "I can teleport there and give her a quick energy boost. Then I'm going to go up again and see if I can't find that probe before it's too late."

Celes frowned. "Too late for what?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, it has gotten colder." Rei pointed outside where the snow was continuing to fall. "Without the sun, this planet is going to freeze up within a few months. And there will be nothing that can survive it. Not even undead Vampires."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later

"You alright?"

Sayoko rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Sorry," Mana said as she sat down at her desk. The two deities were in the teachers' lounge while both had a break period. "But you do look tired."

"I am," Sayoko muttered. "Not really sure why."

"I know why," came a voice.

Both Demon and Goddess looked about, but saw no one.

"Am I hearing things?" Sayoko asked.

"If you are, I must be going crazy too."

"You are not going crazy," the voice came again.

Both turned and looked at Sayoko's desk. Standing there at only a foot tall was Rei in mini-form.

"What is it?" Sayoko asked.

Mini-Rei leaped off the desk. As she leaped, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and rapidly expanded until Rei stood before them in her full size.

"I'm going up to see if I can find the Alien probe," Rei said. "I think that is what is causing our problems."

"Oh, ok," Sayoko said.

Rei looked at Sayoko curiously.

"What?" Sayoko asked.

"You look tired."

Sayoko grumbled while Mana chuckled.

"Everyone has been telling her that," the Demon said. "Even her class."

"Then it is being blocked," Rei said softly to herself.

"What?" Sayoko asked. "What did you say?"

"This." Rei lifted a finger toward Sayoko's forehead. The goddess's eyes followed the finger, crossing over each other when it gently touched her forehead marking. Rei then carefully traced the marking with her finger. Sayoko's marking glowed softly and suddenly she didn't feel that tired anymore.

"Better?" Rei asked.

"Much better," Sayoko replied. "What….?"

"Your connection to Yggdrasil is being blocked as well," the Guardian replied. "You'll have to rely on back-up power sources until this…... thing comes down."

"Great," muttered Sayoko. "Means I have to conserve energy, which means no teleporting."

"So I'll teleport us," Mana said.

"Aren't you blocked off from hell?" Rei asked.

"Well, yes….."

"So where does your energy come from?" Sayoko asked.

"Uhhh…." Mana looked back and forth between Rei and Sayoko. "Ok, no teleporting. But what about her?" Mana asked, pointing at Rei. "Doesn't she have to conserve energy?"

"That's the beautiful thing about being a Guardian," Rei said with a smile. "We are not attached to Yggdrasil, thus don't depend on it for power."

"So where do you…. No…" Mana shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Rei smiled and then looked at Sayoko. "You want me to come back and give you a lift?"

"No," Sayoko replied. "Much as it pains me to do so, I'll call Celes and have her pick us up in her…… car."

"…..thought you hated cars."

"I do," Sayoko replied. "At least this one won't have Misato behind the wheel."

"So true," Rei said. "Alright then, I'll contact you when I find something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens.

"….and so far nothing has penetrated the barrier. If anything, it just gets stronger," Peorth said as she stood before the council. "The planet still seems to be there, just….. blocked off from us."

"Could the mortals have erected this barrier?" Anubis asked.

Peorth shook her head.

"There is no mortal technology that could block us out," she replied. "That is why my team and I feel that there is demon influence in this."

"But is there proof?" Saturn asked.

Peorth shook her head again. "No…… This is just the theory we have at this moment."

"What of the extraterrestrial probe that was heading toward the system?" Saturn asked. "Could that have caused this?"

Peorth's eyes glanced briefly over at Belldandy before replying.

"The barrier and the cloaking shield of the probe are similar in some respects and, if heavily modified by a demon, it could cause this……."

"Once again you have no proof of a demon, though," Saturn stated.

"No, sir."

"I move that all spaceflight by that particular species be revoked now," Saturn said, turning to the rest of the council.

"There is no proof they intended to do this," Belldandy replied.

Saturn turned and looked at Peorth. "Where is that probe?"

Peorth gave an apologetic look towards Belldandy. "It was last seen in Earth orbit before the barrier went up."

Saturn smiled victoriously at Belldandy. "I believe we have all the proof we need."

"Indeed," Kami-sama said. Saturn's smile got even bigger, causing Belldandy to glare at him.

"However….."

Saturn's smile faded as Kami-sama continued.

"There is still time before the Earth can no longer support life." He turned and looked at Peorth. "Continue to use whatever means you have in studying this barrier. If it does prove to have been helped by Demons, we shall use all the power in heaven to remove it."

"And the Extraterrestrials?" Saturn asked.

Kami-sama stared at Saturn a moment. "Should life on Earth die out, they will no longer travel through space."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Asuka asked as Belldandy entered her office and tiredly headed toward her desk. Asuka, Shinji, Touji and Skuld all sat in chairs before the Goddess of the Present's desk. Once behind her desk, Belldandy practically fell into her chair, immediately rubbing the bridge of her nose once she was settled.

"Asuka….." she began.

"Don't 'Asuka' me!" The red head replied. "What's going on?"

"The Council will revoke space flight from the extraterrestrials," Cayla said, entering her boss's office carrying a glass of water, "once all life has ended on Earth." She handed the glass to Belldandy who gave her assistant a thank you before drinking.

"Well that sucks," Asuka said.

"What about Hikari and the kids?" Touji asked. "Can't we….."

"Everything that can be done is being done," Belldandy said. "Peorth has been told to continue studying the barrier to figure out who created it……"

"What good will that do?!" Touji asked angrily. "That barrier needs to come down NOW!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Belldandy shouted back, surprising all present. Belldandy closed her eyes and calmed herself. "Touji," she said softly, "the power output of this barrier is different from anything we've seen before. Any energy thrown at the barrier is absorbed by it, making it stronger."

"What about Mana's Father?" Shinji asked. "He's the only major Demon threat that has developed. Could he have anything to do with this?"

Belldandy shrugged. "Right now the Council doesn't believe any demons have been involved. They are not even totally sure that Mana's father is really there."

"WHAT?!?!" Asuka and Shinji shouted together. "Why not?!?!"

"Because the only one who claims it to be her father IS Mana," Belldandy replied. "Some on the council believe that Mana is working in concert with another Demon, making this all up to get close to Sayoko."

"That's crazy!" Shinji said.

"I know." Belldandy looked over at Skuld. "I believe in my heart that Mana means Sayoko no harm."

"Saturn came up with this, didn't he?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy nodded. "He did."

"Nice guy," Asuka muttered. "He's really on my number one asshole list now." Asuka then turned and looked at Belldandy. "What are your orders, Boss?"

Belldandy looked up. Asuka, Shinji and Touji stared back at her intently.

"You know you are not under my control……" she began.

"We don't care," Asuka said. "Hikari and the kids, Sayoko, Celes….… even Mana……. They are all down there on the surface and we want to help them."

Belldandy looked over at Skuld. Her sister had a large smile on her face. A glance over at her assistant showed that she had a worried look on her face.

"Alright," Belldandy said. "Go talk to Peorth. She knows the most about this barrier. If anyone can help you to bring it down, it's her. Skuld, go with and see if you can offer any advice."

The three Guardians nodded and quickly left the office, Skuld following right behind them, leaving Belldandy and Cayla alone in the office.

"What's wrong?" Belldandy asked.

"It doesn't seem right, Sempai," Cayla said. "You're going against the council's wishes."

"I know," Belldandy replied. "But there are times when you just have to follow what your heart tells you." She looked over at Cayla. "Do you understand?"

Cayla nodded. "I think so, Sempai. Thank you." Cayla turned and quickly left the office.

Belldandy rotated her chair around and looked out her window.

"What happened to you…….. Mizuho?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on Earth.

Mizuho struggled through the snow, trying to get as far from the wreckage of her ship as she could.

At the last moment before the ship had hit the ground, Marie had functioned just enough to teleport her off the ship. The ship had then slammed into the ground, smashing itself beyond recognition before it exploded. Mizuho had immediately headed toward the wreck, hoping enough of the ship had survived to provide shelter. Unfortunately, wind and snow was already blowing throughout the ship. She was able to fill a bag with what few supplies she could find. She also found Marie, laying on the decking. Unable to just leave it, Mizuho placed Marie in the bag as well. She had then left the ship, and headed toward the nearest city indicated in her data pad. She could only guess the right direction, as the stars could no longer be seen.

Mizuho pulled her jacket collar closer together, trying to keep the wind, snow and cold out. Her vision ahead was shrouded in blowing and falling snow. Already, behind her, the ship was completely white. It seemed hopeless.

Then she remembered Kei, waiting for her at home. This thought warmed her and she plunged onward into the falling snow.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Celes waited outside the school, watching as the students emptied out into the dark. The Vampire shuffled in the cold.

"Stupid....... cold," she chattered.

Finally, Sayoko and Mana exited the school.

"About time," Celes muttered.

"This is early for us," Mana said. "There are still teachers in there grading papers."

"Right." Celes turned and opened her car door, then paused and looked back at Mana and Sayoko. "How are we going to work this?"

Mana looked at Sayoko. "Flip you for it?"

Sayoko pulled out a coin. "Ok, call it." The Goddess flipped the coin up into the air.

"Heads," Mana called out.

Both watched the coin spin through the air, before it vanished into the dark.

"Shit," Mana said. "Where is it?"

"I think it landed over here." Sayoko said, starting to dig through the snow.

"You sure?" Mana asked, joining the Goddess in digging.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Celes shouted. "JUST MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MINDS ALREADY!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later.

Celes drove her car over the snowy roads in silence, while her passengers fumed in the seat beside her. Mana remained at full size, while on her lap sat a Mini-Sayoko.

"You didn't have to yell, you know," Mini-Sayoko muttered.

Celes rolled her eyes. "I already said I was sorry! Am I going to hear about this the entire drive home?"

"Yes."

Celes sighed, and then glanced at Mana. "I thought you were supposed to make people's lives hell. Aren't you the Demon here?"

"Yes," Mana said. "But Sayoko needs to vent, so I don't mind it a bit." Mana closed her eyes and laid her head back.

Celes looked back at the road and grumbled to herself about the injustice of it all. Suddenly Mana sat upright, nearly tossing Mini-Sayoko to the floor of the car.

"Celes," Mana began, nervousness creeping into her voice, "can you drive any faster?"

"There's almost 7 inches of snow out there with more coming down!" Celes cried out. "You want us to crash???"

"If it comes to it, I prefer crashing," Mana replied.

Mini-Sayoko frowned and looked up at Mana. Seeing the look on the demons face raised her level of concern. Then she felt it; a slight hint of darkness, getting stronger by the moment. It felt familiar to the Goddess and she ran through her memory where she had felt this before.

She didn't have to think long.

"Celes," Mini-Sayoko said, "I think you had better accelerate."

"Just because we're immortal doesn't mean it'll hurt any less if we crash," the Vampire replied, irritated.

"True, but it will probably hurt less than if Mana's father catches up."

Celes' eyes went wide and she glanced at the pint-sized goddess.

"Please tell me you are kidding," the vampire pleaded. "Please tell me that there is not an All Powerful Evil Demon behind us........"

"There is not an All Powerful Evil Demon behind us....." Sayoko said.

Celes started to breathe out a sigh of relief when Sayoko continued.

"There IS an All Powerful Uber Evil Rogue Demon slightly behind and above us...." the Goddess finished.

"Just once, I wish you couldn't tell the truth." Celes gripped the steering wheel tighter. "All right, hold on and start praying to yourselves we survive."

The engine roared as the Vampire pressed the pedal to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the earth

Rei flew about the sky, searching for any sign of the probe. It was rather eerie. She knew that the earth stretched out to the horizon far below her, but all she could see were the lights given off by the cities and towns. Above her was nothing but black. It was if everything had been flipped around.

She was just reaching the skies above Europe when she heard a weak cry. Knowing that only another Deity could make the sound, Rei stopped and looked around. She appeared to be the only one around for miles. Rei was about to fly off when she heard the cry again, this time much louder.

It was Sayoko.

Rei tried to teleport to her friend's location, but something blocked her. Something powerful. The Guardian immediately began to fly as fast as she could, racing home back to Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei, Ichigo, Koishi, Hyosuke, Kaede and Matagu all walked along the road toward their homes.

"Man, it's cold," Hyosuke muttered. "I don't think it's ever been this cold."

"That's because the sun never vanished like this before," Ichigo replied. "The TV said it will only get colder till the sun returns."

"Who knows how much longer that will....." Matagu began before he saw the look on Kei's face. "Sorry, Kei."

The group walked in silence.

"Hey, Kei," Koishi said. "You want to come over for dinner?"

"No, thanks," Kei replied. "I want to be at home in case Mizuho calls." Seeing the look of confusion on the others faces, Kei continued. "She left me a communicator and showed me how to receive, and to contact her and her mother and sister."

"So why don't we call her?" Hyosuke asked. "You can tell her how much you miss her and see if she knows why the planet went dark."

"I don't know," Kei began.

"Do it, Kei," Koishi said. "You've been unhappy since she left. She's probably just the same way."

Kei thought for a moment. "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes later.

Kei sat back and stared at the alien screen before him.

"I don't get it," he said. "Mizuho showed me exactly how to contact her. Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it's broken?" Matagu asked.

"Can't be," Kei replied. "Mizuho used it right before she left. I haven't moved it."

"Maybe you're not doing it right," Hyosuke said.

"I know I'm doing it right!" Kei replied. "She even watched as I contacted her mother and sister." His face brightened. "Hey, that's it! I can call her mother and sister. Maybe they know!"

Kei started typing on the alien console. Matagu grabbed Hyosuke.

"Did you hear what he said?" he whispered.

"What?" Hyosuke asked.

"Miss Kasumi has a SISTER." Matagu got a look on his face. "She's probably as beautiful as Miss Kasumi. She could even be my age!"

"She could also be a twelve year old brat."

Matagu looked down to see Kei, Koishi, Ichigo and Kaede looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Maho, Mizuho's sister, is like twelve or so," Kei replied.

"Ohhhh man."

Kei looked over at the girls. "It's not getting through."

"Maybe whatever is blocking out the sun is blocking this out too," Ichigo said.

"So how do we talk to Miss Kasumi?" Kaede asked.

Everyone was quiet as they thought.

"Wait!" Koishi cried. "Miss Morisato! She could help us!"

"That's right!" Hyosuke added. "She's a Goddess! All powerful and stuff."

"You forgot about Miss Kirishima," Ichigo said.

"There is no way I'm going to Miss Kirishima," Matagu stated. "Sure she can be nice, but she's a Demon!"

"I agree," Kaede said.

"Alright," Kei said. "We'll go see Miss Morisato."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later.

"I don't think she's home," Koishi said, backing away from the front door of the goddess's home.

Kei peered into a front window.

"Someone's home," he said. "The TV is on."

"Then why don't they answer the bell?" Koishi started to knock on the door. The door swung open slightly.

"That is not good," Matagu said.

Kei walked over and pushed the door all the way open.

"Hello?" he called out. His only reply was the endless droning of the TV.

The others followed as he entered the house. After walking slowly through the darkened hallway they arrived in the living room. Once there, they could see what was on the TV.

"Animal Planet?" Hyosuke asked curiously. "Why would a goddess be watching that?"

"It probably wasn't her," Kei replied, still looking around. "Could have been Pen Pen."

"The back door is open," Matagu said. He glanced out the door and looked around. "I don't see anyone out here, either."

"Kitchen?" Kei asked.

"No," Kaede replied as she walked into the room in question. "No one is in...." Suddenly she let out a scream.

"What?!?!" everyone raced towards the kitchen. There they found Kaede, sitting on the floor. In front of her sat an equally startled penguin, his beer and pizza bites scattered across the floor.

Kei let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just Pen Pen," he said.

"WARK! WARK WARK!!" Pen Pen cried, glaring at Kaede.

"I think he's mad you startled him," Ichigo said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kaede said. "I didn't see him until I tripped on him."

Kei looked at Matagu and Hyosuke.

"Go check and see if they are out in the garage."

The two boys nodded and left the room. Kei's eyes then traveled toward the stairs. He started toward them and had just placed his foot on the first step when Koishi stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs," Kei replied.

"And what if they are here and dressed for bed?"

"If you heard a scream coming from your house in the middle of the night wouldn't you come down to check on it?" Kei asked.

"Well......." Koishi began. "That's not the point!"

"All three of us will go," Ichigo replied. The three left, leaving Pen Pen and Kaede to clean up the mess.

The three reached the top of the stairs. Kei reached over and flicked on the hallway light. Four closed doors could now be seen.

"Door number 1, 2, 3 or 4?" Koishi asked.

"Start with this one," Kei said, walking to the first door on the right. He opened it up and was about to peer inside when Koishi a-hemed.

"Alright, alright," Kei said, backing up.

Koishi smiled and entered the room. After a moment the light flipped on.

"No one here," she called out.

Kei and Ichigo peered into the room. It was very plain; a simple bed and nightstand on one side, a closet and a large dresser on the other. Only four pictures stood on top of the dresser. Kei walked over and looked at them.

"This is Celes's room," he said.

"The Vampire?" Ichigo asked, moving beside him.

Kei pointed at the pictures. "This guy could be her father. This one...." He held up a picture of a group of policemen. Celes stood amongst them. "....I think this was taken before she.....well.....became what she is."

"How can you tell?" Koishi asked.

"Her eyes are blue."

"Oh." Koishi then looked over at the other pictures. "So who are these people?"

Kei glanced at the first picture. It contained a large group of men in military fatigues all surrounding a platinum blonde woman who sat in a high backed chair. The woman seemed to be smoking a long cigarette. Beside her stood a gentleman who looked kind of like a butler. He even had a monocle in his left eye.

"Celes told me after she turned, she joined a group that hunted Vampires. This could be them."

The last picture creeped all three out. It was of a man in a red jacket. On his head was a red hat. His eyes were covered by a pair of yellow sunglasses. What caused their skin to crawl was the grin on the man's face. It seemed absolutely evil, and sadistic.

"I think that was the one that bit her," Kei finally said.

"Creepy," was all Koishi could say.

The next room they looked in was apparently the guest room. It was also plain and empty. The third door they tried ended up being the bathroom. No one was present there, either. The three stepped in front of the last door.

"This must be Sayoko's room," Kei said.

Ichigo opened it and peered into the room. Finding the light switch, she switched it on, bathing the room in light. Where the guest room and Celes' room had been rather plain, Sayoko's room was bright and cheery. The dresser top was filled with pictures in every possible spot. One wall was lined with shelves full of books, awards, even stuffed animals.

"For someone who has been so depressed lately....." Koishi began.

"Still is." Ichigo pointed to the nightstand beside the bed. There, a picture of a man in his thirties, brown hair and glasses looked back at them. Beside the picture was a box of tissues, almost empty.

"That's him?" Koishi asked, looking at the picture. "He doesn't look......"

"...She's a goddess," Ichigo said. "Maybe she saw something on the inside."

Koishi walked over to where Kei was standing, looking at the pictures lined up on the dresser.

"What are these?"

Kei shrugged. "People she knows, I guess. There are several of people at motor races. A few of her and her aunts in what looks like an Auditorium. A picture of her mother and father. One of her, the Eva Pilots and Mrs. Ryoji. Another one of her, the pilots and..........Miss Kirishima??"

Ichigo looked over. "Miss Kirishima?"

"Yeah." Kei lifted the picture. "Looks like they were our age when it was......."

A loud scream came from the downstairs.

"Pen Pen again?" Koishi asked.

Before Kei could reply, a loud crash was heard, followed by what sounded like growling. The three quickly flew out of the room and ran down the stairs. They froze just at the entrance to the living room. One of the windows had been shattered and pieces of it lay on the floor. Standing in the center of the room, her arms wrapped around Kaede, was Celes. Her eyes had a red glow to them, her fangs were out, and she looked pissed.

"Sorry for intruding," Koishi said. "We were looking for Miss Morisato and....."

Celes hissed at them. Kaede struggled to free herself from the vampire, but Celes's grip was like iron.

"You can let her go now, Miss Victoria," Ichigo said.

Celes snarled at her.

"Something's wrong," Kei said.

"You mean besides the fact that Miss Victoria won't let Kaede go?"

"Look at her eyes," Kei said. "They're glowing!"

"So?"

"In the time I have known her, Celes's eyes have never glowed."

"Great! They glow!" Koishi shouted. "What do we do??"

Kei glanced around and spotted a white and red mallet sitting in the corner of the living room. He raced over and grabbed it. Then held it up over his shoulder.

"Celes," he said, "release Kaede now."

Celes growled at Kei.

"I don't want to hurt you, Celes," Kei repeated.

"Just do it!" Koishi shouted.

Kei swung the mallet at Celes with all his might. The vampire reached out with a hand and easily caught the mallet. Kaede tried to escape, but the vampire's remaining arm still restrained her. Celes shoved the mallet back at Kei, sending Kei to the floor. Ichigo and Koishi then ran at Celes, pounding on the vampire with their fists. Celes swept them aside. She then turned and barred her teeth at Kaede. Kaede screamed as Celes pulled her close and leaned down toward her neck. Kaede closed her eyes as she felt something brush against her neck. Then someone screamed. Loud. In pain. And then she was free.

Kaede opened her eyes to find Celes face down on the floor beside her.

"Wha.....wha..." Kaede began.

Hyosuke and Matagu choose that moment to enter the house.

"What's going on in......whoa!" Hyosuke fell back as Kaede dove at him, wrapping her arms around him and crying. Hyosuke put his arms around her and looked around. Kei, Koishi and Ichigo sat dazed on the floor in the living room. Pen Pen's head popped out from under the couch, before vanishing back under. In the middle of the room was the form of Celes.

"What happened...." began Hyosuke again, before a loud thunderclap and flash drowned him out.

When the light faded, a woman with blue hair and armor stood in the room with them. She glared at the teens before her.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"We.. we.... we.... we were looking for Miss Morisato," Koishi began.

"The house was open....... so we came in," Matagu continued.

"Miss Ikari?"

Everyone turned and looked at Kei.

"What?"

"You're Miss Rei Ikari, formerly Rei Ayanami, the First Child," Kei said.

Rei's face changed to one of surprise. "How did you know?"

"Sayoko showed me and my wife old pictures from Tokyo-3."

"The Alien," Rei whispered.

Kei nodded.

"Have you heard form her?"

Kei shook his head. "No. We came here hoping Sayoko could help us get in touch with her."

Rei sighed. "If she is in her ship outside of the barrier, we cannot contact her." Rei looked upwards. "We can't even contact Heaven or Hell." She then looked back at Celes. "Why is Celes unconscious?"

"She attacked Kaede."

"She WHAT?!?!" Rei and Hyosuke shouted.

"She attacked Kaede," Kei repeated. "It was..... unreal."

"And scary," Koishi added.

"Especially with those glowing eyes," Ichigo added.

Rei went to Kaede. "She didn't........"

Kaede shook her head and then hugged Hyosuke tighter.

"I need to look, just to be sure." Rei carefully pulled Kaede's hair aside and looked at her neck. She found no marks of any kind. Rei let out a sigh of relief. "She didn't get you."

"That's because she started screaming when she went in on Kaede's neck," Ichigo said.

Rei turned and looked again at Kaede's neck. A glint of metal caught her eye.

"What's this?" Rei asked, sliding Kaede's shirt open enough to see a silver chain.

"My Grandmother gave it to me," Kaede said. "It...... was her cross."

Rei's eyes widened. "Blessed Silver." She quickly went to Celes's side. "No wonder she screamed. It could have killed her, permanently." Rei began to nudge Celes.

"Do you really think you should......." Kei began before Celes began to stir.

"Uggghhhh," Celes murmured.

"Celes," Rei said softly, "you aren't going to kill anyone are you?"

"That was blunt," Ichigo muttered.

"Who wha??" Celes sat up and then grabbed the side of her face, "OW!! What the bloody hell!" Kei's eyes widened as the side of Celes's face that had been brushed by the chain came into view. It looked like part of her cheek near her mouth had just....... disintegrated. Pen Pen peered out from under the couch, but when he caught Celes's eye, he quickly moved back under.

"Rei?" Celes asked. "What happened? How'd I get here? Why is Pen Pen under the couch? And why does my face burn?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rei asked.

Celes thought a moment. "I was in my car with Sayoko and Mana. I had just picked them up from school." Celes frowned. "I remember Mana and Sayoko telling me to drive faster. A bright light........... then a really big shape....." Celes looked up at Rei. "Then I was here. What's going on?"

Rei sat down on the floor and gave Kaede a look before turning back to the vampire.

"You attacked a mortal."

Celes eyes went wide. "Oh my god. I didn't.....they're not......."

"She wasn't bitten," Rei replied. "She had a silver cross necklace that....... stopped you."

Celes looked down at the floor. "That's why my face hurts." She then looked back up and noticed the teenagers for the first time, taking close notice of the girl holding Hyosuke close to her. She recognized them from the previous year at the festival. "Oh... Kaede..... I'm so sorry."

"I don't think it was your fault."

Celes looked back at Rei. "What?"

"Kei said your eyes were glowing," Rei said. "A trait of Demonic possession."

"Mana's father," Celes whispered. "But that means........"

"Sayoko and Mana are probably in his power as well."

"But Miss Morisato is a Goddess!!" Koishi shouted.

Rei turned and looked at the young girl. "Yes, she is. But she is also part mortal and hasn't recovered from her experience last year fully." Rei then looked at Celes. "At least she'll be weaker with her powers cut off from Yggdrasil."

"So what do we do now?" Kei asked.

Rei looked up at Hyosuke. "See that she gets home. All of you, go home. If you see anything strange or out of the ordinary, or even if you see Sayoko or Mana, call me immediately. Do not investigate it. Understood?"

There were a chorus of "Yes, ma'am"s and the teens departed, all but one.

"Kei," Rei said, "go home."

Kei shook his head. "If I go home, I'll just start missing Mizuho. I want to be here where I can do something."

Rei nodded. "Help Celes to bed. I'll clean up things down here."

Kei nodded and knelt beside Celes. He draped her arm over his shoulder and slowly helped her to stand up. They then slowly headed towards the stairs, and then Celes' room.

"I'm sorry," Celes repeated again as Kei helped her to sit on her bed. "I've never........ I never attacked a human before."

"Never?" Kei asked.

"It...... it took me months before I even took my first blood pack," Celes replied softly. She looked up at her dresser. "Master....... finally ordered me to drink it." Celes let out a yawn and Kei slowly eased her back onto the bed. "Tell Kaede...... so..... sorry......."

Kei stood up and moved towards the door. He took one last glance at the now sleeping vampire, then closed the door. Arriving downstairs, he found the living room cleaned up and the window replaced. Rei was sitting on the couch with Pen Pen in her lap, looking off to the side deep in thought. Kei moved to a chair nearby and sat down.

"Is she asleep?"

Rei hadn't even looked at him when she spoke.

"Yes."

"Good," Rei replied. "She'll heal as she sleeps." Rei finally looked at Kei. "This is going to be really hard."

"What do you mean?" Kei asked.

"Celes was under the demon's control, but intense pain brought her out of it," Rei replied. "When we find them, we're going to have to cause Sayoko and Mana pain, a lot of it."

"You mean we have to physically hurt them?" Kei asked nervously.

"Oh, no no no no," Rei said shaking her head. "I doubt we'd even be able to touch them. No....... we have to hurt them mentally."

"How are we going to do that?"

Rei sighed. "With Sayoko, we have to reopen a wound that has only just healed." Rei looked at Kei, sorrow in her eyes. "What I have in mind will really hurt her, and ruin all the progress she's made in the last year. The problem, though, is Mana."

"How's that?" Kei asked. "After all, you did go to school with her."

"Yes, but she was secretive about being a Demon," Rei replied. "And then after we knew she was a demon, we kind of..... avoided her. Sayoko was the only one she really ever talked to and confided in, other than maybe Hild, Mara and Welsper, but they are currently unavailable."

"So we get Sayoko back, then she can help us with Mana."

"Which means we first have to find them, then get Sayoko separated from them," Rei said. "Of course, if my plan to....... break the control is successful, Sayoko may not be fit enough to help us." Rei stood up, Pen Pen still in her arms. "You have the choice of the guest room or the couch."

"You get the bed," Kei replied. "I'll sleep here."

"Get some rest, then," Rei replied. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day." She then turned and went up the stairs.

Kei laid down on the couch and looked out the window. His thoughts drifted almost immediately to his wife.

'Come home soon, Mizuho......'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuho sat near the small fire, her arms wrapped about her legs, trying to keep warmth in her body. Having gone as far as she could, Mizuho had resorted to the survival techniques she had read about since arriving on Earth. She had dug out a snow drift enough for her to be protected from the wind and snow. She had then made a small fire using pieces of wood she had found in her digging. The opening to her little shelter was covered up with her jacket, preventing what heat she had from leaving.

Beside her sat the pack, with Marie hanging out of it. She had spent some time trying to fix him, but she could really only guess what parts went where and what wires attached to what.

She finally laid down on her side, still staring at the fire. The wind howled outside as the snow continued to fall. But she tried not to think of that. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt that she was no longer in this cold drift, but instead, in her warm bed, cuddling with her husband.

"Kei........" she mumbled quietly as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

A smile appeared slowly on Kei's face as Mizuho entered the room in her nightie, the garment just barely covering her secret places.

"Kei." She whispered softly.

"Mizuho." He replied.

She knelt before him and wrapped her arms around Kei. Kei wrapped his arms around her as well and pulled her closer. Just as his lips were about touch her's, Mizuho said:

"I swear Kei if you kiss me I'm going to bite you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAA?!?!?!" Kei opened his eyes and started to sit up. A hand slammed over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything and forcing him onto his back. Celes' red eyes stared into his face. Then he remembered. Mizuho wasn't here. He wasn't at home. He was at Sayoko and Celes' house, only Sayoko was under the control of a Demon.

"Quiet now." Celes said before pulling her hand away from Kei.

He glanced around and noted it was still dark. The clock on the DVD player stated the time.

"Why are you waking me up at 4am?" he asked.

"Shhhh." Was the only reply he got. He then watched as Celes practically crawled across the floor to where Rei was kneeling, staring silently out the window. Celes muttered something to the Guardian who nodded. Celes then crawled back to Kei.

"Follow me and stay low." Was all the vampire said.

Kei followed the vampire, crawling on his hands and knees as she led him toward the stairs. She then went to the side of the stairs were a panel provided access to the storage place underneath. Celes moved the panel aside and motioned for Kei to enter. He started to open his mouth when Celes put her finger across his lips. She then motioned again for him to enter the storage space. With a sigh, Kei entered and then discovered it was by no means a normal storage space. He fell into a hole and dropped about 5 feet down. He fell flat on his back and moaned in pain. He was soon joined by Celes.

"You alright?" she asked in a normal voice.

"Ow." He muttered, "Where are we?"

"It has been my experience to always have a bolt hole." Celes replied, "Something the enemy never expects."

"Why would you need a bolt hole?"

"Let's just say I've had bad experiences being trapped in a home by Ghouls and a Priest and wished I had one."

Before Kei could ask anything else, Rei landed between them gracefully on her feet.

"Well?" She asked, "This is your hole......"

Celes nodded and started off down the bolt hole. As she moved, she grabbed a large black pipe like object.

"What is...." Kei began before Celes glanced back at him.

"From this point on remain silent. As for this....." she indicated the object, ".......This is insurance." She then turned and headed further into the bolt hole. Kei glanced at Rei.

"Just stick by me." Rei said softly, "And pray Celes does not have to use her 'insurance'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for several minutes in complete darkness. Celes and Rei seemed to have no problem in the darkness, while Kei felt his way along using the wall. He had been trying to be very careful not to step on the heels of the vampire, and also keep his hands away from anything he might regret touching. Unfortunately he failed in the last part when the ground shifted behind him and the rumble of a loud explosion reached them through the earth.

"There goes the house." Celes muttered in the darkness.

"We'll fix it later." Rei replied.

"Right. Kei? Would you mind getting your hands off my arse?"

"GAH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later.

"Alright. We're here." Celes' voice came through the darkness.

Kei blinked in the darkness. "Where is here?"

"The exit. Stay down."

Kei heard the sound of something heavy sliding across rock. He then heard Celes grunt as she climbed out. A few seconds later, Celes reached in and grabbed Kei's arm, pulling him to the entrance. Once he was on the surface, Celes let go of him to help Rei out. He took that moment to look around. They were obviously in the forest somewhere. A red glow came from one direction.

"The house makes a pretty fire doesn't it?"

Kei turned and stared surprised at Rei.

"That's the......?"

"Yep." Rei replied.

"That was the explosion." Celes added. She glanced over at Rei. "Think they figured it out?"

Rei shrugged. "They aren't really thinking. He is doing that for them."

"Good point." Celes shouldered the black pipe thing. "Let's get a bit closer."

For a few moments they headed back towards the house. Then Celes reached out her arm and stopped them. She looked at Kei and placed a finger over her lips, then pointed. Kei looked in the direction. Kei looked but couldn't see a thing. He looked questioningly at Rei who was staring very intently at the area Celes indicated. He looked back at the vampire and shrugged. Celes smacked her head and handed him a small device that had a lenses on it. He looked through and discovered it to be a night vision scope. Through it he could see three figures looking intently at the burning house. The two smaller figures were quite obviously Sayoko and Mana, but the third, the third was enormous, easily three times his own height.

"We need to separate them." Rei murmured quietly.

"How?" Celes asked.

Rei thought for a moment.

"Take your Halconnen and move 500 yards left of here and circle towards them." Rei ordered, "When your in position, take a shot at Mana's Father. See if you can graze Mana a bit. If they react as demon's should, they'll charge at you. That will leave Sayoko for me."

"Right." Celes muttered, "So what do I do when they come after me?"

"Try not to get caught."

"Lovely." Celes grabbed her gun and raced off. Rei then turned to Kei.

"No matter what happens, stay close to me." Rei said, "And if I tell you to, grab me and hold on tight, no questions just do it. Understand?"

The look on Rei's face scared him.

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being a Vampire, Celes moved quickly through the forest, reaching the spot Rei had indicated within a few short minutes. She pulled out her Halconnen Cannon and lined up the crosshairs on the head of Mana's father. He seemed to be saying something to Mana and Sayoko, but what she could not tell. Her finger lightly touched the trigger, waiting for Rei's command.

It didn't take long.

NOW! came Rei's voice into her head. The Cannon's roar echoed throughout the forest. Celes didn't even bother to see wither her shot hit or not as she quickly loaded another shell into the cannon. Looking back through the crosshairs, she could see Mana's father looking about confused. Ignoring him, the vampire lined her second shell up just to the right of Mana's head. As her finger came down on the trigger, Celes could swear that Mana was looking right at her.

For the second time that night the Halconnen cannon roared. The shell barely missed Mana before it too exploded against the larger demon's shield. Celes had started to reload for a third shot, but quick glance up revealed that two were all that was needed. Mana and her father were now flying towards her.

Celes tossed the cannon aside and immediately began to run, leading the two demons off and away from Rei, Kei, and Sayoko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From where she sat, Rei watched the two shells slam into the demon's shields. As they did, the Guardian noticed that for the briefest of moments, the stars had reappeared. Just as quickly they vanished. Turning back, she watched the two demons racing off in the direction of Celes, leaving Sayoko behind.

Rei waited until the demons had gone completely from her sight before speaking.

"Stay near me and speak to no one about what you are about to see."

Before Kei could reply, Rei had raised her hands in the air. Lightning crackled between them before a wave of energy burst forth and spread across area. As it swept over Kei, his vision went completely white, and then a scene appeared before him.

A scene from Sayoko's past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko felt the energy wave and turned just in time see it as it swept over her. Her glowing red eyes blinked and took in the scene before her. Part of her remembered this scene.

She stared, unblinkingly, as her the specter of past self talked to Kensuke Aida on the bridge of the German Submarine in Chicago. She felt a slight pang when the specters hugged each other.

The vision then changed again. Now she was in the living room of her family's apartment in Tokyo-2. Friends and family were gathered for a birthday party, her's. Sayoko's hand began to tremor slightly as her eyes found her past self, staring off with a vacant look in her eyes. Then Kensuke approached her........

The tremor that had begun in her hand began to spread.........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei watched from behind Rei as the brown haired man from the picture in Sayoko's bedroom walked up to the catatonic goddess. Of course it was part of what ever Rei was doing. The real Sayoko was watching the scene before her with her glowing eyes. But as the scene progressed, Kei noticed that Sayoko's eyes seemed to be flickering, changing from red to blue and back again.

Then the brown haired man got up and left down the hallway of the apartment.

"No...." Sayoko suddenly whispered. Her arm rose shakily towards the departing man.

Then Sayoko's mother, Belldandy, stood up and picked up the flowers from the catatonic goddess' lap. A thoughtful look appeared on her face, and she vanished down the hallway the man had just vanished in. Kei turned to Rei and started to ask a question, but a quick glare from the Guardian stopped him. Within minutes the man stormed out of the hallway and left the apartment. Kei stared at the door a moment before he heard a loud cry of anguish from behind him. He turned to see the goddess on her knees, sobbing loudly.

Rei closed her eyes and waved her hand. The apartment vanished about them, returning them once again to the darkness of the forest. Rei silently moved to the goddess' side and pulled her close, holding her tightly against her body.

"I'm sorry." Rei said softly.

She allowed Sayoko to sob for another minute or so, then gently lifted Sayoko's head, looking her right in the face.

"Celes is in danger." Rei said, "Mana and her Father are currently chasing her through this forest. We need to snap Mana out of his power."

Sayoko sniffed and wiped her eyes. "How? The Soultaker......."

"He is using a different method." Rei interrupted, "One in which pain brings the person back. That is why you were forced to remember this............."

Sayoko nodded slowly, still sniffing. "I understand. And I think of know of a way........."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes was glad she was dead. Had she been alive, she would have passed out by now from all the running she had done. Every now and then, she risked a glance back to see if the demons were still after her. Each time she caught site of one or both of them. Then suddenly they were no longer behind her. She also was not in the part of the forest she had just been running through. In front of her she could see the glow from the wreckage of the house. The vampire slowed down, trying to figure out just what had happened when a hand reached out and grab her arm, pulling her towards the ground.

"GAH!!!!" she cried, "Bloody H...." A hand quickly slapped over her mouth.

"Shhh." Rei muttered.

Celes glanced up to see Rei kneeling over her. Just behind the guardian sat Kei and Sayoko. Celes lifted Rei's hand from her mouth.

"I assume you were successful?"

"Yes."

Celes took another look at the Goddess. "How is she?"

"'She' will be fine." Sayoko answered, "Where's Mana?"

Celes pointed. "All I know is that I was heading that way when you teleported me."

Rei closed her eyes. She opened them a second later.

"Her father is moving closer to us."

"What about Mana?" Sayoko asked.

"She is difficult to find." Rei replied, "As are you."

"How's that?" Kei asked from where he was sitting.

Rei turned and stared at Kei. "Mortal blood runs through both of their veins. It makes them harder to find then full gods and demons." Rei glanced over at Celes. "Are you up for being the bait again?"

Celes sighed. "If I have to be, I'm as ready as I can be."

"She won't need to be."

Rei, Celes, and Kei turned and looked at Sayoko. The Goddess was staring intently at the ground.

"He knows he lost control of me." Sayoko continued, "When he lost control of Celes, he kept us close, knowing Rei was out there." Sayoko looked up and gave a weak smile. "We were his protection."

"He'll use Mana as a shield." Rei said, catching on. "He knows we won't do killing attacks with her in the way."

Sayoko nodded. "He is a demon to the core."

Rei was quiet for a moment.

"There is more......" she said slowly. "When Celes shot at him, the stars briefly appeared."

Everyone's head whipped around and looked at Rei.

"They did?" Sayoko asked.

Rei nodded. "If we weaken him enough, maybe the darkness will fade."

"Great." Celes muttered, "So how do we weaken him?"

"You weakened him before when you shot him." Rei said,

"But he diverted power from whatever he's doing up there with that satellite to shield himself." Celes stated, "Nothing I have will penetrate his shield."

"Can't you get up close and kill him?" Kei asked.

"It's not going to be that easy." Rei said, "He very powerful."

Kei looked at Sayoko. "Didn't you kill a powerful demon before? The So.....you know who?"

Sayoko shook her head. "I didn't kill her. I just weakened her enough that when the complex blew up, she couldn't protect herself. She was still alive when I teleported out."

"How did you weaken her?"

"Well I....." Sayoko began before Rei slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh." Rei muttered, "They're over there."

"So what's the plan?" Celes whispered.

"We still need Mana on our side if we're going to stop him." Sayoko said. She glanced at Rei. "Maybe we don't need to separate them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can free Mana and distract him at the same time. But I'll need your help to pull this off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon walked steadily towards the still smoldering house. Walking just behind him was his half-breed daughter, still under his control. The Demon had heard much of the power of the Guardians, thus he waited until all were off planet before he raised the shroud over the planet.

Unfortunately, he overlooked one.

His first clue that something was wrong was when he lost control of the Vampire. Now he had lost control of the half-breed Goddess. It seemed the Guardian's strength had been confirmed.

"Come along." He muttered to Mana. He didn't really have to say a thing, she was completely within his power.

"Still a vicious monster hmm?"

Both demons froze. Mana's father looked stunned at the figure before him. It was that mortal female! Mana's mother! The mortal he had raped and then left for dead, only to find out later she had survived and given birth to the half-breed.

"Your dead." He stated simply. It was the truth. He had killed her with his bare hands before banishing her soul away from both Heaven and Hell.

"Did you now?" Mana's mother smiled at him, "You may have destroyed my physical body, but I still live." She pointed towards Mana. "In her memories and her heart."

"Not possible." Mana's father growled, not noticing that Mana's eyes had begun to flicker. "She is a Demon. Demon's feel no such emotions."

"Yet as you were so fond of pointing out, she is not fully demon."

"I killed you too quickly last time." The Demon muttered, "This time I will do it slowly, so that my half-breed daughter can learn what it is to be a true Demon!" He stalked towards her menacingly, reaching towards the mortal's neck.

"I believe you have forgotten something." Mana's mother said as the demon wrapped his giant hand around her neck.

"And that is?" he asked.

"She's not really here." Mana's voice came from behind him.

Suddenly his body was rocked with pain. It raced through his arms and legs like electricity, causing him to tremble before he opened his mouth and let out a loud bellow. High above, the sky flickered as well. The stars blinked several times. With one final cry of pain, the Demon fell to the ground. At the same time the darkness completely faded, revealing the glow of the stars so far above.

Mana stood silently over her father, still clutching the good luck charm in her hand. He had concentrated so much on the image of her mother, her father had not noticed Mana was no longer under his control. Nor did he notice when Sayoko flipped the Demoness the lucky rabbit's foot.

"Are you alright?" Mana glanced up to see Sayoko looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine." The Demoness replied.

"Are you sure? After all you..."

"I'm FINE." Mana repeated more forcefully.

"So what happens now?" Mana glanced over to see that Kei Kusanagi and Rei had now joined them.

"Well," Rei said, "I believe we turn him over to Hell. Better hold on."

Mana looked quizzically at Rei until she felt the first tremor. The tremor became an all out quake within seconds. All three deities and the mortal fell on all fours, trying to steady themselves. That was when they noticed the lake.

I had taken on an unearthly glow, getting brighter by the second. Cracks developed in the ice and spew forth steam. Then with a roar, the entire lake exploded in a massive fireball that raced skyward. The shock wave from the blast raced out, knocking trees and homes flat.

In the center of the fireball, a figure appeared. Mana didn't even need to look twice. She knew exactly who the person was.

Hild, the Queen of Hell.

And she was pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei blinked several times, trying to clear the flash of the explosion from his vision. The huge white blur soon became a series of small white dots. He blinked several more times before he realized that they weren't dots in his vision, they were stars.

He rolled off of his back and slowly sat up on his knees. Most of the snow that had surrounded the lake was gone, melted or blow away from the blast. The lake too, was little more then a large pit of steam. He heard a noise, what sounded like someone whimpering. He glanced over to see the Demon, also kneeling on the ground, staring off at the lake. Kei followed the Demon's eyes and soon saw a figure floating in the steam of the lake, drifting towards them.

The figure was female and very beautiful. She had long platinum blond hair and look vaguely familiar. The woman drifted over to where Mana was sitting.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Yes my Queen." Mana replied.

"Queen?" Kei said softly.

"She's Hild," Sayoko's voice whispered beside him. "She's the Queen of Hell and my Aunt Urd's mother. She took care of Mana after Mana's mother was killed by her Father."

Hild turned and stared at the now quivering Demon.

"Unfaithful Servant!" she cried, "You were condemned to eternity as a lower life form. Yet, you still defy me!"

"Mercy!!" the Demon shouted, "I beg of you Mercy!"

Hild closed her eyes for a moment, then looked over at Mana. Mana met the Queen's gaze but did not speak. Finally she turned and looked back upon the Demon.

"I know of no such word."

She snapped her fingers. Flames engulfed the Demon. His cries of pain echoed into the night before the flames consumed him and disappeared. Rei walked up to Hild.

"Nice entrance. Could you leave the forest standing next time?"

Hild chuckled, "Come now. A flashy entrance never hurt anyone."

"YOU LEVELED THE FOREST!" Rei shouted.

Hild looked around. "So I may have over did it a touch."

"A TOUCH?!!?!"

While Hild and Rei argued, Sayoko walked over to stand beside Mana. The Demoness was staring at the spot where her father had once been.

"Are you alright?" Sayoko asked softly.

Mana blinked then looked at the Goddess. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Sayoko repeated.

Mana looked back at the spot. "Part of me wants to say yes, I'm glad he's gone. But another part of me........." Mana looked back at Sayoko, tears forming in her eyes. "He was my Father."

Sayoko wrapped her arms around Mana and pulled her into a hug. Tears soon fell from the Demon's eyes, only to be soaked up by the Goddess' robes.

Kei watched the two for a moment, then looked over to where the Queen of Hell and the Guardian of Heaven were now arguing how to fix everything. With a sigh, he sat down and waited, wondering where Mizuho was and how she was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuho stumbled and fell. For the past several hours she had been trying to struggle through the snow in the direction her equipment had told he was a city. She could only hope she was still headed in the right direction, as her equipment had long since died from the cold.

Died..........

Mizuho shook that word from her head, concentrating on thoughts of Kei. She climbed back to her feet and resumed her slow march. Fifty yards later, she stumbled once more into the snow. This time she felt there was no getting back up, that it was the end.

"I'm sorry Kei." She said softly into the ground.

"Mizuho........"

Now she knew she was at the end. She was hearing voices.

"Mizuho......."

Yep, people hallucinated lots of things right before they died.

"...I am not a hallucination....."

She must be really close now. Her hallucination was yelling at her.

"LOOK UP MIZUHO!"

Mizuho's head shot up automatically from the command. There, just barely visible in the blowing snow was Belldandy.

"Are you here to take me?" Mizuho asked, slowly rising to her feet.

"No Mizuho," Belldandy replied, shaking her head. "It isn't your time yet."

"Then why.....?"

"Things have changed slightly." Belldandy replied, "Mortals were not responsible for the planetary darkness. A Demon was. Thus, we in heaven must set things right." Belldandy smiled. "Which brings me to you."

Belldandy vanished, leaving behind a small ball of light. The light floated over to Mizuho. Instinctively, Mizuho grabbed it and pulled it closer to her body. As she did the light grew more intense. Then with a flash, she vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei was still watching the arguing deities when something flashed behind him. He turned around and saw Mizuho standing there, looking slightly dazed. He was on his feet in a second.

"Mizuho?"

Mizuho turned and saw him. A smile slowly creped across her face.

"KEI!" she exclaimed, running towards him.

"MIZUHO" Kei shouted, also running.

When they met, their arms found their way around the other as they embraced each other tightly. Tears fell freely from Mizuho's eyes as she hugged her husband.

"I feel slightly ill." Hild muttered, her and Rei's argument having ended at the shouts of the joyful couple.

"You'll get over it." Rei replied.

"No." Hild replied, turning back towards Rei, "This display of affection is going to scar me for life."

"How can you say that? Don't you have feeling for Urd?"

"I well.....you see....." Hild stuttered, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!"

"Then what is?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Why you little......"

"They are starting to scare me." Sayoko whispered to Mana.

Mana nodded. "Hild just wants to uphold her image as Queen."

"I know that." Sayoko said, "I think Rei knows that. I hope Rei knows that."

Mana shrugged. "Either way, Hild will figure a way out of it. Meanwhile, how about we fix the lake and surrounding area together?"

Sayoko nodded. "Let's do it."

Demon and Goddess proceeded to use their powers to restore the area. As they did another watched from a distance. With a smile, she turned and vanished into a mirror fragment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namida no kazu dake otona ni nareru to shinjite kidakeredo todokamu omoi ni memai oboete tachi tomaru

I always thought that you can become an adult only by shedding enough tears but I stopped as I realized the confusion of the feelings locked up within me

"Sayonara" to ugoite mieta kimi no kuchibiru ga kanashikute mou doko ni mo ikanai deto itai hodo dakishimeta...

When I saw your sad lips mouthing the words "good bye"  
I begged you to stay with my painfully tight embrace

konnani mo soba de warrateru noni mada shiranai kimi ni kataomoi sa umaku kotoba ni dekinai kimochi ni kizuite...

Even though I laughing by your side like this you don't yet know that I love you Please realize these feelings that I can't find words for...

toki o tomete matte ita tatta hitori kimi o sagashiteta toki wasureta jikan tachi ugoki hajimeru...

I stopped the flow of time and waited,  
searching for you, my one and only and now those forgotten moments are starting to flow on once again

setsunai koto darake demo yorisoi ai hito ga ikiteru sora ni ukabu kono hoshi de deatte shimatta...

Even though love is full of agitation people still live on by cuddling side by side having met each other on this star floating in the sky...

dareka ni hanashite shimau to kiete shimai sou na koi dakara futari kiri sugosu jikan ga daisetsu na dakaramono...

When I end up talking to somebody it's because I fear that our love is coming to an end That's why every moment we spend together is like a priceless treasure

hitori jime dekiru hazu ha naikedo minna ni yasashii to fuan ni naru hi ni hi ni mashiteku dokusenyoku ga tsurai yo...

Having you all for myself shouldn't be possible but I still get anxious when you get too nice to others This daily growing need to own you completely is so hard to bear...

tokubetsu da toieru kara uso nanka mo hitsuyounai kara sunao na mama ugokidasu kimochi mitsumete...

Because I can say that it's special,  
because lies and such are no more needed I can now look at my surging emotions without pretending

setsunai koto bakari nara mou koi nado shitaku ha naito ano hi kimeta hazu nano ni deatte shimatta...

That day I thought I had decided that if all I get is agitation I definately don't want to fall in love ever again.  
But nevertheless, we ended up meeting each other

yakusoku o dekinai mama ni wakareta yoru ni ha sabishikute nemurenai yo onegai hontou no kimi no kimochi oshiete.  
We couldn't even make a promise when we parted and now I can't sleep at night because I'm so lonely Oh please tell me what your true feelings are...

toki o tomete matte ita tatta hitori kimi o sagashiteta toki wasureta jikan tachi ugoki hajimeru...

I stopped the flow of time and waited,  
searching for you, my one and only and now those forgotten moments are starting to flow on once again

setsunai koto dake janai koko de futari ashita o miteru hiroi hiroi kono sora de deaeta no dakara...

Agitation definately wasn't all that I got Here1 we are, looking at the future together It's all because we met each other on this wide wide sky...

Kotoko - Love a Riddle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve

Two Lycans walked quickly through the crowd. Their target was a mortal, his head covered by a hood trying the best he could to keep dry. The Lycans didn't care about getting wet, they couldn't get sick. All they cared about was following the mortal. They tracked him into a subway, where a train was waiting to pull out. One of them stopped, sensing something was wrong.

He turned and looked around the station and soon spotted what it was.

A Vampire.

"BLOODS!!" he called out before pulling out duel machine guns and opened fire.

Mortals screamed in terror as roar of the guns echoed through out the station. Then a second vampire, a female, stepped out into view. The other Lycan pulled out his gun and fired at her. She ducked, and his bullets slammed into the first vampire. The vampire hissed in pain as his skin began to cook from the inside out, burning up as if the sun itself had hit him.

The female vampire watched her comrade turn to dust before her eyes. She then pulled out two pistols and moved around the column that had been providing her cover, opening up on the Lycan. The Lycan turned and ran, but the female vampire wouldn't let him get far. She continued to fire on him until the first Lycan had reloaded and resumed firing at her.

"YEAH!!! THAT'S IT!!" Celes shouted, as the female vampire killed off one Lycan, "SHOW THE WEREWOLVE SCUM WHO'S BOSS!"

Mana turned and looked at Sayoko with a raised eyebrow.

"Christmas movie?"

"Oh yes." Sayoko replied dryly, "Nothing like violence to get into the Christmas spirit."

"Then why is it......?"

"She got it as a Christmas present last year." Sayoko replied, "Technically making it a Christmas movie." The Goddess then waved her hand. "It'll get turned off when the kids arrive."

Both Deities turned and looked back at the Vampire as she let out another cheer for the movie.

"CELES!!" came a shout from the kitchen.

Celes turned and sheepishly looked towards the kitchen.

"Sorry!" she called out.

"....Or it will get turned off when Mom gets tired of telling Celes to tone it down." Sayoko added.

"Why is your Mother here?" Mana asked softly.

Sayoko noticed the change in Mana's voice.

"She's here mostly because of you actually."

"Me?" asked the Demoness surprised.

"She likes you." Sayoko continued, "And after......what happened, she wanted to make sure you had a nice Christmas. So she decided to come down and cook dinner for everyone."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a moment, listening as more gunfire came from the television.

"I got a letter from Taro." Sayoko finally said.

"Misato's son?" Mana asked.

Sayoko nodded. "He writes me every now and then, letting me know how things at the University are."

"He ask about his mom?"

Sayoko shook her head. "We left it up to Misato to decide. She decided not to tell him, so as far as he is concerned, Auntie Sayoko is mortal."

"What about Touji and Hikari's kids?"

"They know." Sayoko replied, "But they also know it's a secret."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Sayoko glanced over at Celes who was still into her movie. She then stood up and walked to the front door. Within seconds she was flat on her back as two young girls leaped at her.

"AUNTIE SAYOKO!!!!" they cried.

"I thought Auntie Sayoko asked you not to knock her over anymore?"

Kirika and Mereille immediately turned and pointed to someone just outside the door.

"Auntie Asuka said we could. And Momma and Poppa didn't say no." Kirika replied.

Sayoko looked over the girls' shoulders and glared at the redhead that stood just outside. Asuka gave Sayoko a small smile, then hid behind Shinji and Rei. Touji and Hikari only looked away, trying to act innocent. Sayoko finally sighed, and then gave both girls a hug.

"You know," she whispered to them, "Aunt Belldandy is in the kitchen. Why don't you see if she needs any help."

Both girl's eyes lit up. They practically flew over Sayoko and into the house. A minute later, a shout followed by a loud thump was heard from the kitchen as the girls greeted the elder goddess.

"They tackled your mother?" Hikari asked horrified.

"It's not like she'll yell at them." Sayoko replied, standing up. "Come on in. You can help me pry Celes away from the DVD so we can have a REAL Christmas movie playing."

"She's watching Underworld again?" Shinji asked as the group entered.

"You know it."

The group entered the living room and found not Underworld but an old black and white movie. Celes was watching with only half-hearted interest, waving as the group entered. Mana greeted the group as well, then glared at Rei.

"You have caused a lot of problems Rei." Mana stated.

"What did I do?"

"Ever since you had that conversation with Hild, she been stomping around Hell in a foul mood."

"Isn't she supposed to be in a foul mood? After all she is the Queen of Hell."

"Well....yeah....but now she calls me up a lot more to 'talk'." Mana replied, "Then she talks about her day and asks me about mine."

"So?" Rei said with a shrug. "She cares about you. What's wrong with that?"

"She's never done that before and frankly its weird. Mara, Welsper, even Urd are getting freaked out about it."

"It'll pass." Rei then motioned to the TV. "What's that? I thought Underworld was making it's Christmas come back."

Mana chuckled while Celes scowled. "This is an old classic I dug up from some of my.......mom's things. It's 'A Christmas Carol'. Sayoko might get a kick out of it."

"Oh." Rei then turned her attention to the TV were an old man was chasing off Carolers.

"Why would I get a kick out of it?" Sayoko asked.

"The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future."

Sayoko cocked her head slightly. "Christmas Past, Present, and Future hmm? Interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night went past rather quickly. Belldandy, after finishing up making dinner and staying for some pleasant conversation had left, wishing to get back to Heaven in time for a quiet dinner with Keiichi. Mizuho and Kei had popped in briefly, but then also left for their own celebration. Christmas movie had given away to Christmas Movie. Soon, only Sayoko and Mana remained in front of the TV, everyone else having gone to bed. Curled up beside them using their laps as pillows were Kirika and Mereille. Both had tried to wait up to see Santa, and failed.

"I wonder......." Mana said softly as 'It's a Wonderful Life' now played on the TV.

"Hmm?"

".......if I'll be a good mother." Mana finished.

"Where did that come from?" Sayoko asked.

Mana shrugged, "I just........I've been thinking."

Sayoko turned back to the TV.

"I wouldn't worry about it." The Goddess finally said, "One day maybe we'll both be parents. We'll just have to remember what our mothers and guardians taught as children, and pass it on to them."

Mana rolled her eyes. "Somehow I don't think teaching my kid how to create chaos and mayhem at age 2 is a good thing."

Sayoko chuckled. "No, I doubt that would be a good thing. That's where you'll have to fall back to your mom." Sayoko glanced over. "Besides, I'll be there to help you."

Mana smiled, "Just like I'll be there for you. After all, we half mortals have to stick together."

"Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

Mizuho stumbled and fell. For the past several hours she had been trying to struggle through the snow in the direction her equipment had told he was a city. She could only hope she was still headed in the right direction, as her equipment had long since died from the cold.

Died..........

Mizuho shook that word from her head, concentrating on thoughts of Kei. She climbed back to her feet and resumed her slow march. Fifty yards later, she stumbled once more into the snow. This time she felt there was no getting back up, that it was the end.

"I'm sorry Kei." She said softly into the ground.

"Luke........"

Now she knew she was at the end. She was hearing voices.

"Luke......."

Yep, people hallucinated lots of things right before they died.

"...I am not a hallucination....."

She must be really close now. Her hallucination was yelling at her, though why was it calling her Luke?

"LOOK UPLuke!"

Mizuho's head shot up automatically from the command. There, just barely visible in the blowing snow wasthe shape of a man in brown robes.

"Wha......?" she muttered.

"You must go to the Dagobah system." The man said.

"Dagobah?"

"There you will find Yoda. The same Jedi who instructed me."

"What the hell is a Jedi??" Mizuho asked.

The man frowned and looked off to the side. His image became more clearer.

"Oh!" he said, "You're not Luke. Sorry about that." He began to fade from view.

Mizuho reached out with her hand. "No....wait!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

Sayoko steps out from behind the curtain onto the stage to the cheers of the audience.

"We would like to apologize for the lack of an update." She says with a smile. "The Author apparently escaped from Legato Deathscythe's dungeon. Rest assured, he has been re-captured and put to work.

"Help meeeeeeee" comes the pitiful cry of the Author.

Sayoko stomps on the stage and the cry goes away.

"Don't go away," she continues, "There's just a bit more to come!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

2563

A section of floor popped up, flooding the dark space with light from below. A head followed, slowly looking around.

"Comon Onee-chan!" came a voice from below. "Move your big butt out of the way!"

"My butt is not big you brat!"

"Momma says you can't call me a brat anymore.....cuz you're a First Class now."

With a sigh, sixteen year old Kristine Aida, Goddess First Class Type 2 Unlimited, climbed up into the attic. Behind her came her 'bratty' brother, Sentaro, age eleven.

"Remind me why we came up here?" Sentaro asked.

"Mom is turning 562 in a few days." Kristine replied, "She's been kinda down for awhile so I thought we'd put together a big scrap book for her of all the happy times she's had."

"So why are we in the attic?"

Kristine rolled her eyes. "Because this is where Mom and Dad keep a lot of the stuff from before we were born."

"Oh....."

"You look over there." The young goddess pointed towards several boxes in the corner. "I'll look over here. Set aside anything interesting, but concentrate on pictures."

"Ok Onee-chan."

After several hours of searching, the two met again by the opening to the attic.

"Anything?" Kristine asked.

Sentaro shrugged his shoulders. "I found a few pics of Mom and Dad, some of Auntie Celes. Some pictures of Uncle Keima and Auntie Lime. What did you find?"

"Mostly pictures of us as kids." Kristine sighed, "I should have suspected this........."

"What?"

"Everything here has to do with Mom's life since she came down here from Heaven. There's nothing here from her time on Earth."

"So we're screwed."

"No." Kristine thought a moment. "This just means we're searching the wrong attic."

Sentaro looked at his sister curiously. "Huh?"

Kristine stood up and started down into the rest of the house. "Come on."

Sentaro peered down the opening at his sister. "Where are we going?"

Kristine looked back up the ladder.

"Grandma and Grandpa's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes later.

Once again, Kristine found herself moving aside the door to an attic. This time, it was in the Heavenly home of her Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma Belldandy wasn't at home, she was busy at her office. Grandpa Keiichi also wasn't around. Apparently he and Great Uncle Sentaro had built a race track or something and spent a lot of time there. Little Sentaro followed her up.

"Won't I get in trouble?" Sentaro asked.

"Hmm?" Kristine looked at her brother curiously.

"I thought I couldn't be up here in Heaven?"

"Oh. No, just so long as you don't bother any of the other residents, you're fine." Kristine looked around the attic. As she did, her jaw dropped. The attic was huge, impossibly large for the house under it. Even Sentaro was surprised.

"It's so big!" he said, "You could fit our house in here."

"Great Auntie Skuld must have a room expander in here." Kristine finally said.

"So how are we going to find anything?"

Kristine let her eyes wonder around the room. After a moment she pointed in a direction.

"That way."

"Why that way?"

"Look at the dust on the floor." Kristine pointed out. "This way there's less dust, meaning someone went that way more recently. Probably Grandpa."

"But why......."

"Because Grandma would float over the dust." Kristine then paused for a moment. "No wait, Grandma would clean up the dust. Either way, we're going this way."

The two walked along the path through the dust. After several minutes, the path ended near a pile of boxes. Dust patterns on the floor showed that other boxes had once been stacked there. Written on several boxes was a name in Kanji.

Sayoko's.

"We found Mom's stuff." Kristine said. She blew across the top of one box, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Both mortal and goddess coughed as the dust tickled their noses.

"Don't do that!" Sentaro muttered.

"Sorry." Kristine set a box down at her brother's feet. "Grab a box or two and go through them, see what you can find."

"Ok."

"Remember, we're looking for pictures."

"Right Onee-chan."

The two spent the next hour or so going through hundreds of pictures. Many showed Their mother together with the Guardians in Tokyo-2 during their High School years, a few seemed to be of them in racing gear. One rather odd one had Auntie Asuka decking their father while the others looked on in surprise. Several had Great Auntie Skuld in the picture, as well as Auntie Misato and Auntie Celes. There were many pictures of the old Nekomi Auto club.

"Hey, Onee-chan?"

Kristine looked up from a picture of their Mom and Kei and Mizuho Kusanagi.

"What?"

"I can't get this box open." Sentaro said, holding up the box.

The box in question was wooden. There was no apparent opening, nor were their any seams. The only markings on it were carved into it in the God's language.

"What's it say?" Sentaro asked.

Kristine frowned slightly.

"It says Kirishima." Kristine grabbed the box and instantly gasped. A wave of intense emotion passed over her. Mostly sorrow, but with anger built up behind it........

....All from their mother.

"Something's wrong here." Kristine softly muttered.

"What?"

"All these over pictures and boxes are resonating with happy memories. This..." she held up the box. ".....is completely the opposite."

"So what's a Kirishima?"

Kristine shrugged as she looked over the box. "I don't know." Her fingers brushed over the carvings. Immediately it began to glow.

"Onee-chan......" Sentaro whispered, his eyes getting wider.

The young goddess set the box on the floor and waited. Soon the glow from the carving vanished.

"Hmm." Kristine reached out and traced the first carving. The carving lit up as she traced it. She continued, slowly tracing each of the other carvings in Kirishima.

"Are you sure you should be....." Sentaro began, but Kristine ignored him.

When she finished tracing the last carving, there was an audible click and a seam appeared, creating a lid. Kristine lifted the lid to the box and she and her brother peered inside. More pictures filled the box. The goddess picked up one and looked at it.

Her mother was in the picture, and beside her was a girl of the same age with short auburn hair and green eyes. Both were sticking their tongues out at the camera and apparently having a very good time. Looking through the other pictures, she noticed that many seemed to have been taking during their mother's high school years. Then there were a bunch of pictures that were much later, when their mother was at Lake Kizaki. There the mysterious auburn haired girl appeared, now as a young woman and apparently a school teacher as several showed the woman with Mizuho Kusanagi in an office.

"Who do you think she is?" Sentaro asked.

"I don't know." Kristine replied, still looking through the pictures.

"Why do you think Mom locked them up?"

"I don't know that either." Kristine then glanced over at the pile of stuff next to her brother. Several books were in the pile. "Hey are those yearbooks?"

Sentaro glanced down. "Yeah. They only had the school pictures of Mom, Dad, Auntie Rei, Asuka, Uncle Shinji......."

Kristine held up a picture that was obviously taken in a High School classroom. Not only were their parents and Aunts and Uncles present, but so was the mysterious girl.

"She went to school with them, so she must be in these yearbooks. We just have to go through them and find her." Kristine grabbed two of the books and put one in her brother's hands. "You look through this while I do the same with this one. Let me know when you find her."

The two spent nearly fifteen minutes looking through the first two books. Then they each grabbed another and began to page through them. Suddenly Sentaro jumped up with excitement.

"I found her Onee-chan!"

Kristine grabbed the book and looked at the picture her brother was excitedly pointing to. It was the same girl. The name underneath read Mana Kirishima. Kristine frowned slightly then page back through the books she had already gone through, then looked at the spine of the book that held Mana Kirishima's picture.

"She was only in their final year of high school." Kristine finally said.

"But why would Mom lock them up?" Sentaro repeated.

"I don't know. Let's go ask someone who can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui Ikari looked up from her book as a knock came from the front door.

"Someone get that!" she shouted out.

"I'm a little busy in here!" came her father's reply from the kitchen.

Grumbling slightly, Yui walked stood up and walked to the front door, opening it a bit forcefully.

"Can I help......" Yui's voice trailed off as she saw just who it was. "Kris! Sentaro! What brings you up here?"

"Hello Auntie Yui." Kristine said with a bow. "Is Uncle Shinji or Aunt Asuka here?"

"Yeah, he's here." Yui then gave the two a suspicious look. "Did you do something and need protection from your mother?"

"No!" the two siblings replied together.

"We were getting things together for Mom's birthday and needed to ask Uncle Shinji a few things."

"Well he's in the kitchen." Yui replied, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thank-you Auntie." Kristine and Sentaro walked across the living room and into the kitchen, leaving Yui to return to her book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was at the counter, mixing up the ingredients for dinner that night. He glanced up as the two entered.

"Oh hello." His smile then faded slightly. "Does your mother know you brought Sentaro up here?"

"Well...uh....no." Kristine replied, "We came up to get stuff for Mom's birthday present."

"Oh?" Shinji asked as he returned to his preparations. "What is it?"

"We're making a scrap book of some of her happier moments from the past. We came up to find pictures of her from when she was on Earth, instead we found a mystery."

"What's the mystery?"

"Who is Mana Kirishima?"

CRASH!

The bowl Shinji had been holding shattered against the floor, spreading it's contents all over. Yui was instantly in the doorway.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Shinji replied sharply, "I can handle this. Go back to the living room."

"But...."

"Go!"

Yui gave Kristine and Sentaro a questioning glance, then left the kitchen. Shinji immediately began to clean up the mess.

"Uncle Shinji?" Sentaro asked softly.

Shinji looked up and raised one finger.

"Quiet." He said in his usual soft tone. He finished cleaning up the mess then motioned for the Kristine and Sentaro to follow him. He led them to a small study/office room and motioned for them to sit on the couch. He then moved a chair in front of them and sat down.

"How did you find out about Mana?" He asked.

"We found a box of pictures hidden away in a bunch of Mom's stuff." Kristine replied.

Shinji was silent a moment.

"I had thought she'd tossed everything." He muttered quietly to himself, "She must not have been as mad as we thought." He then looked up at the goddess and the mortal before him. "What I'm about to tell you is a secret. No one talks about this. In fact, your mother might get really mad about me telling you." He then began to speak of the past.

Kristine's and Sentaro's eyes grew wider as they learned how Mana had been a Demon, their mother's Doublet, and many of the events that occurred in High School. Shinji continued, telling them of Mana's later time as a teacher in Lake Kazaki.

"...They were very close friends." Shinji said, "They were always there for the other."

"But what happened to drive them apart?" Kristine asked.

Shinji stood up and walked towards the window, looking out over the Heavens.

"It was about 350 years ago or so." Shinji began, "The Rogue Demons were becoming more.........active. They had started organizing attacks under a central leadership. There were still separate cell like groups, but they reported to a more senior Demon. One night, a Rogue Demon cell went out and abducted a mortal family, specifically one related to the construction of Colony Ships. The Father was a chief designer of the engine systems. His death led to a delay of almost a year on the colony ships. A group of Demons loyal to Queen Hild went to the cell with the intention of freeing the mortals." Shinji looked back at Kristine and Sentaro.

"Only it didn't work out that well........"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2210

Dawn Chase wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them tightly to her chest. She could hear the bad people talking through the closed door in the other room. Every now and then she heard a cry as her father was 'questioned'. She turned her eyes from the door and glanced back to where her mother lay. Her mother's face was blank, her eyes had been staring at her without blinking.

When they had come to 'question' her father again, her mother had thrown herself at one of them, pounding her fists on his back. The bad man had just laughed before sticking her mother in the chest with a knife. Her mother had fallen to the floor and never moved since. Her father cried out as he was dragged away, pleading to go to his wife's side.

Dawn looked back at the door as a loud scream pierced through the air. Then all was silent. She heard one of the bad men say something followed but the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a loud thud. Another voice said something and footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. Dawn closed her eyes, knowing the bad men were coming for her.

Then the building shock under a tremendous blast. Dust floated down from the ceiling, covering Dawn, her mother's body, and the floor in a fine layer of dust. Loud shouts could be heard through the door, followed by more explosions. The clang of metal on metal could also be heard. This went on for what seemed to Dawn like hours, when it was only about ten minutes. Then all was quiet again. New voices were now heard coming from the room, still gruff like the previous ones. Footsteps started towards the door. Dawn scooted back into the corner of the room, pulling her legs even tighter against her body, trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

The door slammed open, allowing light to blaze into the room. Dawn blinked her eyes several times, trying to get use to the brightness. As she did, two large shapes moved through the doorway. They first stopped at her mother. One turned to the other and muttered something, shaking his head. As he did, he noticed Dawn, now shaking in fear in the corner. With his face towards her, Dawn could see he was just like the bad men with red paint on their cheeks and forehead. One of the men went to the door and called out in a language Dawn had never heard. Within seconds a smaller figure passed through the door, a woman. Like the bad men she too had red paint on her forehead and cheeks. She also had short, auburn hair. She looked at Dawn and her face softened. The paint began to vanish. As it did, her eyes, which had been red became green. She said something to the two men who turned and left. The woman then turned and knelt before Dawn.

"Hello there." The woman said, "Are you alright?"

Dawn looked at the woman in fear.

"You don't have to be afraid." The woman said, "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Dawn asked.

"I promise." The woman held out a gloved hand. "I'm Mana Kirishima."

"Dawn Chase." She took the offered hand, but did it very unsurely.

"Come with me Dawn." Mana said, "We're going to see about getting you all fixed up."

"What about Momma?" Dawn asked.

Mana looked over at the child's mother and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Dawn." Mana said, "She's......she's gone to heaven."

"And Poppa?"

"He's with your mother."

Dawn sniffed. "What gonna happen to me?"

Mana gently pulled the girl into a hug.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

Shinji was looking out the window again.

"Mana called up Sayoko right away, hoping that she could help out in the child's case." Shinji sighed, "But there are limits to what even a Goddess could do. This was the first major incident that placed a strain on their friendship."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2210

"What do you mean Heaven can't help her?!" Mana shouted, "Her parents were killed by Rogue Demons! That should mean something!"

"I know that!" Sayoko replied, "And if I could do something I would! But I can't!"

"You could bring her parents back!" Mana shouted, "Right now she has no one!"

"And even if they are brought back, within a week she'd be alone again!"

Mana blinked. "What?"

Sayoko sighed, sitting down in a chair. "Fate determined that they were destined to die, leaving Dawn alone. Those Rogue Demons just sped it up."

"But you're the Goddess of the Present!" Mana shouted, "You can stop them from dying!"

"Everything dies eventually." Sayoko replied sadly, "That's the way the system is."

Mana looked over to where Dawn was resting on the floor, wrapped up in Mana's cape. "The system sucks. She's not even 7."

"Yes it does suck at times." Sayoko said, "But there is nothing we can do."

Mana remained silent. Sayoko sighed and stood up.

"I'll talk to Peorth." The goddess said, "We can make a story where her parents died in a car crash. We'll adjust Dawn's memories as such."

"She'll end up in a foster home." Mana said, still looking at Dawn.

"Yes, that is usually what they do with orphaned children." Sayoko turned and started out of the building.

"I'll take her."

Sayoko stopped walking, not entirely sure that she heard the demon correctly.

"What did you.....?"

"I said I'll take her." Mana repeated.

"I thought you said that. You know you can't."

Mana frowned. "Why not?"

"You don't know anything about raising Children!" Sayoko replied, "And where will you live? You can't take her to hell with you!"

"I had an Apartment on the surface before." Mana replied, "I can have one again."

"What about your current duties?" Sayoko asked, "You hunt Rogue Demons! If they find out that you are taking care of a child........"

"They will never know." Mana replied, "The fact that I am half mortal is not common knowledge in Hell. Only Hild, Mara, and Welsper know I exist."

"It's still not safe for her. What happens to her when you are out on a mission? Who will take care of her?"

"I'll figure it out."

"What about the local authorities?" Sayoko asked, trying to persuade her friend, "You think they'll just let you......"

"As you said, a story can be created to cover the situation."

Sayoko rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I think this is a very bad idea."

"Noted."

Sayoko lowered her hand and looked her friend in the eye. "Why are you so intent on doing this?"

Mana looked down at Dawn. "I lost my mother when I was around her age. You lost your mother at a younger one. The difference is you had someone related to you. I had no one." Mana looked back at Sayoko. "I can understand her pain and what she is going through right now. I want to help her."

"Helping her isn't going to fix your childhood."

"I'm not trying to."

Sayoko turned and headed towards the door. Before she walked through, she looked back at Mana.

"I'll inform heaven of the situation. But I still think this is a bad idea. It will only lead to sadness in the end."

"I disagree." Mana replied.

Sayoko did not reply. She simply turned and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

"Is that what caused Mom to hide all of Mana's pictures?" Kristine asked.

"No." Shinji replied, "But it was a step in that direction. Mana became Dawn Chase's guardian. She even went and bought her old childhood home. That area was still just as she remembered it. While your mother disagreed with the whole thing, she still helped out Mana on occasion, even went to things with them."

"So Dawn knew what Mana and Mom were?"

Shinji nodded. "Dawn did know. But the fact Mana was a Demon didn't bother her. Apparently in her mind, Mana wasn't a demon."

"So how'd those pictures end up in that box."

"I'm not entirely sure when Sayoko did it, you'd have to ask her.." Shinji said, "See, Mana and Dawn lived in that house for almost nine years. During that time Mana continued to hunt the rogue Demons, while Dawn was at school or under the care of a sitter. But she'd always return at night for Dawn. As Dawn got older, she was able to be more, independent, and the sitter wasn't required."

"But did Dawn know what Mana did?"

Shinji nodded. "In some ways Dawn was like Mana at that age. She knew there were two types of Demons: the ones that did obey Hell, and the others that didn't. She knew Mana hunted the rogue Demons, but she didn't even consider Mana a Demon and got mad when anyone referred to Mana as a Demon."

"So what happened to make Momma hide Mana's pictures?" Sentaro asked.

"Mana made a lot of enemies. There were still hundreds of Rogue Demons out there, many had once been stationed high in the hierarchy of Hell. It was through these high connections that a demon cell hacked into the Hell mainframe and found out that Mana had been living on Earth with a child. They found Mana's house, but they were unable to get anywhere near it or Dawn."

"Why not?" Kristine asked.

"Your mother. She placed a powerful seal on Dawn and that house, preventing any Demons from getting near them." Shinji then looked out the window. "But then the Demons figured out a way around it, and lured Mana away........"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2217

Mana entered the house with am armload of groceries.

"Dawn?" she called out.

There was no reply.

Mana walked into the kitchen and place the bags on the table. Then returned to the living room and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. She opened the first door. On the bed, a fifteen year old blond was bobbing her head to the music blasting in her headphones.

"DAWN!" Mana shouted.

The girl quickly took off the headphones.

"Hi Mana. How was it?"

"Busy as always." Mana replied, "I got some groceries in the kitchen. Can you put them away?"

"Sure Mana."

Mana smiled and walked to her room while the teenager went down towards the kitchen. Once in her room, Mana started pulling out the clothes she relaxed in, typically jeans and a t-shirt. As she put her dirty clothes into the hamper, she noticed something out of place. The Demoness opened her door.

"DAWN!"

Dawn quickly came from the kitchen.

"Yes Mana what is......." The girl's voice trailed off as she saw the object in Mana's hands.

"You've been messing around with my back-up sword again." Mana stated.

Dawn looked down at the ground. "Yes."

"How many times have I told you? You're not to touch this. It's a Demonic Blade. You realize the damage you could do with this?"

"I'm sorry Mana." Dawn said, "I just........I......."

Mana put the sword away in it's place. "You what?"

"You leave a lot to go fight the Demons." Dawn replied, "I was.....hoping maybe you could train me to use that sword and I could come with."

Mana sighed. "Dawn......"

"Come on Mana! I'm fifteen years old!"

"Yes you are." Mana replied.

"Why can't I go with you?" Dawn cried out, "And don't say it's because I'm a mortal."

"As you said, you're just fifteen, and you still have a long life ahead of you. I don't want to see it shortened because of a demon."

"But......"

"No butts." Mana said. She then saw the look on Dawn's face. 'oh man.......she knows I can't resist that look.' "Tell you what. Over the weekend I'll teach you some defensive moves ok?"

Dawn's face lit up. "Really?"

Mana smiled. "Really."

"And the sword?"

Mana's face flickered slightly. "We'll see. Now about dinner...."

The phone then began ringing. Mana walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello? Kirishima......" Mana face froze. "Yes Milady." Her tone immediately was one of no nonsense. "Of course Milady. I will be there." Mana hung up the phone and sighed.

"You have to go out don't you?"

Mana turned to see Dawn staring at her.

"Yeah," Mana replied, "Have to go make the world safe."

"Why does she always call you?"

"Because I'm the best." Mana replied, "And they can't detect me like they can the others."

Dawn walked up and hugged Mana.

"You're gonna be careful right?" Dawn asked.

Mana smiled and returned the hug. "I always am."

They held the hug for a moment, then Dawn released Mana and backed away.

"I'll have dinner waiting when you come back."

"You make dinner?" Mana raised an eyebrow. "Those Demons better not take long. You make great food."

"Better hurry then." Dawn replied.

Mana closed her eyes. In a flash her regular clothes had vanished replaced by her demon outfit. Then with a wave, Mana vanished.

"Hurry back Mana-Mama." Dawn said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana's blade crashed into the Rogue's, sending sparks flying into the air. Until this point, the attack on the Demon cell had been going all according to plan. It was just that these demons seemed to have been expecting it, thus were not caught by surprise. Around her other demons battled, some with the group that came with her, the rest the Rogues.

"You can't win." The Rogue said as their blades crashed together again. "Regardless what happens here this day, you cannot win."

Mana snarled and thrust her blade at the Rogue, slicing into his side.

"You Rogue Demons are outnumbered. Both Hell and Heaven have joined forces to eliminate you."

"I wasn't talking about Hell nor Heaven." The Rogue replied, knocking Mana's sword from his side. "I meant you. Tell me: Did you say good bye to that little girl before coming here this day?"

Mana froze. The Rogue Demon smiled.

"Oh yes. We know of her. And that Seal that is on her? There are ways around a seal."

Mana's hand trembled slightly. "You lie.

"It's incredible really." The Rogue Demon said, "Just a bit of gold in the right mortal hands......the Mob for instance.......I guess mortals are good after....."

He wasn't able to finish as Mana let out a scream. She swung her blade, putting all her strength into the swing. The Rogue tried to block it but Mana's sword shattered his, then continued right through his neck, sending his head flying through the air. Mana stared at the body a moment, then teleported back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana appeared just in front of the house. Several lights were on inside. She quickly raised up to the front door and opened it.

"Dawn?" Mana called out.

The TV was playing in their living room. A movie was playing on it: City of Angels, Dawn's favorite. There was also a smell in the air, something good. Mana followed it into the kitchen. There she saw several pots simmering on the stove. The table was also set for two.

"Dawn?" Mana called out again.

The Demoness walked back out to the living room and headed down the hall. That was when she spotted a small red blot on the floor, a spot of blood. She had been around it long enough to recognize it on sight. Mana quickly hurried to Dawn's room and swung the door open.

Nothing.

The room remained untouched.

Mana next peered into the bathroom, and found it too remained untouched. She now turned and walked to her bedroom door. She grasped the handle and turned the knob. A smell instantly hit her, the stench of death. Mana entered the room and nearly tripped on a body. It was a man, late thirties. His face still held a look of surprise on it. Mana looked down to see that someone had sliced his chest open. The room was a mess, items broken, shattered, and tossed all over. Mana started to turn and leave when she noticed a shoe that did not belong to her. It lay just in view near the foot of the far side of her bed. Mana walked over towards it. As she did, she realized that it was one of Dawn's shoes, and that the shoe was still on a body.

Mana dropped to her knees as she reached Dawn. The girl's eyes were still open, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had been shot several times in the chest. In one hand, she still clutched a picture that had been taken of her and Mana. Near her other hand lay Mana's back up sword.

Mana rocked Dawn gently, her mind disagreeing with what experience was telling her.

"Wake up." Mana said softly, "Wake up Dawn."

There was no reply. Mana gently pulled Dawn up and into a hug, burying her face in the young girl's hair. For several minutes, only sobs could be heard within the room. The sobs soon stopped, replaced by a low rumbling sound. Mana turned her eyes skyward, her eyes now blazing red, the Demon markings showing up brightly on her face. From her throat came a scream of anger and anguish that caused the entire house to tremble. When she was done, she turned her still blazing eyes back towards Dawn.

"They will pay."


	17. Chapter 16

I woke up in a dream today To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about yesterday Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore A little taste of hypocrisy And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react Even though you're so close to me You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back

It's true / the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you're not with me I'm with you

You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still Fine line between this and that When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real Now I'm trapped in this memory And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react Even though you're close to me You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back

It's true / the way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you're not with me I'm with you

You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes

no No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow With you

You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes

Linkin Park - With You

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

2217

The Police Station was mostly vacant at that time of night. A few officers remained to keep an eye on the prisoners and to handle anything that came up at the front desk. The rest were either on patrol or off duty. That was why no one noticed the light coming from a Detective's office.

Sitting in the darkness before a computer was Mana. Her face was lit up by the monitor, allowing anyone that might have seen her to see the demon markings on her face. Her red eyes stared intently at the screen as picture after picture flashed by them. Finally she halted on one. It was the man that lay dead in the house. She quickly set the man's address as well as known associates to memory. She then hunted down those men as well. When she finally had all the information she needed she got up from the desk and vanished.

She reappeared moments later near a bar that the police listed as a hang out for members of the Mob group the man had belonged to.

Mana started up the street, heading straight towards the bar when an arm shot out and pulled her into an alley. The Demoness soon found herself face to face with Sayoko.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sayoko asked.

"They killed Dawn." Mana stated, her eyes still full of hate and anger at thinking about it. "For no reason other then to get paid."

Sayoko crossed her arms. "Killing them won't bring Dawn back."

"No." Mana replied, "It won't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I swore I would destroy all monsters like my Father." Mana said, her eyes glowing even more fiercely by the minute. "These........creatures killed Dawn, a girl who was for all purposes my daughter! They don't deserve to live on this planet any longer." Mana turned and started towards the bar. Sayoko's arm shot out and stopped her again.

"I can't let you do this Mana." Sayoko said, "This would make you as bad as your father."

Mana's anger rose considerably.

"Let me go Sayoko." Mana growled.

"I can't."

"You promised to help me and Dawn. Are you going back on your promise?"

Sayoko winced. When it became clear that the Heavenly Council didn't mind a mortal living under the care of a Demon, she had promised to help and support Mana and Dawn.

"This isn't the same....." Sayoko began.

"This is exactly the same." Mana replied, "Dawn needed your help.....and now she's DEAD. I need your help now and you are refusing to help me."

"I'm not going to help you senselessly murder mortals!"

"They deserve to DIE!" Mana hissed.

"Let the mortals pass judgment on them!" Sayoko shouted, "We are not their judge and jury!"

"No. We only decide where their souls go. And I'm sending them to hell now."

Sayoko crossed her arms and blocked Mana's way to the bar.

"You'll have to go through me."

Mana glared at Sayoko, the anger of the current situation adding to her rage over Dawn's death. Her eyes were now hot furnaces, glowing very brightly.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Mana said very slowly.

"I won't let you do this to your....." Began Sayoko before a fist slammed into her jaw. Sayoko flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. She lay there dazed for a moment before she saw Mana walking past her.

Mana had only gone six steps from Sayoko when there was a bright flash, followed by something slamming into her back. Mana sailed through the air, slamming into the side of a dumpster before falling to the ground. She rose up on her hands and knees, then looked up. Sayoko was walking towards her slowly, another force bolt ready in her hands. Mana growled and leaped to her feet, charging at the goddess. As she ran, her battle helmet and sword flashed into existence. Sayoko's eyes went wide as Mana pulled her sword out. The goddess released her force bolt, just barely missing the charging demon. She then pulled her staff out just in time to block Mana's wild swing. For the next several minutes the two fought back and forth. Sayoko was shocked at the ferociousness of Mana's attacks. The Demoness seemed to be getting more powerful as the battle continued.

"Mana!" Sayoko gasped, "I'm your friend! Stop this!"

"A friend would be supporting me!" Mana replied.

"A friend is supposed to help stop another friend from making a mistake!" Sayoko cried.

"Then maybe I don't need a friend!" Mana shouted as she swung her blade at Sayoko's neck.

Sayoko was just barely able to block the blow with her staff. Mana then turned her blade slightly and went for another swipe. Sayoko quickly moved to block the swipe, when she realize Mana was not going to swing her blade. Instead, Mana extended her arm, smashing her fist as well as the hilt of her sword into the side of the goddess' unprotected head. Sayoko fell to the ground in a heap, her staff clattering uselessly beside her.

Mana stood over the goddess, breathing heavily. She then turned and resumed her walk towards the bar, her helmet and sword vanishing as well as her outfit changing to one more suited to the task ahead, tight jeans and a small t-shirt. She immediately entered the bar and walked up to the bar. After ordering her drink, she took a moment to look around. A smile crept across her face as she spotted most of the gang in the bar.

How fortunate for her.

How unfortunate for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".....we followed her to a bedroom." The gangster said, "Tony went in first and then cried out. The little bitch had some kind of sword. Mitch and Ralph pulled out their pistols and shot her up. She went down."

The leader of the gang nodded his head. "What did you do with Tony's body?"

"We couldn't do nothing." The gangster replied, "The bitches body began to give off this weird glow."

"That and Tony's body was in like two pieces." A second Gangster added.

The leader was silent for a moment, then looked in a file. "The Hit was supposed to be two people. What happened to the older woman?"

"Don't know. She weren't there."

"Because she's right here."

The gangsters all turned around, pulling out their guns and pointing them at the female that stood behind them. Other people in the bar screamed and ran from the building. The Leader of the Gangsters looked down at a picture in the file. He then looked back up at the woman.

"You're Kirishima."

The woman's red eyes narrowed as she nodded. "And you are the scum that killed my Dawn."

The Leader shrugged. "It's just business. What's with the red face paint?" He then waved his hand. "Nah, doesn't matter. Take her out somewhere nice and quiet and shoot her boys."

"You won't be killing anyone." The woman said softly.

"Oh?" The Leader asked, a smug look on his face. "We seem to have all the guns. What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

The Woman's eyes flared bright red. One of the gangsters beside her suddenly let out a scream before his body exploded in a cloud of blood and gore.

"Holy shit!" one of the other gangsters cried out.

"Jesus Christ!" the Leader exclaimed.

"He won't have anything to do with you." The woman said, "You're in my hands now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you And you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again

I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again

I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through

So go on and scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under I'm going under I'm going under

Evanescence - Going Under

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko opened her eyes with a slight moan. Her head still throbbed from the blow Mana gave her. A quick look around revealed her to be in the Medical Wing of Heaven. She sat up, holding her head.

"Hey Sayoko."

The Goddess turned to see Rei walking into the room. The Guardian took a seat beside the bed.

"Hey Rei. How did I get here?"

"What do you remember?" Rei asked.

"I was trying to stop Mana from going after the men that killed Dawn. We fought, and then she knocked me out." Sayoko suddenly grew very concerned. "Rei, did she.....?"

Rei looked away from the goddess. Sayoko's heart instantly fell.

"She obliterated all three of the gang members that were involved." Rei said softly, still looking away. "She also killed another six members that were at the bar. Only seven of the gang has shown up in hell."

Sayoko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean only seven? You said nine died! Are the missing two in heaven?"

"No." Rei replied, her voice shaking slightly. "We can't find them."

Sayoko's jaw dropped.

"What are you saying Rei?"

Rei finally turned around and look at Sayoko, clearly upset.

"They haven't shown up in Hell, nor in Heaven. They are not on the surface. Yggdrasil cannot find them. They are nowhere. We believe.......Mana......." Rei's voice trailed off.

Sayoko knew what Rei was saying without her even finishing. Years before, a Demon known as the Soultaker had killed off their friends by draining them of their souls. Fortunately, unlike those she had killed in the past, the Soultaker only held onto them to place in the Evas, whereas others she literally consumed. Mana's father also had the ability, and if it got passed down to Mana............. Sayoko shivered.

"What happened to her?" Sayoko asked softly.

"She was brought down by twelve of the Queen's Guard, after she disabled five." Rei looked down at the floor, "She is to be judged by Hild."

Sayoko was quiet for several moments, letting everything sink in.

"I failed her Rei." She finally said, "I failed her as a friend."

"You did all you could." Rei replied, "We all did. But she is a demon."

"No." Sayoko said softly, "She never truly was a demon in that sense. Once she was a sweet innocent girl whose mother died before her eyes." Sayoko turned and looked at Rei, "Now, she is the Mother whose child was murdered. We may have done all we could, but we still failed her." Sayoko lay back down and turned away from Rei.

"Sayoko....." Rei began.

"Leave me alone Rei." Sayoko said, "Just........go away."

Rei waited a moment before rising and leaving the room. Sayoko remained the way she was, staring off towards the windows. As she did, a tear fell from her eye.

"Kami-sama go with you Mana." Sayoko said softly, "For I can no longer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

"But what happened to Mana?" Kristine asked.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Mara would never say. Even Urd couldn't get anything about it from her mother. She would just say she was punished and that was that." Shinji then sighed. "When Sayoko got out of the medical wing she refused to even discuss Mana. Anytime someone mentioned her Sayoko would either change the subject or just get this sad look in her eyes."

"What happened to Dawn?" Sentaro asked.

"She's here in Heaven. Asuka and I have seen her a few times. We didn't really see her that much on the surface so she doesn't know us. I don't think Sayoko has...." Shinji leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, Dawn did know a few things that only Sayoko or Belldandy would know, so one of them must see her from time to time." Shinji glanced up at the wall where the clock was. "I have to go back to preparing dinner. You two had better get home. And don't tell anyone I told you all this."

"We won't Uncle Shinji" Kristine and Sentaro said together.

Shinji led them out of the room. They followed him through the living room where Yui gave the three a funny look, then waved to him as they walked out the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're going home right?" Sentaro asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kristine asked, "We're going to go find Mana Kirishima!"

"Why?"

Kristine stopped walking and looked at her little brother. "You heard Uncle Shinji. Mom still feels bad about what happened to Mana. Maybe we can get them back together again."

"But we don't even know if Mana Kirishima is still alive." Sentaro pointed out.

Kristine shrugged. "So we'll talk to someone who does."

"Who?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's going to be about an hour before the seminar begins Miss Mara."

Mara looked up from her notes. "Thank you Cayla. I suppose Belldandy is still preparing?"

Cayla, Goddess 1st Class and Belldandy's assistant shook her head.

"No, she is currently in a Council meeting and then has some reports on Terra 2 to look over."

Mara smiled, "Ah the joys of administrative work."

Cayla smiled, then turned and left. Mara lifted her notes and began to read. She never heard the footsteps as two people entered the room.

"Auntie Mara?"

Mara looked up to see Kristine and Sentaro standing just inside the door.

"Hey there kiddos." Mara then frowned, "Is he allowed to be up here?"

"Grandma's fine about it so long as he behaves." Kristine replied.

"I see."

"Do you have a moment?"

"I think so." Mara replied, "I do have a seminar in about an hour with your Grandmother."

"What's it about?"

"It's called: 'To forgive or Curse: a Lecture for Gods and Demons'. It's supposed to make the surface world a better place then what it is right now. Anyway, what's up?"

"Mana Kirishima."

Mara's jaw dropped. "How do you know about her?"

"We were making a scrap book for Mom's birthday......." Kristine replied.

"We went to Grandma's because we wanted to find older pictures..." Sentaro continued.

"While we were searching we found a sealed box and opened it....."

"Inside were pictures of Mana Kirishima and Mom......."

"And then we asked someone about her......."

"Uncle Shinji." Sentaro said.

"SENTARO!!"

"Oh....that's a secret."

"Well, we were told what happened and that Mana was punished for it." Sentaro said, "What we want to know what was her punishment and where is she now."

Mara leaned back in her chair.

"Why do you two want to find her?"

"Mom's been rather depressed lately." Kristine replied, "She's happy when her friends or father are around, but........"

"Something's missing?" Mara asked.

"Yeah. We were hoping we could find Mana Kirishima and maybe get them back together. Uncle Shinji says Mom still feels bad about it."

Mara smiled, "There is two reasons why I'll tell you. One is because you have good intentions."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2217

Mana knelt before the throne of Hild, Queen of Hell, her wrists chained behind her back.

"Mana, Demoness 1st class." A Demon in official robes stated, "You have been charged with use of illegal and banned spells. In addition, you have killed nine mortals without just cause. What say you?"

Mana raised her head slightly and looked up at Hild. Hild's face remained neutral, giving away nothing of what was going on inside the Queen's head.

"I......" Mana began, hesitating slightly, "I...don't....I.....I did kill them. But it was because...."

"SILENCE!" the official shouted, "The prisoner admits to the mortals deaths."

"But I....: Mana began again.

This time the official walked down and backhanded Mana, sending the Demoness to the floor.

"That is enough." Hild's voice echoed throughout the chamber. Mana slowly returned to her knees, very difficult when ones arms are bound. She then turned her head upwards and looked at Hild.

"As the Prisoner is guilty of the crimes committed," the official began, "There must be the passing of sentence. As in the past, these crimes must be eternity as a class 2 life...."

"Silence." Hild said.

The official turned and looked at Hild.

"Milady?"

"Silence." Hild repeated, "I will set the punishment."

"As you wish Milady." The official replied with a bow.

Hild looked down at Mana.

"Mana, you have given me two hundred years of loyal service. In that time you have neither disobeyed, nor gave me any cause to punish you. This act you have committed has thoroughly shocked me." Hild rose and looked out over the demons assembled. "Due to her past service to myself and Hell, the sentence of eternity as a class 2 life form will not be applied."

The assembled Demons began to quietly muttered amongst themselves.

"Instead," Hild continued, "Mana, Demoness 1st Class, you shall be stripped of your powers and forced to live on the surface as a mortal for the next fifty of their years. You will be denied all communications with Hell. No demon shall support you, nor offer aid. Should you die during the fifty years, you shall spend the remaining time of your sentence as a tormented soul here in hell. That is all." Hild returned to her throne.

Two of the Royal Guard grabbed Mana by the shoulders and dragged her out of the room. Mana's eyes never left Hild's until the throne room's door closed. Mana was taken into another room and forced up on her feet. The guards then turned and left out the door. Mara then entered the room, the Demons outside shutting the door behind her.

"Hey kid." Mara said softly.

Mana didn't reply. Mara waved her hand and the chains around Mana's wrists vanished. The Demoness slowly raised her head and looked up at the other.

"Welsper and I will still be here for you." Mara said softly, "So will Hild. The fifty years will pass by quickly."

"I really screwed up." Mana said softly.

"Yes, you did." A smile crept across Mara's face, "But then we're only human."

Mana gave a small smile, just as quickly it faded. "Have you heard from Sayoko?"

Mara shook her head. "The Heavenly Council asked what was to happen to you. But there has been nothing else."

"I really screwed up Mara." Mana repeated, "I've become the Monster my Mother feared. Sayoko will never talk to me again."

"I know." Mara replied. She then raised her hand. In it was a glass sphere. "Mana, I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"I know."

The sphere began to glow. Wisps of energy began to flow out of Mana and into the sphere. When the wisps faded, Mana sagged slightly. The sphere in Mara's hand continued to glow from the trapped energy. Mara returned the sphere to her pocket.

"It'll will be waiting for you when the fifty years is up."

Mana nodded. "Guess I'll see you then."

"Good bye Mana." Mara then waved her hand. Mana vanished from room. Mara continued to stare at the spot for a moment, then turned and left the room. She walked silent into the now empty throne room, empty except of course for Hild and Welsper, who sat on the Queen's lap.

"Has it been down?" Hild asked.

Mara reached into her pocket and removed the sphere, handing it over to the Queen. Hild looked at the brightly glowing sphere.

"This was unexpected." Hild said softly, "For Mana to loose it like this......."

"It was her anger Milady." Welsper said, "She was overwhelmed by her own anger and despair."

Hild nodded, still looking at the sphere. "Keep guards around Mana. They are not to be seen by her, but they are to intercept any Rogue Demon that might try to kill her."

"Yes Milady." Mara replied.

Hild then rose and quietly left the throne room, still looking at the sphere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

"Mana remained on Earth for her entire sentence." Mara said, "During that time, Hild and I kept an eye on her, but never interfered. She had returned to that house and packed up Dawn's stuff, putting it all away. During that time, like normal mortals, she got a job to pay for things. But during her free time she seemed to brood about Dawn, even Sayoko. I think it was during the second year of her sentence she lost it. See, she hadn't really met anyone, just knew people casually. She really missed Hild, Welsper, and myself, as well as the Guardians and your mother." Mara rubbed her nose. "It was really hard to watch her break down in front of a picture of your mother, crying for forgiveness and do nothing. When her sentence was up, she wasn't the same."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2267

Mara flashed into existence on the curb of a street where someone had discarded an old CD. A quick glance to the nearest street corner showed she was just a block away from her destination. Mara headed off and arrived at her destination several minutes later. The house had few lights on and seemed rather run down. Mara walked up to the front door and reached her hand up to knock, then stopped and tried the doorknob. The door opened, and Mara entered. The house was a mess. Dust covered everything. Mara looked around taking in all the disorder before heading down the hallway. The first room she passed was vacant except for piles of dusty boxes. The last room however, was occupied. Laying on the bed was an elderly woman, apparently asleep. Though it had been many years, Mara still recognized the woman before her.

"Mana." She said softly.

The old woman jumped slightly, opening her eyes and looking at Mara.

"Is that you Mara?" the woman croaked.

The Demon nodded. "Yes it's me. Your suspension is over. It's time for you to come home."

"I am home." The woman replied.

Mara thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose that's true as well." The demon reached into her pocket and pulled out the glass sphere. "Time to give you back this."

She sphere glowed and the wisps of energy flowed out from it back into Mana. As the energy flowed into Mana, the years began to vanish from her face and body. By the time the sphere had gone dark, Mana was back to her youthful twenty-something look. She then sat up on the bed and looked over at Mara.

"For now, you are a restricted First Class." Mara said, "In a few months, the restriction will be taken away."

Mana only nodded.

"We are both needed back in Hell." Mara smiled, "Hild very much wants to see you and has your old room ready."

Mana nodded again. She then turned and looked around her room. With a wave of her hand, everything vanished. All around the house, items vanished, leaving the house vacant and empty.

"Lets go." Mana said softly.

Mara nodded and teleported them away, noting that Mana seemed to be looking at a spot on the floor as they vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

"Mana wasn't the same after that." Mara said sadly, "Of course, spending that kind of time alone is bound to effect you. Mana did her job of taking out Rogue Demons just as she did before, but she seemed to only be going through the motions. A lot of the Demons with her during those battles feared she might get killed or badly injured. Her heart just wasn't in it like it once was. Nothing that Hild, Welsper or I could do could snap her out of it. This went on until about seventy-five years ago........."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2490

Mana's sword crashed against the Rogue Demons. He let out a snarl and stabbed viciously at Mana. Mana parried the blow and swiped back, catching the Rogue just in the shoulder. The Rogue howled in pain.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he hollered.

He charged forward, swinging his blade with all his might. Mara blocked several of the blows, but the Rogues attacks only increased in their ferocity. The Rogue then took a swipe at Mana's head. Mana saw it coming and raised her sword. The Rogue blade shattered her own and continued in an arc towards her head. She jerked backward, trying to move her head away from the blade.

She was only partially successful.

There was a bright flash on the right side of her vision that soon exploded into darkness and pain. Mana cried out, clutching the spot where her right eye had been. Blood dripped down between the fingers of her glove.

"Looks like I win this one." The Rogue said with a smile.

He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow to Mana. Mana suddenly brought her hand away from her eye and flung a force bolt at the demon. The bolt ripped through the demon, sending him crashing down on his back dead. Mana fell to her knees, dropping her now useless sword. Blood still dripped down from the now scarred and empty eye socket. She looked around with her remaining eye. Much of the battle had moved away from her. Mana ripped a strip of her robes off, creating a kind of bandage and then covered up her eye. It still burned with pain, and would continue to do so. Such is a wound created by a demonic blade. She then headed off towards the rest of the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

Mara stared at the wall for a moment.

"I think the loss of her eye finally woke her up." The Demon said, "She refused to get it healed, preferring to let it be. I suppose she saw it as another punishment she deserved or something. Mana was in several more fights after that, rather surprising considering she'd lost half her vision. Even more surprising was the fact the old fighting Mana seemed to have returned. She took out three powerful Demons. Hild apparently decided that Mana had done enough by that point. She promoted her to Class 0 Demoness and assigned her to train all new Demons in fighting. She did damn good too. All those that Mana trained went out and came back without any losses. Then the Angels returned." Mara looked back at the goddess and the mortal. "I assume you've been told about that?"

Both Kristine and Sentaro nodded.

"Auntie Arael told us." Sentaro said.

"Auntie Arael." Mara said with a smile, "The returning Angels wiped out two squads of Mana's specially trained Demons. Of course they also wiped out the remaining Rogue Demons too. While the Guardians were in Hell, Mana avoided them entirely. She was afraid to approach them after what she had done. She continued to train Demons for another couple of months. When it was finally confirmed that all the Rogues were dead. Mana asked and Hild granted her a vacation. She's been living on earth ever since."

"Where?" Kristine asked.

"Same place as before I imagine." Mara replied, "Course........it has been along time since she was there, times change, so do places." Mana then noticed Cayla in the doorway. "Well it looks like it's time for me to meet your Grandmother."

"Mara?" Kristine asked.

"What is it Kiddo?"

"You said that you had two reasons for telling us about Mana. One was we had good intentions. What was the second?"

Mara smiled, "The second is because Mana needs a push in order to heal completely. You two are just the right amount of push she needs." Mara then turned and left the room.

"So we're going to Earth?" Sentaro asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No. I am going to Earth." Kristine said, "You are going back to Terra 2."

"But I want to come with!"

"It is forbidden for you to go to Earth!" Kristine replied, "You know that!" She grabbed her brother's wrist and led him out of the room. "Now come on, I'm going to make sure you get home before I go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara followed Cayla into yet another room. There she found Belldandy looking through a large folder. Belldandy looked up and smiled as Mara entered.

"Hello Mara. What have you been up to?"

Mara smiled, "I think I may have solved a mutual problem with the help of Shinji, and your Grandkids."

Belldandy looked at Mara curiously. "What do you mean?"

Mara sat down and began to talk to the goddess. They were still talking even as they walked out to give their lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Kristine and Sentaro appeared in their living room from the mirror. The house was still just as quiet as when they left it.

"Alright." Kristine said, "You start putting all the pictures together. I'll be back after I find Mana Kirishima."

"I still want to go with." Sentaro whined.

"Well you can't so get over it."

Kristine turned and reentered the mirror. Just as the last of her robes were vanishing into the polished surface, Sentaro reached out and grabbed hold of them, following his sister through the mirror. The glow of the mirror then vanished, leaving the house quiet once again. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Earth

The street was pretty much vacant. The light had long since given way to the darkness of night, a darkness made even darker by the heavy black clouds above. A homeless man sat on a bench near the corner. Once upon a time, this bench had been inside a bus stop shelter. The shelter had long since been stolen, but the bench had been too securely fastened to the ground.

The man pulled out a bag and unscrewed the top of the bottle within. He then took a long hard pull from the bottle.

"DAMN!" he said, upon pulling the bottle from his lips. "Nothing like Ole Jack to keep a man warm at night."

He took another pull from the bottle. As he did, he noticed the window across the street seemed to be glowing. Like most of the windows on the street, this one had a mirrored finish, preventing anyone outside from looking in. The man pulled the bottle away and watched, stunned, as a girl flew out of the window, strangely without breaking it. She landed gracefully on her feet, only to be sent to the ground when a boy also came out of the window and crashed into her. The man looked at his bottle.

"What the hell they give me?"

The girl was instantly on her feet and started chattering away in some foreign language, clearly pissed. The boy replied back in the same language, apologetically. The language sounded vaguely familiar.

"Damn Japos," he muttered. "They taking over this country........"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Kristine shouted. "YOU REALIZE YOU COULD GET ME SUSPENDED?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan," Sentaro replied. "I just wanted to come with."

"You.........." Kristine raised her hand, ready to continue the argument. Her hand dropped to her side. "Fine," she muttered. "You can come with........"

"YAY!!!" Sentaro cheered.

".....but only because it will be more trouble to take you back and then come again." Kristine grabbed his arm and started walking. "Come on. It's not getting any lighter out and we have a ways to walk if Mara's directions are correct.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two siblings walked down the street, soon leaving the buildings behind and hitting the more open suburbs. After two hours of walking, they had finally caught sight of their destination.

The house was set back on the property, with a driveway leading up to a detached garage. The garage itself seemed close to collapsing. The house had obviously seen better days. Paint was peeling off the exterior in sheets. Most of the shingles on the roof were missing. Several of the windows had shattered panes in them.

"Are you sure that's the right place, Onee-chan?" Sentaro asked wide-eyed.

Kristine was about to reply when she noticed a figure running up the street with his dog.

"Excuse me, sir!" Kristine called out as the man approached. The man immediately whirled about and pointed a weapon at her. The dog that had been running beside him let out a deep growl in her direction.

"Stay where you are," the man said. "I'm not getting robbed by you punks again."

Kristine held her hands up. "I don't want to rob you. I just have a question for you."

Sentaro looked at the man, then at his sister.

"Onee-chan? What's going on?" He didn't understand a word being said, since of course he only spoke Japanese.

"Shh," Kristine replied. She then looked back at the man. "Sir, do you know who lives in that house?" She pointed towards the house.

The man followed her finger and stared at the house.

"Are you crazy? No one has lived in that house for years! Hundreds of years. That place is haunted!"

"Haunted??" Kristine asked confused.

The man nodded. "You obviously aren't from around here. About 500 or so years ago, according to the story, a mother and daughter were brutally murdered here. Their killers were never found. Then about 300 or so years ago, a girl was brutally gunned down in that house. But she was able to kill one of the gunmen. It's been said that the girl's death was so brutal, it stained the house and marked all those who had entered. Within days all of the men responsible for the girl's death were dead. The girl's mother remained there for years afterward. But nothing ever happened to her. Most believe the dead daughter was protecting her. After the mother passed, several families tried to move in. Each left after experiencing horrible nightmares, visions, and noises. No one goes near that house ever! Other than people who tempt fate." The man glanced around. "What are you kids doing out here alone this time of night, anyway? You should be at home where it's safe from those gangs."

"We'll be on our way, then," Kristine said. "Thank you, sir."

The man quickly hurried off with his dog. Kristine grabbed Sentaro's hand and they both began walking up towards the house.

"What did he say?" Sentaro asked.

"You really don't want to know," Kristine replied. "But Mara was right. This was Mana's house."

The two walked up the front porch to the door. Sentaro started to reach for the doorbell but Kristine grabbed his hand.

"Don't," she said. "We won't need it."

"What do you mean, Onee-chan?"

Kristine looked at the house for a moment. "I have this strange feeling about this place. But I don't detect any Demons, and if Mana was here..........."

The goddess grabbed the door knob and twisted it. The door opened up with a loud creak. The two carefully walked in. Light from the street lit up an area of the living room near the door, but the rest of the room was black. Kristine put her hands together and said a short chant. A small ball of light burst from her hands and floated above her, lighting up the room. The interior was about as bad as the exterior. The walls had piles of peeled and chipped paint at their bases. Multiple holes were scattered here and their throughout the room. The ceiling bowed downward at several spots. Even the carpet was worn and patchy. Of the furniture that remained, neither the chairs nor the couch looked in any shape to hold the weight of a person. Several bookshelves lined the walls, each with several shelves broken in two and large piles of dust and other things that might have been books. A TV sat shattered on a stand as well.

"This is really creepy," Sentaro muttered, moving closer to his sister.

"You wanted to come," Kristine replied. She started down the hallway, Sentaro right at her heels. The first bedroom was empty and in the same condition as the living room. The bathroom seemed to have collapsed long ago from the weight of the tub and toilet. The last bedroom they found was even more eerie. A bed frame sat bare against the wall. The carpet here was even more worn, but the thing that caught their attention was a dark stain on the floor boards on the far side of the bed. Kristine walked slowly up to it and looked at it carefully.

"Is it....?" Sentaro asked.

Kristine nodded. "Blood. Old blood."

Sentaro began to look nervously around the room. "I don't like this anymore, Onee-chan. It's too scary."

Kristine nodded, but remained silent. There was something else here, but Kristine couldn't figure out what. All she had was this feeling of someone watching her, almost right beside her. It really bothered the young Goddess. She would easily have detected a Demon, and a ghost would have been visible to her eyes. Kristine grabbed Sentaro and started to walk out.

"We'll have to figure out another way to find her," Kristine muttered, as they reentered the living room. "Maybe we should go talk to Dawn. She might know........" Kristine's voice trailed off as they exited the front door.

Standing before them was a gang of about eight people, mostly male. All looked very dangerous, with wild, crazy looks in their eyes.

"Well, looky looky," one of them said. "Someone ain't afraid of no ghost."

The others laughed hysterically. The one that spoke approached Kristine, who pushed Sentaro behind her.

"Awwww, look.... she's hiding the little boy. What is he? Your boyfriend? You could do a lot better."

"Get her, man!" one of the others shouted.

"Just make sure you share!" another added.

"Oh, we'll share, alright," the first one said, reaching his hand toward Kristine's face. Before he could touch her, Kristine grabbed his hand and twisted it violently. The gang member's wrist let out a loud crack as several of the bones in it broke. The gang member screamed in pain. The goddess then brought her foot back and drove the heel of her shoe into the gang member's chest, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"GET THAT BITCH!" the gang member cried out in pain.

The others charged at Kristine. The Goddess hesitated for a second. She couldn't use her powers against them. She ran the risk of getting Sentaro hurt, either by the gang or by her powers. She looked around for a quick exit and found only one. She grabbed her little brother and shoved him into the house.

"Shut the door!" she called out as the gang reached for her.

"What about you?" he asked.

Kristine kicked one of the gang in the face, his nose exploded in a gush of blood.

"Don't worry about me!" she cried. "Close the door!"

Sentaro struggled against the door. For some reason it wouldn't close, like something was blocking it. He then heard a cry from his sister and looked up. Two gang members grabbed her arms, holding her back from throwing any punches. Another dove at her legs, holding them together to prevent any more kicks. The final one drew back his fist and punched the Goddess in the face. Kristine sagged in their arms. They dropped the unconscious Goddess in a heap on the ground.

"They're even more fun when they don't struggle," one of the gang said.

"Forget her a second," the first gang member said, holding his broken wrist. "Get that boy out of there. We can use him against her."

Another member started across the porch to the door where Sentaro was still struggling to push it closed.

"Come on, little boy," he said. "We only want to play. Ever played crack the neck?"

Sentaro's eyes went wide as the gang member drew closer. He turned and ran back into the darkness of the house. The gang member hesitated at the entrance.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" shouted the first gang member. "Go get him!"

"But the house......."

"Screw the house. Get him, Switch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Sentaro made his way into the back bedroom. He opened up the closet door and leaped inside, shutting it as best as he could. He then wadded himself into the corner of the closet, trying to make himself as small as possible. Several minutes later he heard footsteps. Then the gang member entered the room, holding a glow stick.

"Where are you, brat?" the gang member said. "If you come out now, I promise I'll go easy on you for making me go through this rat trap of a house. Come out!"

Sentaro held his breath. The gang member looked around the room, then spotted the closet. A smile crept across his face as he approached it. He then flung the door open, revealing Sentaro.

"I got you now, you little......"

Even though he had the best view, Sentaro still couldn't explain what he saw. A shadow seemed to separate from the wall and move up behind the gang member as he reached for Sentaro. Suddenly the Gang member spun around. There was a loud crack and the man's head jerked backward as if punched.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" the gang member cried out, finally seeing the shadow. "HOLY SHIT!!! THERE IS A GHOST!!!!!!"

The shadow seemed to swarm at the gang member, who then vanished with a scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is he doing? I want to get out of here so I can get my hand fixed." The first gang member kicked Kristine hard in the side. "Dumb bitch."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of the gang members turned and looked at the doorway to the house.

"Switch! Get out here!" the injured gang member called out.

There was no reply.

"..... Tiny, go get Switch."

"Why don't you, Masher?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a stupid house!" Masher shouted. "He probably just fell through a crack in the......."

A strange sound came from the house. It sounded half human, and half animal, yet did not truly belong to one or the other.

"What the hell is that?"

"Go find out."

"I ain't going in there. Are you....... nuts...... oh my god."

A shadow slowly crept out of the house and across the porch. It flowed like a liquid, but it didn't seep into the cracks of the porch, nor was it absorbed by the grass when it reached it.

"What the fuck is that?!?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!??!"

"Fuck this shit!!" One of the gang turned around and took off running.

"I agree." Another gang member ran.

Masher looked around and saw the remaining gang members also backing away.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Let the...... whatever have the bitch. Beat it!"

He turned and ran, the others following him.

Had anyone remained nearby, they would have seen the shadow creep right up beside the unconscious goddess. A figure rose from within the shadow, dressed in black. The figure bent over and lifted the goddess into its arms, then turned and entered the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still fuzzy for a second or two before becoming clear. She was lying on a bed in a room. Sentaro was sitting on a chair nearby, a book resting in his lap.

"Sentaro?" Kristine asked weakly.

Sentaro looked up. "Onee-chan!" He dropped the book on the floor and grabbed his sister in a hug. "You're alright!"

"Yeah," Kristine replied. "Where are we?"

Sentaro released her then backed away, a large smile on his face. "It's sooooo cool, Onee-chan. You'd never have believed it!"

"Sentaro, Where are we?"

"Look around!"

Kristine frowned, then looked around the room again. Then it clicked. This was the last room in the house they had looked at, only it was no longer in disrepair. Kristine's jaw dropped as she looked at walls that had been the poster children for decay the last time she saw them.

Then she remembered what they had seen on the far side of the bed. She started to look that way.

"It's not there," Sentaro said. "I already looked."

"What's going on?" Kristine asked. "Why is the house in good shape? How'd I get in here?"

"I can answer that," came a female voice from the doorway.

Kristine slowly turned her head and found herself staring at the woman they had only seen in photographs: Mana Kirishima. The only difference between the two was that Mana now had long auburn hair down below her waist, and a black patch that covered her right eye.

"It's an illusion I use to keep away unwanted guests," Mana said. "Now, you're going to answer my questions. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Kristine Aida," the goddess replied. "This is my little brother, Sentaro."

"Aida," Mana mumbled. Then, louder, she added "And the answer to my second question?"

"We were looking for you."

"What for?" Mana asked. Then a frown appeared across her face. "You're not one of THOSE people, are you?"

"Those people?"

"Ever since my suspension ended I've become an object of curiosity," Mana said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oooh look, its Mana, the mortal killer! She killed a dozen mortals. Ooooh she's scary!" Mana crossed her arms and glared at the two siblings. "If you're like that you can kiss my ass and leave now."

"We're not like that!" Kristine said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well," Kristine said, "the answer is kinda complicated."

"We want to bring you home to meet our Mom," Sentaro said.

"Well, maybe not that complicated," Kristine muttered.

Mana let out a sigh. "I'm not the kind of person that people bring home. So maybe you should just go home and forget you saw me."

Kristine leaped to her feet. "But we've come so far to meet you!"

"Then you came for nothing." Mana turned and started to leave the room.

Kristine started to get frustrated. "Why won't you listen? You're as stubborn as Auntie Asuka!"

Mana froze. She slowly turned around and looked the girl over again.

"Auntie.......who?" Mana asked slowly.

"Auntie Asuka. Only she really isn't my Aunt by blood."

"What is Auntie Asuka's last name?"

"Ikari."

Mana sat down hard on the floor. "How do you know them?"

"Well, I'm a Goddess."

Mana's jaw dropped, then closed as she got a hold of herself.

"I suppose you're half mortal, right?"

"Well, yes."

Mana stared at Kristine long and hard.

"No way," she finally said. "Your mother is.........."

Kristine nodded. "Sayoko Aida, Goddess Class 0 Type 2 Unlimited."

"Aida. Does that mean your father is Kensuke?"

Kristine nodded.

"How did he.......?" Mana stuttered. "He was....... isn't he..... where did he.....?"

"You can ask Mom when you see her."

"Why would she want to see me?" Mana asked. "Last time I saw her, I left her unconscious in an alley."

"She misses you."

"And how do you know?"

Kristine glanced over at Sentaro before answering. "Uncle Shinji told us how she reacted after you....... left. She tried to forget you by locking away your pictures, but she didn't destroy them. That means she still hopes to see you again."

Mana remained silent.

"Mana," Kristine said softly, "I know you're afraid to see her."

"Maybe I am," Mana replied. "I spent years on earth alone. No contact with any demon or god. Then when I came back, I had only Welsper, Mara and Hild. No one else came near me, unless they had to. I just didn't care anymore. And then....." Mana brushed the eye patch on her right eye. "It was a wake up call in a way. Told me I had to change how I was acting." Mana smirked. "I almost saw Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Touji once, when they were here to stop the Angels. But I just couldn't face them. Not after what I had done."

"You're ashamed for what you did," the young goddess said. "You have served your punishment. Now is the time to put it behind you."

"I still feel like a monster."

"A monster wouldn't feel sorry for what she did." Kristine held out her hand. "Come with me. I bet I can find another person who would agree with me."

Mana looked at Kristine hesitantly, before taking her hand.

"You definitely have a bit of your Grandmother in you," Mana said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana blinked in the sunlight. They had appeared in a garden beside the enormous Yggdrasil Building. Heaven had definitely been fixed up a lot since the last time she saw it. She looked down at the goddess and mortal beside her.

"Is it alright for me to be here?"

"It'll be fine," Kristine replied. "And if someone says anything, they can talk to Grandma. Besides....." She pointed towards one of the doors to Yggdrasil where several demons and gods were talking. "I don't think anyone would notice you."

"Don't you, now?"

Kristine froze, as did Sentaro. They knew that voice, having heard it several times while growing up, as well as on several visits to the heavens. The two slowly turned around.

"Umm.... Hi, Mist," Kristine said nervously.

"Hi, Auntie," Sentaro said, causing Kristine to cringe and Mist's forehead to twitch.

"Your Grandmother would like a word with you," Mist said, "along with your..... guest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think Grandma wants?" Sentaro asked as they turned into the hallway that led to Belldandy's office.

"Well, let's see...." Kristine turned and glared at her brother."You did sneak to Earth, using me to get you there."

"But I wanted to help find Mana!"

"And you may get me suspended, as well as the both of us grounded."

The two paused at the door and then realized someone wasn't with them. They both turned to see Mana standing before the large painting of Sayoko, now updated after the Mad God fiasco of several years before. It still held Sayoko standing before Tokyo-3, but it now showed her as much older, with Kensuke standing just behind her.

"Mana," Kristine called out.

The Demoness began walking toward the doors, still looking up at the painting. Kristine reached out and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came their Grandmother's voice.

The door opened and the two siblings entered the office, followed by Mana. Belldandy sat behind her desk, with her hands interlaced and her head resting on them. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk was Mara. Standing behind Belldandy on either side were Shinji and Cayla. Shinji's eyes widened slightly, before a smile broke out on his face at seeing Mana. Mana gave a nervous smile in response. She was wondering what was going through the elder goddess's mind.

Kristine fell to one knee and bowed to her Grandmother, while Sentaro just waved.

"You went to Earth," Belldandy finally said.

"Yes, Grandmother," Kristine said, her head still bowed.

"Sentaro is a mortal of Terra 2," Belldandy continued. "He is not allowed on Earth, unless he travels by mortal means."

"I know, Grandmother."

"Why was this rule broken?"

Kristine raised her head and started to answer when Sentaro burst out crying.

"It's my fault, Grandma," he cried. "I wanted to go with, so when Onee-chan went through the mirror I grabbed her robe and followed. Don't punish her for something I did!"

Belldandy looked at her Grandson.

"I trust you won't try to do that ever again?"

Sentaro nodded. "Never ever ever."

A smile slowly creped onto Belldandy's face. "You're forgiven, then. I could never stay mad at you. Now come here and give your Grandmother a hug."

Sentaro immediately raced around the desk and leaped into his grandmother's arms. Kristine remained on her knee and looked at her brother and Grandmother stunned. Belldandy noticed this.

"Don't you want to give your Grandmother a hug?" she asked.

"Grandma!" Kristine replied with a blush. "That...... that wouldn't be proper......... being a First Class and you're a Class 0."

Belldandy sighed. "Very true. I'll miss the old days." Belldandy then turned and looked at Mana. "Ms. Kirishima, I see that you are looking well."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Mana replied nervously.

"You can relax, Mana," Mara said. "Belldandy isn't going to bite you."

Man shifted nervously.

"I think Ms. Kirishima is still nervous regarding the incident of long ago," Belldandy said. Seeing Mana pale slightly, she knew she was right. "Mana, you were punished by Hell for your crime. You have done your time and have shown yourself to be...... a respectable Demon. You don't need to seek forgiveness from me, nor Kami-sama regarding that. We feel that situation was handled and over with when Hild sentenced you."

Mana gave a sigh.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Now here's the part where you should be nervous," Belldandy said. "You still have several people to face before you can truly begin to heal yourself."

"I know," Mana replied.

Belldandy raised her hand toward Shinji. He immediately stepped forward.

"Shinji here will take you to a place to start the healing." She glanced over at her granddaughter who was still kneeling. "Kristine may go with."

"Why can't I go?" Sentaro asked with a pout.

"Because I want to visit with you," Belldandy replied, "and to find out if you're still ticklish." She immediately began to tickle Sentaro, causing him to toss about on her lap, laughing hard.

Kristine's jaw fell at the display. A tap on her shoulder brought her back as Shinji led her and Mana out.

"I can't believe she did that," Kristine said, once they were well away down the hall. "It's so..... undignified for a Goddess in her position."

Shinji shrugged. "She's the boss. Let her do what she wants. In the meantime........."

Shinji wrapped an arm around Mana, causing her to jump.

"We've missed you, Mana," he said, squeezing her against himself. "I'm glad Kristine got you to come back to us."

Mana sighed and wrapped her arm around Shinji, leaning her head against him.

"How are Asuka, Rei and Touji?" she asked. "Do they.....?"

"Not yet," Shinji replied, leading them out into the city of Heaven itself, where the souls of the dead resided. "And don't worry, they've missed you too. None more then Sayoko, though, I think."

"It's been so long, though," Mana said. "and after what I did......."

"You can't change the past, Mana. What's done is done and you need to move forward." Shinji paused a second. "Why do I sound like Sayoko all of a sudden?"

Mana shrugged. "So, where are you leading us?"

"You'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji led them to a grassy hill, overlooking a beautiful meadow filled with various creatures, as well as a fantastic view of Heaven.

"Wow," Mana said in awe. Kristine had to agree, even if she saw heaven a lot more than Mana did.

"Still doesn't explain why you brought us out...." Mana began, before another voice interrupted her.

"Mana-mama?"

Mana turned around and found herself looking at what seemed to be a twenty year old blond woman.

"Oh... my....." Mana started. "Dawnie?"

"MANA!!!" Dawn leaped at Mana. Both fell to the ground with their arms around the other, sobbing quietly.

Kristine wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the two.

"Mara told your Grandmother what you were up to," Shinji's voice came from beside her. "Then she brought me in on it and had me hunt down Dawn. Wasn't easy, but I found her."

Kristine smiled. "Grandma was always a softy for this kind of thing."

"So is your Mom."

Kristine nodded. "Don't suppose you could tell me why a teenager looks like a twenty year old now?"

Shinji shrugged. "Apparently any child that dies grows up a bit in heaven until they're twenty, then...... they just stay that way."

The two then stood silent and continued to watch as surrogate mother and child continued to cry in the other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2211

"Mana?"

Mana looked up from her book at the little eight year old girl in her nightgown.

"What is it, Dawnie?" Mana asked.

"I can't sleep."

It had been like that ever since that night a year ago. Had it been a year? To Mana it still felt like yesterday. Every night Mana would put Dawn to bed, and always, within an hour, Dawn would be up and telling Mana she couldn't sleep.

"Come on over here," Mana said, saying the same phrase she'd said over and over.

Dawn walked over to Mana and climbed onto her lap. Mana wrapped a blanket around them. Dawn then snuggled against Mana and sighed, just as she had done every other time. Mana started to read her book again, gently rocking the girl, waiting for her to fall asleep.

"Mana?"

Apparently this night would be different.

"Yes, Dawnie?" Mana asked softly.

"You'll never leave me, right?"

Mana looked down at the girl in surprise. At least now she had an idea what was bugging the girl.

"What makes you think I'd leave?"

"Promise me," Dawn said. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

Mana bit her lip. "I can't promise that."

"Why not?!"

"The world is a complicated place, Dawn," Mana replied. "Things happen every day, both good and bad. I can't promise you I'll always be with you forever. Someday, something could happen that would take me away from you, breaking my promise."

"But then I'd be without you," Dawn said. "I'd be alone."

Mana shook her head. "You'll never be alone, I can promise you that. You'll still have Aunt Sayoko, Asuka, Shinji and Rei." Mana then leaned closer. "And even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you right there." She pointed at Dawn's head. "...and there." She moved her finger down to Dawn's heart. "And so long as I'm there, you'll never be alone."

Dawn smiled and hugged Mana tightly.

"Thank you, Mana-mama."

Mana smiled at the young girl's pet name for her, then returned the hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2563

One week later.

Sayoko was stunned.

She was in shock.

She was staring in disbelief.

Kensuke had had the audacity to put a party hat on her head.

What made it worse was that it claimed she was 'Over the Hill'.

Well, she supposed, 562 is definitely over the hill...... but still.......

"Where in the name of Kami-sama did you find this?" she asked her husband, pointing at the hat.

Kensuke smiled. "My secret."

"I think it looks cute," Rei said with a smile.

Sayoko glared at Rei. "I'll remember that when your birthday rolls around, Ikari." She then glanced at the chuckling redhead leaning against the kitchen counter. "Same with you, Sohryu-Ikari!"

"I didn't do anything!" Asuka shouted.

"You laughed."

"So?!?! Your 'Auntie' did too!"

Sayoko turned around and looked unhappily at her Aunt Skuld.

"Auntie!"

"I'm sorry!" Skuld replied. "You just looked so........"

"Cute?" Urd offered.

"Well, yeah. And so......"

"Offended?"

"Yeah!"

Sayoko dropped her head in her hands.

"You two are soooo getting coal for Christmas."

"Coal?" Urd asked. "Since when is coal given at Christmas?"

"It's for bad boys and girls," Sayoko replied. "And you two are being mean."

"I never heard of that," Urd said. "Who told you that one?"

"I was told by Ma...." Sayoko began, before her voice trailed off. Silence reigned for a moment.

"Hey, lets see what the others are up to!" Skuld said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Ok," Sayoko mumbled as she let her Aunt lead her to the living room.

Kensuke glanced at Rei.

"She was about to say Mana, wasn't she? What did happen to her? She won't tell me."

Rei let out a sigh.

"They had a fight," she said. "A bad one. Then Mana...... well..... there was an incident. Anyway, Sayoko never tried to talk to Mana afterward. Felt guilty, and she didn't think Mana would speak with her."

"Mom suspended Mana after the incident," Urd said. "But she never told me about what happened to her afterward. She always brings up something else. It's almost like she was protecting Mana."

"Would Heaven punish Mana for whatever she did?" Kensuke asked.

Urd shrugged. "I don't know. She was punished by Mom. Usually that is enough, but this incident was pretty bad. Wherever she is, Mana is laying extremely low off the radar."

At that point Sentaro walked in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sentaro?" Kensuke asked.

"Did you really take pictures of Momma , Auntie Rei, Auntie Asuka and Auntie Hikari while they were in the shower?"

Kensuke's jaw dropped. Asuka immediately fell to the floor laughing hysterically, as did Rei.

"Kensuke," Urd said with a smile, "I never knew........"

Kensuke got up and walked into the other room.

"SAYOKO!!! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING OUR SON!?!?!?!"

"It wasn't me!!" came the reply. "It was your stooge friend!"

"HEY!" Touji's shout came. "I was just telling the kid stories about his Dad back in the day!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL HIM THAT!!!" the two parents shouted.

"I think Touji is in deep trouble," Rei said with a chuckle.

"You think he is now," Asuka said, "wait till Hikari finds out."

"I suppose you'll tell her?" Skuld asked.

"Nah. I'll let Sentaro do it." Then Asuka smiled. "Of course, there's always the possibility that Kensuke or Sayoko will tell her."

"You're just downright evil."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine paced nervously back and forth in her room. The party had so far been a success. In addition to Rei, Asuka, Touji, Skuld and Urd, Shinji, Yui, Arael, Belldandy, Cayla, Mara, Peorth, Celes, Keima, Lime, Otaru, Lorelei, the Marionette Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry had also come. Currently, everyone was out having cake, waiting for the time to open presents. Everything was in place. Everything, but one person.

"She'll be here."

Kristine turned to see her Grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Mana said she would be here," Belldandy said. "She does keep her word, even though she is a demon."

"But she's missing the party!" Kristine said.

"She has missed quite a bit more time with Dawn," Belldandy replied. "Being late for a party seems rather petty then, don't you think?" The Elder goddess smiled. "Now, come on. There's a piece of cake with your name on it downstairs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cake soon gave way to presents. Sayoko received a number of things, from books, to music, to clothes. Kristine kept glancing nervously at the front door, expecting a hear a knock at any moment.

"Onee-chan."

Kristine looked down to see Sentaro had moved beside her, holding their present for their mother.

Kristine nodded. They couldn't wait any longer. The two walked forward towards Sayoko.

"Mama," Sentaro said, "this is for you."

"We were hoping for something else to be with it," Kristine added, "but......."

Sayoko unwrapped the present, revealing a leather bound book. She opened it to the first page. A smile crept across her face.

"What is it?" Asuka asked, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Awwww."

The first page contained one picture. It was of Belldandy holding a baby Sayoko in her arms. The caption around it said simply Goddess Sayoko, born April 10th, 2001.

"You're soooo cute," Asuka said. "What happened to you?"

Sayoko glared over her shoulder and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Kristine's face suddenly lit up.

"She's here!" she cried out, heading towards the front door.

"Who's here?" Kensuke asked.

"Part of Mama's present," Kristine replied.

"It's a person?" Sayoko asked. She started thinking that maybe it was the Gartlant Sabers.

"Yes," Kristine replied, as she started to turn down the short hallway to the front door.

"Can I get a hint?"

Kristine paused at the hallway. She then looked her mother right in the eye.

"Guardian of Shadow," she replied, then vanished into the hallway.

"Guardian of Shadow," Sayoko repeated. "Who is...." Her voice trailed off, her face paling slightly. Behind her, Skuld, Urd and Peorth also paled as the words reached their ears.

"What's a Guardian of Shadow?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know," Rei replied.

"It sounds familiar," Yui added.

"It should," Skuld said softly. "Demon Doublets are known as 'Guardians of Shadow'."

Rei, Asuka and Touji's eyes widened.

"Now, I know what a Doublet is," Asuka said. "Does that mean.......?" Her voice trailed off as Kristine rounded the corner with a figure in black. The figure wore a hooded cloak, with their face hidden in the darkness of the hood.

"Mama," Kristine said softly. "Sentaro and I went through a lot of pictures. During that search, we found a picture of someone we couldn't identify. We talked to Uncle Shinji, then Auntie Mara, and, well......"

The figure pulled back the hood of their cloak. Auburn hair spilled down the figure's back.

"Mana?" Sayoko said softly.

"Hello, Sayoko," Mana replied. She then looked down at the floor as Asuka and Rei glared at her. Skuld and Urd's faces remained neutral.

"Who is that?" Lorelei asked Yui.

Yui shook her head. "I haven't a clue." She glanced at Keima.

"Don't look at me," he replied. "I know as much about my sister's past as you."

"I....." Mana began. "I know..... I........" Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Kristine walked up beside her.

"It's alright," she said softly.

Mana raised her head and looked at Sayoko.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," she finally said. "I should have...... long ago, but I...."

"Hush."

Mana froze as Sayoko stood up and walked right up to Mana until they were inches apart. Asuka and Rei tensed up, ready to jump to the Goddess's defense. Then Shinji laid a hand on their shoulders and shook his head.

"Long ago, I forgave you for attacking me and my friends," Sayoko said. "I told you that as a Goddess, we were to forgive those who sought it." Sayoko's eyes narrowed slightly. "You left me unconscious in alley, and then went and........."

Mana's eye fell to the floor. "I know what I did. Nothing I do can atone for that."

Sayoko raised her hand and gently ran it over Mana's right cheek. The Demoness flinched slightly.

"What happened?" the Goddess asked.

"After Dawn died and my suspension," Mana said, "I just gave up. I'd lost my only friends because of a moment of rage. I had no one." Mana touched her eye patch. "This reminded me that there was still a reason I was around, that I had a second chance." She closed her eye and bowed her head. "I only hope that you could give me another as well."

Mana stood there. For a minute she heard nothing. Then she heard the slight rustle of cloth, then arms wrapping around her. She opened her eye to find Sayoko hugging her.

"Sayoko?" she asked.

"Nothing will ever change the past," Sayoko said. "We must live with our mistakes and move on." Sayoko released Mana slightly and looked her in the face. "Welcome back, Mana."

A tear came to Mana's eye.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"And you two." Sayoko knelt down and looked at her two kids. She pulled them into a hug. "Thank you."

"Awww, Mom," Kristine muttered.

While Sayoko hugged her kids, Asuka, Rei, Touji and Celes walked up to Mana.

"Hello, Kirishima," Asuka said.

"Hello," Mana replied, bowing her head.

Asuka glared at Mana, but couldn't hold it. Finally she threw her hands up in the air.

"Ah, screw it." Asuka grabbed Mana in a hug. "I missed you."

"Does this mean you two are going to fight over Shinji again?" Touji asked.

"Hell, no," Asuka replied as she released Mana. "Shinji is mine!"

"Only until he gets tired of you," Mana said, a hint of a smile appearing. "Then he'll trade you in for the newer model."

"But I'm younger then you!" Asuka shouted.

"Boys like the naughty girls," Mana said. "And I am naughty."

Asuka's face turned red.

"Why, you......"

Yui looked at her father.

"Mom's going to get violent, isn't she?"

Shinji shook his head. "Nah. She'll curse and shout, but that's about it." He chuckled. "She and Mana always fought over me back in the day, even after your mother and I got married. It's just something they do."

"Ahhh."

In another corner, Belldandy stood near her sisters, a smile on her face.

"Old friends getting back together after so long," Belldandy said. "It's so wonderful."

"Are you sure?" Skuld asked. "I mean...... after what happened...."

"As Sayoko said," Belldandy said, "it's all in the past."

"Hmph," Urd mumbled. "Maybe Mom will finally start to relax now."

"She worried about your Evil Step Sister?" Skuld asked with a smile.

"Mana is several things," Urd said, "but she is not my Step Sister. Hell, she's a child compared to me!"

"Feeling your age, hmm?"

"Why, you little....!"

Belldandy let out a sigh as Skuld and Urd began to argue. She glanced over to see Asuka still fuming while Mana smiled. Sayoko watched the two with her children, a smile on her face as well. People who had never met Mana, namely Keima, the Limes, Otaru, Lorelei, Yui and Arael, could only watch in confusion as the red head argued with the auburn haired demon.

"Sometimes things never change," Belldandy said softly to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

Kensuke had finally got both of his kids off to bed. Kristine protested, saying she was old enough to stay up late, as well as the fact that she was a First Class goddess. But she was overruled. That, and Celes threatened to bite her.

Kensuke stepped out onto the porch. There, he found his wife and Mana sitting side by side on the steps, looking up into the sky.

"So," he said, causing the two to jump, "is this were I learn where Mana's been for the past hundred years or so?"

The two women looked at each other, then back at Kensuke.

"Never ever bring that up again," Sayoko said.

"What's in the past stays in the past," Mana added.

"Ok, ok," Kensuke said, raising his arms in defense. "I assume you're staying the night, then."

"Yes, she is," Sayoko replied.

"Alright. Just be careful you don't wake Celes. She's a cranky Vampire." He then turned and walked back into the house.

Mana let out a sigh and looked back up at the stars.

"I've missed so much," she said. "Your wedding, the kids' births..."

"Hasn't always been great," Sayoko replied. She turned and smiled. "But you're here now. That's all that matters."

Mana returned the smile. "Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 Months later.

"DAMMIT!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!"

Sayoko rolled her eyes as her daughter raced about the house. "So what if we're late? It's not like we're going to miss anything important that Grandma can't tell us later."

Kristine turned and glared at her mother. "I'm NEVER late!"

"I seem to remember someone being late on a homework assignment......."

"That's different!"

"Yeah. Of course it is." Sayoko glanced over at Sentaro. "Now are you going to behave for Auntie Mana?"

Sentaro nodded. "Yes, Momma. Auntie Mana is my favorite Auntie."

"That's nice." Sayoko started to walk away when she froze. "I thought Auntie Celes was?"

"She is, too. But Auntie Mana said if I misbehave she'll turn me into an iguana."

Sayoko slowly turned to face Sentaro's babysitter for the night. The babysitter lowered herself further into the chair, hiding her face behind her book.

"I trust my son will not have any scales when I return?"

Mana's eye reappeared over the book.

"Of course he won't," Mana replied. "Though I hear he likes to be duct taped to the ceiling."

Sayoko let out a sigh.

"And I thought the duct tape would end with Celes," Sayoko shook her head. "Alright, the meeting is supposed to be about three hours or so long. We should be back by midnight. Kensuke is on shift at the Shogun's palace. Celes is with him."

"Decided it got boring around the house?" Mana asked.

Sayoko stared at Mana. "You really have no idea. I think she made another bolt hole, but she won't tell me. Anyway, emergency numbers are next to the phone. The ones labeled office and tech support go straight to Mom's office and Yggdrasil control." Sayoko turned and looked at Sentaro. "Try not to annoy your Auntie, ok?"

"Yes, Momma."

Sayoko turned and looked up the stairs.

"COME ON KRIS WE HAVE TO GO!!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!"

Kristine flew down the stairs and right into the mirror, glared at her mother as she vanished. Sayoko started through the mirror. She was almost through when her head popped back out.

"You two have a good time tonight!"

"Bye, Momma," Sentaro called out. Mana simply waved. Sayoko waved then vanished completely.

"Hey, Auntie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's an iguana?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

saa yukou mou furikaeranai kono mama ate nado nakute ii

Come on, lets go. We can't turn back now.  
Just like this, aimlessly is fine

yume miru you na yume wa hoshikunai

I don't want a dream that's like I'm dreaming

nagareyuku hoshi ni kaketa negai wa hitotsu kareru koto no nai tsuyosa o kudasai doko made mo tsuzuite yuku kono michi o arukitsuzukete yuku shika nai

I only have one wish for the shooting star Nothing to lose, please give me strength No matter where it leads to, we'll continue on this path We can only walk on

koufuku ni riyuu nanka iranai kanashimi wa souzou kara hajimaru

We don't need a reason for happiness Sadness starts from the imagination

mata sagaseba ii doko ka ni aru wa

We should search again, it's there somewhere

karamiau kimochi no ito o hodoitara omou yori kokoro wa kodoku datta mizu o motomeru sakana mitai ni hakanaku aorarete ashita ni wa ikanai

When we unfasten that strand of mixed emotions The heart is more lonely than we think Like a fish seeking water We can't just move miserably on to tomorrow

nagareyuku hoshi ni kaketa negai wa hitotsu kareru koto no nai tsuyosa o kudasai doko made mo tsuzuite yuku kono michi o arukitsuzukete yuku shika nai

I only have one wish for the shooting star Nothing to lose, please give me strength No matter where it leads to, we'll continue on this path We can only walk on

Little Viking - Future (end theme of Kiddy Grade)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

That pretty much ends this arc of the story. I may return to this, but right now I'm going to jump to a different story which will include the Goddesses.

That should start appearing after Christmas.

One more thing before I go........

OMAKE:

Heaven.

Sayoko and Kristine walked side by side toward the auditorium.

"What exactly is this meeting about?" Kristine asked.

"It's not a meeting so much as a lecture," Sayoko replied. "Mom and Mara are giving it."

"What's the lecture about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But your Grandmother said we should be present."

The two reached the entrance to the auditorium and paused to read the sign:

'To Forgive or Curse: a Lecture for Gods and Demons'

Just underneath the title, in smaller letters, was:

'Presented by Lady Belldandy and Lady Mara'

"Well, this should be interesting," Sayoko said as she reached out to open the door.

"Mom." Sayoko glanced at her daughter and notice she was pointing off to an area. Sayoko followed her daughters finger to see an area where Demons were teleporting in for the lecture. Many seemed to be covered in something white. As the demons approached, Sayoko realized the white stuff was snow.

"What the hell is going on?" Sayoko muttered.

"Excuse me," Kristine said as one demon got near to them. "What's with the snow?"

"Is that what it's called?" the demon said. "All I know is that about ten minutes ago it got really cold and this white stuff started to fall from the skies over hell. Within minutes the ground was covered in it."

"It's snowing in Hell?" Sayoko finally said. "What on earth could cause it to snow in Hell??"

The demon shrugged, then reached out and opened the door. Almost immediately, loud cursing and swearing blasted out into the hallway, causing many in the corridor to jump. Sayoko and Kristine looked at each other and then quickly followed the demons in.

Almost immediately they found the source of the cursing.

It was Belldandy.

And she was saying things that would have made sailors blush.

"Well," Kristine said, "we know why it was snowing in Hell now, don't we?" 


End file.
